


Превосходство

by li_anna



Series: Превосходство [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Torture, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Они все здесь убийцы.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Превосходство [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857193
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит прямо после седьмого эпизода. восьмёрки и девятки не существует. есть паст! (дабкон) прайд/хакс.
> 
> если вы на стороне сопротивления, то сейчас может быть немного больно.

\- Послушайте меня. Пожалуйста, сэр, - как бы Армитаж ни сжимал кулаки за своей спиной, голос продолжает звенеть от волнения. Ему пятнадцать. У него есть шанс попасть в программу особой подготовки курсантов. Это прямой путь к карьерному взлёту. Нужны высокие оценки, нужна преданность Первому ордену, нужен опережающий уровень подготовки. У Армитажа есть всё это, есть даже больше. Но у него нет одобрения Энрика Прайда. Который смеряет парня оценивающим взглядом и уже сейчас недобро усмехается. Армитаж пытается этого не видеть. Он набирает в лёгкие сухого воздуха и продолжает: – Вам необходим кто-то умный. Кто-то способный и талантливый, и… 

\- И причём здесь вы? – обрывает его Прайд. 

Армитаж чувствует, как бледнеет. Кровь отливает от лица, а по глазам, напротив, ударяет горячим. Но он смаргивает чёртово проявление слабости. Руки за спиной начинают дрожать. 

Плохая была идея. Он знал, что Прайд дружит с его отцом. Лучше всего на свете он знает, что отец про него думает. Слабый, худой, бесполезный, будет чистить унитазы, и то если Брендол ему позволит. 

\- Я задал вопрос, кадет, - говорит Прайд с нажимом, и у Армитажа внутренности завязывает в узел. – Какое отношение перечисленные вами качества имеют непосредственно к вам? 

Он даже не пытается скрыть издевательский тон. Армитаж знает, что будет дальше. Знает, и поэтому страх сковывает голосовые связки. Если бы он ответил «никакого, сэр», то Прайд мог бы даже не рассказать Брендолу. Или они посмеялись бы вдвоём, и на этом всё. Армитаж часто так делал. Поддавался. Повторял себе, что сиюминутная гордость не принесёт ему ничего, кроме ухудшения ситуации. Что лучше не оспаривать лишний наряд, поставленный в наказание за несуществующие проступки. Не удивляться, что именно его симулятор забарахлил во время экзамена, и никто в комиссии не захотел об этом слушать. Не поднимать голову, когда Брендол с ним говорит. Армитаж повторяет себе: он не слабый. Он терпеливый. И они – все они – однажды это узнают. Они поймут, что подписали себе приговоры, и Армитаж найдёт способ привести их в исполнение. 

Вот только здесь и сейчас ему пятнадцать. У него ужасно трясутся пальцы. Он не спал последние двое суток, готовясь к испытаниям, к которым его даже не допустят. Несправедливость раскалённым железом жжёт под рёбрами. А вечером комендант Хакс вызовет его в свой кабинет. Точно вызовет, но Армитаж не думает о синяках, которые потом будет прятать под формой. Ему в принципе сложно думать, когда гнев и ненависть так сильно сжимают лёгкие. 

\- Прямое, сэр, - отвечает он, вскидывая подбородок. – И вы прекрасно об этом знаете. 

Звучит не так взвешенно и холодно, как должно было. Звучит зло. Обиженно. Прайд, услышав, усмехается шире, и Армитаж понимает: он пожалеет о своей несдержанности. Сначала – вечером, в отцовском кабинете, а в конце семестра – на экзамене по тактике космического боя. Принимать его будет Прайд. Точнее, у Армитажа он его не примет. И он понятия не имеет, как он будет справляться. Он идиот, раз ответил так. Он уже жалеет. 

\- Так вы сомневаетесь в способности командования вас оценить, курсант? – роняет Прайд, продолжая забавляться. – Считаете, что вы умнее вышестоящего по званию? 

Армитаж прикусывает себе язык. Это не метафора, он действительно сжимает зубы до острой боли и металлического привкуса, потому что иначе Прайд точно его завалит. Армитаж прикрывает глаза. На секунду, не больше, изо всех сил сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица. 

Не слабый. 

Терпеливый. 

\- Никак нет, сэр, - чеканит он, зная, что это неспособно ему помочь. Но Прайд хотя бы отпускает его довольным кивком головы. Армитаж разворачивается. Прочь из этого коридора. Прочь от очередного позора, который ему придётся пережить молча. Он сотню раз думал бросить всё это, уйти из академии, сбежать из-под власти отца, и… и ведь точно нигде не будет хуже, чем здесь. Армитаж вдыхает глубоко, силясь контролировать себя. Не допустить, чтобы щёки обожгло солёным и горячим прямо в коридоре. 

Брендол уверен, что он слабый. Что из него не выйдет военного. Доказать обратное – уже давно даже не дело принципа. Это дело всей жизни. Это и есть вся его жизнь. И ни отец, ни Прайд, ни десятки других курсантов не смогут его сломать. 

Армитаж уверен в этом, как ни в чём другом. 

У Армитажа просто нет ничего другого. 

… откуда-то доносится шум двигателей. Ровный, успокаивающий, знакомый.

Армитаж вздрагивает. Перед глазами проясняется. Он в кабинете Прайда. Он последний из кадетов, и военный выглядит уставшим. Однако взгляд, которым тот пробегается по экрану датапада – цепкий и внимательный. Там результаты Хакса по симуляции боя. И он отлично справился. Учитывая, что программа – кто бы сомневался – была настроена на максимальный уровень сложности. Не соответствующий его курсу, но Хакс же всё равно готовился к экзамену так, словно он выпускной. 

\- Вы потеряли семьдесят восемь процентов СИД-истребителей, - произносит Прайд, качая головой, - разбили о планету звёздный разрушитель и получили почти критические повреждения собственного флагмана. Вы считаете, что это успех? 

Армитаж считает, что это издевательство. Однако он давит злость глубоко в груди и отвечает по уставу:

\- Я считаю, что задача была выполнена, сэр. Вражеский флот был уничтожен. Планета перешла под контроль моих войск, сэр. 

\- Ваших войск? – Прайд кривит губы в чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем улыбку. 

\- Войск Первого ордена, сэр, - поправляется Хакс, мысленно хватая Прайда за волосы и вбивая его носом в стол. От картинки перед глазами становится полегче. Так, немного. Ровно до следующей реплики коммандора:

\- Двум икс-вингам повстанцев удалось сбежать от ваших лучей захвата, - подчёркивает Прайд строчку с данными. – Программа поставила вам оценку А, однако в реальности на этом истребителе мог бы сбегать какой-нибудь Люк Скайуокер. Чтобы долететь на нём прямо до Звезды Смерти. Вам известно, что было с ней дальше, Армитаж? 

\- Известно, сэр, - он заставляет себя кивнуть. У Прайда в его мыслях всё лицо в крови, сломанный нос, и ещё один удар об стол, и ещё, и так, пока он не запросит пощады. В реальности же Прайд продолжает картинно качать головой: 

\- Не говоря уже о том, что эти истребители могли бы увозить с собой важные данные. В реальности это не оценка А, Армитаж. В реальности это могло бы быть стратегическим поражением. И ваше решение разбить разрушитель о планету… 

Армитаж понимает, куда клонит Прайд. 

\- Я заблаговременно отдал приказ об эвакуации личного состава, сэр, - объясняется он, надеясь, что звучит не слишком сбивчиво. - В задании чётко было сказано: уничтожить наземную цель. Город. Обширный по площади. Однако тяжёлые орудия на разрушителях были сбиты, и удар из космоса оказался невозможен. Наземных войск симуляция не предполагала. Приказ разрушителю спикировать на город был единственным… 

\- Я не задавал вопроса, – резко обрывает его коммандор. – Вы собственноручно погубили значимую боевую единицу. Да, город был разрушен, и программа засчитала это за успех, но размен звёздного разрушителя на какой-то захолустный город – это смешно. Возможно, вам стоило просто лучше беречь тяжёлые пушки? 

Армитаж сжимает губы. Злость рвётся изнутри и царапается под рёбрами. 

\- Возможно, сэр, - на то, чтобы произнести эти два слова ровным и холодным тоном, уходят все его душевные силы. А Прайд продолжает:

\- Боюсь, я вынужден скорректировать оценку, выставленную программой. Это С, в лучшем случае, - мужчина растягивает губы шире. – Кто знает, по результатам опроса может оказаться и полный провал. 

Армитаж сжимает ладони в кулаки. Ощущая, как сбивается дыхание. Сильнее всего на свете он хочет просто ударить Прайда в лицо. Кулаком. Сильно. И душить его, без перчаток, голыми руками, душить, пока он не пожалеет о каждом своём слове. 

Прайд перелистывает страницу на датападе. Бежит взглядом по строчкам с ответами Хакса в теоретической части. 

Когда-то у Армитажа под командованием была целая команда подростков-убийц. Лучших учеников Брендола. Командование над ними подарил Армитажу гранд-адмирал Ракс, подарил просто из жалости, и Армитаж – семилетний – до слёз их боялся. Но когда они у него были, его даже сам Брендол не трогал. Несколько месяцев. Потом он выбил для этих подростков какое-то задание, и они с него ожидаемо не вернулись. 

Если бы они всё ещё были у Хакса в руках, то Прайд не смел усмехаться бы так победно. 

Если бы Хакс всё ещё мог им приказывать, то они переломали бы Прайду каждую косточку в теле, а труп потом спрятали глубоко в лесах. 

\- Какая неточная формулировка приказа, Армитаж, - цокает он языком. – Вы уверены, что вам место в командовании? А здесь вы неверно указали характеристики двигателей… 

… это был чёртов дополнительный вопрос, ответ на который вообще необязателен для хорошей оценки. На кораблях есть техники. Двигатели – это к ним. Однако Армитаж молчит, пока Прайд в последний раз окидывает взглядом данные. Вопросов было пятьдесят, а придирки – всего две. Хакс считал бы, что это победа, если бы не собственный паталогический реализм. Коммандор выключает датапад, откидывается на кресло и складывает руки на груди. 

\- Ну и что мне с вами делать, Армитаж? – Хакса, если честно, дёргает каждый раз, когда тот произносит его имя. – Вы так стараетесь. Столько амбиций… и столько ошибок. Боюсь, Брендол был бы вами разочарован. 

В груди холодеет. Хаксу стукнуло уже шестнадцать, но страх перед отцом, кажется, навсегда въелся в клетки тела. Он не проходит с возрастом. Не становится меньше. Он по-прежнему парализует лёгкие и скручивает желудок, и Армитаж вовсе не уверен, что способен это скрывать. По крайней мере, у Прайда на лице почти проступает жалость. 

За неё Армитаж бы лично переломал ему пальцы. 

\- Я точно не могу поставить вам выше С, - заявляет Прайд, прекрасно зная, как много путей перечёркивает такая оценка. – Но, если честно, я сомневаюсь даже насчёт неё. Приказать звёздному разрушителю разбиться о поверхность планеты… Давайте так, Армитаж. У вас есть ещё приблизительно шесть часов на то, чтобы подучить мой предмет. После, вечером, вы вернётесь сюда, и я снова вас опрошу. Возможно, вы даже дотянете до B. Согласны? 

Армитаж не совсем понимает, чего от него хотят, но он кивает. Он даже повторит материал из учебников, хоть и знает его наизусть. Прайд собирается дополнительно над ним поиздеваться? Да пожалуйста. Хуже, чем у отца, у него всё равно не получится. 

\- Хорошо, сэр, - кивает Хакс. – Спасибо, сэр. 

Прайд отпускает его взмахом руки. 

Армитаж встаёт. Одёргивает тёмно-серый китель. Он перевернул бы металлический стол прямо на Прайда. Он заорал бы «да что вам всем от меня нужно?» и начал бы пинать коммандора по рёбрам. Краем сапога, с силой, так, чтобы ломать. Однако он не может так поступить. Откровенно говоря, это Прайд бы его отпинал при случае. Он выше. Шире в плечах. Взрослее, ему лет сорок, и он же ведёт курсы по рукопашному бою. А ещё он коммандор и преподаватель, и всё, что под силу Хаксу – это когда-нибудь выпуститься из академии. В армии будет проще. Брендол там не сможет так сильно ему мешать. 

Они все пожалеют. Однажды. Обязательно. 

Армитаж учтиво кивает Прайду и выходит из комнаты.

Воздух в коридоре вдруг отдаёт озоном. Как на космических кораблях. Фоновый шум приборов и двигателей резонирует где-то на краю сознания, но Хакс не успевает на нём сосредоточиться. 

Он снова у двери в чужой кабинет. Дыхание сбивается, когда он в неё стучит. Нехорошее предчувствие пережимает сердце, мешая ему качать кровь, но Армитаж держит себя в руках. У него тёмно-лиловый кровоподтёк чуть ниже рёбер, синяк на предплечье и сотни следов, давно успевших сойти. Он перенёс всё это. А Прайд никогда не поднимал на него руку. Видел, как это делал Брендол, но сам – нет. Он просто не может быть хуже отца. На это вообще никто неспособен. А значит, Армитаж справится. 

Прайд сам открывает ему дверь. Отстраняется, пропуская внутрь. Кабинет, в котором Хакс бывал уже множество раз, неожиданно внушает тревогу. Здесь темнее, чем обычно. Главный источник света – тусклое солнце Илума за окном. Редкие лучи пробиваются через падающий снег. На столе вместо датападов и документов стоит графин с янтарного цвета жидкостью. Армитаж с порога чувствует запах алкоголя. Прайд закрывает за ним дверь. Он в форме, но китель распахнут, а у рубашки под ней расстёгнута пара верхних пуговиц. Это не по уставу. Что бы ни произошло здесь, это будет не по уставу. 

Хаксу всё-таки становится страшно. 

Он всегда знает, чего ожидать от Брендола. Но Энрик Прайд – другой человек. Более сдержанный, более умный. Вероятно, более опасный. Он проходит к столу. Наливает алкоголь в прозрачную рюмку и поворачивается к Армитажу. В прищуре карих глаз читается насмешка. 

\- Вы хотели провести ещё один опрос, сэр? - Армитаж говорит первым, потому что молчание становится слишком уж тяжёлым. Пугающим. Он видит своё отражение в зеркале за спиной коммандора. Армитаж бледный. Высокий, но не настолько, чтобы этим гордиться. Худой, несмотря на тренировки. Рыжие волосы на контрасте с формой кажутся непозволительно яркими. Хакс их не любит. Они у него от отца. В отличие от острых скул и льдисто-голубых глаз. Они, наверное, от матери. Хакс не уверен. Он никогда её не видел. 

В собственных глазах он прямо сейчас читает тревогу. В заострившихся чертах лица – неприязнь к человеку перед собой. Прайд должен видеть всё то же самое. Он жестокий, но не тупой. 

\- Верно, Армитаж, - он почти издевательски перекатывает его имя по языку и ведёт по изгибам графина пальцами. – Твой отец не хотел бы, чтобы я это делал. Твоей защитницы нет уже почти четыре месяца. Брендол очень этому рад. Между нами говоря, - коммандор понижает голос, - он просил, чтобы я выкинул тебя из академии. 

Сердце перестаёт биться на бесконечно долгое мгновение. А затем – бешено ударяет в рёбра. Назвав гранд-адмирала Слоан защитницей, Прайд точно переборщил. Но да, это она потребовала от Хакса обучить его сына. Из-за её прямого приказа Брендол не мог не зачислить его в ряды кадетов. Но Слоан всегда была далеко отсюда. Чаще всего – на секретных экспедициях глубоко в Неизведанных регионах. Там много опасностей. Гравитационные колодцы, скопления плазмы, магнитные бури. Оттуда очень легко не вернуться. 

\- Если он личным приказом тебя отчислит, это будет слишком очевидно, - продолжает Прайд. – Ну а если ты сам не сдашь экзамен, то… Кто ж виноват. Первому ордену нужны только лучшие офицеры. Зато ряды штурмовиков куда более доступны. Даже для таких, как ты. Понимаешь, Армитаж? 

Сейчас не время для возражений. Сейчас – точно, крифф побери, не время. 

\- Понимаю, сэр, - сдавленный тон вызывает у Прайда улыбку. 

Коммандор опрокидывает в себя рюмку резкопахнущей дряни. Наверняка дорогой и с каким-нибудь смешным пафосным названием. Армитаж искренне презирает алкоголь. Один только запах отдаёт теми вечерами, когда Брендол, напившись, превращался в злую неуправляемую тушу. 

\- Знаешь, а я за все эти годы так и не понял, за что именно Брендол так тебя ненавидит, - продолжает Прайд. – Ты не гений, но вполне способный парень. Хотя в достойной рукопашной ты, конечно, не победишь. Да и твоя эмоциональность… не лучшее офицерское качество. Но ты уже хотя бы не ревёшь из-за каждой мелочи. Раньше, помнится, именно так и было. 

Раньше – это когда ему было шесть? Армитаж заводит руки за спину. Там ими можно вцепиться друг в друга, и Прайд этого не увидит. Хакс ощущает себя так, словно его взвешивают на весах. Он всю жизнь так себя ощущает. Он устал. Он зол. 

\- Комендант Хакс ненавидит меня, потому что меня родила не его жена, сэр, - цедит он после одного глубокого вдоха. – Он ненавидит меня, потому что я – живое напоминание о том, насколько он… - с языка чуть не срывается «отвратительный», но Армитаж осекается, - насколько он неидеален. Вы тоже это знаете. Сэр. 

Во взгляде Прайда в ответ на резкие слова мелькает мимолётное подобие уважения. Он задумчиво вертит рюмку в пальцах. Не сводя с Армитажа внимательного взгляда. Хакс не понимает этого взгляда. Но он точно знает: если бы Прайд решил оказать услугу его отцу, то они бы сейчас не говорили друг с другом. Прайд бы просто поставил ему незачёт, и Армитаж уже собирал бы вещи. 

\- Чего вы от меня хотите, сэр? – Хакс смотрит в чужое лицо. – Вы вызвали меня к себе, хотя можете просто меня отчислить. 

\- Умный парень, - кивает коммандор. – Знаешь, я могу убедить Брендола в том, что он… слегка перебарщивает в своём желании испортить тебе жизнь. Я могу сделать так, что ты спокойно закончишь академию. 

Звучит как сказка. Надежда на этот вариант огнём вспыхивает в груди. Но реализм, криффов реализм уже завязывает на ней петлю. Конечно, Прайд может заступиться за Армитажа. Конечно, он видит, что Армитаж – офицер, а не какой-то там штурмовик под порядковым номером. Но Энрик Прайд – не тот идеальный коммандор, который пойдёт на спор с Брендолом исключительно идеи ради. Первый Орден проживёт и без одного офицера. Они оба это знают. 

\- Так вы решили заняться благотворительностью, сэр? – Армитаж злится на себя за то, как подрагивает голос. Сложно сказать, из-за чего конкретно. Негодование, нервозность, страх. Прайд улыбается, и страх отчётливей оплетает лёгкие. 

\- Отнюдь, - качает головой Прайд. – Только если предложу тебе выпить. 

Армитаж промаргивается, не уверенный, что не ослышался. Однако Прайд кивает на вторую рюмку, стоящую на столе, и, кажется, он не шутит. И нужно что-нибудь ответить. 

\- Нет, сэр, - вылетает на автомате. – Благодарю, сэр. 

Прайд пожимает плечами и наливает себе. 

\- Тебе ведь уже шестнадцать, верно? 

\- Верно, - кивает Армитаж. – Но употребление алкоголя запрещено до… 

\- Я знаю, - отмахивается коммандор. – Я не об этом. 

Страх ещё сильнее пережимает грудную клетку. Холодом, тревогой, сплошной колючей волной. У Армитажа появляется догадка, но он не позволяет себе даже осознать подобное. Он ждёт, когда Прайд закупорит графин и облокотится о стол. Расслабленно. По-хозяйки. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал всё, что я сейчас скажу, - произносит он тоном, предназначенным для приказов. – И мне нужно, чтобы никто об этом не узнал. Хотя в любом случае, тебе не поверят. Ты можешь погубить только свою собственную репутацию. 

У Армитажа пересыхает во рту. Ладони за спиной впиваются друг в друга до боли. 

Прайд ждёт от него какой-то реакции. 

\- Я понял, сэр. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает коммандор, смягчая голос. Хотя не то чтобы он от этого начинал пугать меньше. – Итак. Мне нужно, чтобы ты разделся. Одежду можешь сложить на этот стул. 

Прайд невозмутимо кивает на стул рядом с собой, а Армитаж пытается вспомнить, как сделать вдох. Получается плохо. 

\- Коммандор… сэр… - мысли в голове теснятся в одном паникующем хаосе. – При всём уважении, я… Сэр, я предпочёл бы справиться с учёбой… своими силами. 

Армитаж надеется, что выразился понятно. Он чувствует, как трясутся кончики его пальцев. Физически ощущает ком, застрявший в горле. 

\- Кажется, ты не до конца меня понял, - тон Прайда становится почти ласковым. Взгляд, напротив, ожесточается. – Ты можешь подчиниться моим приказам. Либо ты можешь вылететь из академии. На предпоследнем курсе… Полагаю, было бы довольно обидно. 

Дышать получается только судорожно. Армитаж не может смотреть на Прайда прямо сейчас. Он отводит взгляд и снова натыкается на своё отражение. Побледневший куда сильнее обычного. С глухой ненавистью во взгляде. Такая бывает у бездомных животных. Голодных, забитых, загнанных в угол. 

Он знает, что согласится. Ему осталось всего полтора года учёбы. Он положил на неё слишком много сил, чтобы сдаваться в один вечер. Он вытерпел слишком много. Он ведь отлично умеет терпеть. 

Он знает, что согласится, но у него никак не получается заставить себя кивнуть. 

\- Похоже, запрет на отношения между кадетами ты ни разу не нарушал? – хмыкает коммандор. 

\- Никак нет, сэр, - слетает с губ без особого участия Хакса. Он мог бы назвать Прайду кучу людей, нарушавших правило. В академии, в которой учатся курсанты обоих полов, это в принципе неизбежно. И не то чтобы у Хакса не было подобных желаний, но… Но он же знает, что ему особенно нельзя нарушать правила. Всегда знал. Да и учёба, как ни крути, была полезнее, чем разглядывание сокурсников. 

Армитаж никогда не позволял себе близости с кем-то. Ни в одном из смыслов. 

Прайд видит это. Он снова не скрывает усмешки. 

Если бы Армитажу не было шестнадцати, то Прайд бы на подобное не пошёл. Точно нет. Дроиды в метотделении находятся в свободном доступе, Армитаж мог бы пройти освидетельствование, а показания ребёнка – железное основание для начала расследования. Но ему шестнадцать. Он больше не ребёнок. И даже если он расскажет кому-то, даже если у него будут доказательства – Прайд может сказать, что Армитаж сам предложил. Не мог сдать экзамен, отчаялся и решил пойти нестандартным путём. Это неминуемо ударит по репутации Прайда, но ещё это полностью уничтожит Армитажа. 

\- Как я могу знать, что вы сдержите слово? – пока мысли теснятся в панике, что-то логичное и железное внутри продолжает работать. 

\- А зачем мне его нарушать? – усмехается коммандор. – Поверь, я только за то, чтобы ты остался здесь ещё на полтора года. 

Армитаж жмурится в бесполезной попытке успокоить дыхание. Если он не уйдёт отсюда здесь и сейчас, то… то будет ещё полтора года. Прайд не отстанет от него ещё полтора стандартных года. Это плюс-минус пятьсот дней. 

Армитаж в тысячный раз клянётся себе: он уничтожит. их. всех. 

\- Вы поставите мне А, - собственный голос кажется чужим. Армитажу сложно признать, что он правда это говорит. Что он всё ещё здесь находится. – Не В, сэр, вы поставите мне оценку А. За экзамен. 

Усмешка Прайда становится чуть более плотоядной. 

\- Как хочешь, Армитаж. На самом деле, учитывая заданные условия, ты справился… довольно хорошо. 

\- Я знаю, сэр, - он наконец набирается храбрости для того, чтобы заглянуть в чужие глаза. В них… пожалуй, что интерес. Власть. Слегка садистское предвкушение. 

Прайд может его унизить, но Армитаж не будет унижаться сам. Он выдерживает чужой взгляд и не отводит своего. Кто знает, который он по счёту в этом кабинете. Прайд выглядит довольно расслабленным. Вряд ли Армитаж такой первый. Он поднимает руки к горлу и, пуговица за пуговицей, расстёгивает китель. Для того, чтобы повесить его на спинку указанного стула, приходится сделать целых три шага. Тело движется ужасно скованно. Хакс не знает, чего именно от него потребуют. Будет ли больно. И насколько унизительно. Ему страшно, страшнее, чем когда-либо, и страх этот сдавливает лёгкие как прессом. Не получается даже вдохнуть глубоко. Прайд наблюдает за ним, поднеся рюмку к губам. Хакс мог бы разбить её о его лицо. А потом – угодить под трибунал за нападение на коммандора. 

Армитаж чёткими и привычными движениями снимает с ног сапоги. Ставит их, по привычке, ровно. Берётся за рубашку. 

Всегда, когда мог, Хакс избегал переодеваний на глазах у людей. Даже с сокурсниками. Даже с врачами было неловко. Но Прайд ведь знает, откуда синяки. Он годами об этом знает, и он пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы как-то их предотвратить. 

Рубашку, аккуратно сложив, Хакс кладёт на сиденье стула. Взгляд коммандора цепляется за самый тёмный из синяков, но Прайд ничего не спрашивает. Только наблюдает. Армитаж берётся за ремень брюк. Ощущая, как щёки заливает совершенно непрошеной краской. 

Он не привык к тому типу внимания, которого через край в чужих глазах. Он очень хочет сбежать. Неловкость одним липким жгутом слепляет внутренности в ком. Страх делает его холодным. Противным. Возможно, ещё немного, и Армитажа начнёт тошнить. Он сглатывает. Вешает ремень поверх кителя и расстёгивает ширинку. Остаются только трусы. Такие же серые, как и форма. 

Армитаж тормозит. 

Прайд кивает. 

Тело – это просто тело. У штурмовиков вон общие казармы и душевые, и они же как-то с этим живут. Армитаж ненавидит абсолютно глупую краску, которая сильнее проступает на лице. Он стягивает трусы. Кладёт их рядом с рубашкой. Усилием воли он не пытается ничего прикрыть, а просто стоит почти как по команде «смирно». Ждёт указаний. 

Ненависти сейчас не хватает даже на то, чтобы представить Прайда избитым и переломанным. Точнее, ненависти много, но она бессильная. Задыхающаяся. Такая же скованная, как и мышцы прямо сейчас. 

\- Подойди ближе, - Прайд говорит мягко, но под этой мягкостью ощущается металл. 

Армитаж подчиняется. Осознавая вдруг, как громко он дышит. Он останавливается в шаге от коммандора, и тот повторяет приказ. Хакс, закрыв глаза и призвав всю свою силу воли, делает ещё полшага. Открыть глаза оказывается тяжело. Так тяжело, что он этого не делает. На этот счёт приказа всё равно не было. 

Армитаж кожей чувствует, как Прайд пробегается по его телу придирчивым взглядом. Затем чужие пальцы вдруг вплетаются в волосы. Хакс вздрагивает всем телом от этого прикосновения. Закусывает пересохшую губу. Прайд невыносимо долго перебирает пряди рыжих волос. У Армитажа от этого кожу на затылке стягивает неприятными холодными мурашками. Вскоре туда переходит чужая ладонь. Сжимает волосы неожиданно сильно. Хакс сказал бы, что это больно, если бы ему не было, с чем сравнивать. 

\- Вниз, - роняет грубоватый голос. – Встань на колени. 

Армитаж подчиняется. Разум словно застыл. Мысли парализует точно так же, как и движения. Возможно, так даже лучше. Раз он не в состоянии в полной мере осознавать происходящее. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - приказывает Прайд. Его пальцы продолжают держать Хакса за волосы. 

Он поднимает веки. Чужой ремень перед глазами – точно не то, что он хотел бы видеть. Но, оказывается, глаза Прайда – это ещё хуже. Намного хуже. Он даже не пытается спрятать жестокость. Будет жестоко. Эта мысль, простая и очевидная, прошивает тело как электрический разряд. Спасительное оцепенение разбивается. Хакс более чем полноценно понимает, что с ним сейчас сделают. Что он будет делать. И это, наверное, не худший вариант из возможных, но волнение и страх спазмом сжимают желудок. 

\- Ты будешь продолжать на меня смотреть, - чеканит Прайд. – Ты меня понял? 

Армитажу кажется, что он забыл, как разговаривать. Однако он слышит, как его голос произносит: 

\- Да, сэр. 

Хакс мог бы схватить чужую руку и перекинуть Прайда через себя. Если повезёт, то та оказалась бы сломана. 

Прайд знает, что Армитаж мог бы. 

\- Расстегни мой ремень. 

Хакс тянется к нему дрожащими пальцами, как вдруг что-то меняется. В голове, где-то в затылке, словно отпускает невидимая рука. Картинка перед глазами расплывается. Шум двигателей, который постоянно дрейфовал на краю сознания, становится громче. 

Армитаж закрывает глаза, и все ощущения – металл пряжки под пальцами, чужая рука в волосах, неловкость, страх – всё растворяется. Исчезает. Им на смену приходит темнота. А ещё – резкая боль на коже. На ладони. 

Хакс просыпается до конца из-за того, как Миллисент царапает его руки. 

Шум двигателей. Запах озона. Металлический потолок перед глазами. 

Генерал Хакс на «Финализаторе», и это был слишком подробный сон. 

\- Тише, - шепчет он, чтобы наконец успокоить кошку. Она умная. Милли всегда чувствует, когда её хозяину снится что-то плохое, и она давно научилась его будить. К сожалению, путём царапин. Но их Хакс успешно скрывает под перчатками, и в целом своей кошке он искренне благодарен. В её присутствии на «Финализаторе» больше пользы, чем в присутствии некоторых членов экипажа. Как минимум, одного. Хотя… обычно она успевает раньше.

Миллисент – впервые на памяти Хакса – шипит. Громко, выгнув спину и вцепившись в одеяло когтями. Глядя в сторону двери. 

Армитаж бы решил, что шипит и шипит, если бы кошмары только что не были настолько детальными. Воспоминания, если точнее. Их, подобных, много, и порой они накатывают из глубин сознания. В плохие времена. Конечно, всё время после потери «Старкиллера» пока что по определению плохое, но не настолько же. Здесь что-то не так. Хакс поглаживает кошку, пытаясь её успокоить, и в итоге поднимает её на руки. Прижимает к груди – если бы сурового генерала сейчас увидела, например, Фазма, то смеялась бы до слёз – и шествует к рабочему столу.

\- Освещение на тридцать процентов, - приказывает он искусственному интеллекту каюты. Миллисент щурится, демонстрируя недовольство. Хакс шепчет тихое «извини» и ссаживает её на свои коленки. Кошка, потоптавшись, ложится. Хорошая девочка. Своенравная, на самом деле, но когда хозяину нужна помощь – она рядом. И нет, Хакс в порядке. Ему тридцать четыре. То, что было, было почти двадцать лет назад. Хакс-старший – не без помощи Армитажа – давно уже сдох. Пара его дружков не вернулась с опасных заданий. Прайд отправился бы вслед за ними, но Сноук любит старых военных. Считает, что те, кто служили ещё Империи, находясь в войсках Первого ордена подчёркивают его преемственность. Хакс после разговора об этом намёк понял и злить Сноука не стал. Прайд просто служит на корабле подальше от «Финализатора» и однажды ещё получит своё опасное задание. В Галактике вот-вот начнётся активная фаза войны. А на войне, бывает, погибают. С этим даже Сноук не станет спорить. 

Хакс всё контролирует и Хакс в порядке. 

Просто с тёплым, живым и беспокоящимся о нём существом поблизости дышится как-то легче. 

Над столом высвечиваются столбцы программ. Хаксу нужна одна. Потому что Милли кого-то чуяла, а на корабле есть субъект, как раз способный манипулировать человеческим сознанием. Хакс очень надеется, что он ошибается. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз так на что-то надеялся. Но он должен проверить. По возможному мнению возможного субъекта, Хакс не смог бы обнаружить его присутствие в своей каюте. В личных каютах не стоят камеры. И обычно в них нет кошек. Но у Хакса есть Миллисент, а ещё у него есть своя личная небольшая паранойя. Хакс очень любит свою паранойю. Из-за неё он, например, поставил пару камер в своей каюте и замкнул доступ к ним на себя. 

В режиме реального времени камера показывает Хакса, сидящего за столом в стандартной пижаме. Всё как должно быть. 

Генерал вздыхает – он бы помолился, если бы во что-нибудь верил – и перематывает время на десять минут назад. 

Высокая фигура в чёрном балахоне стоит около генеральской кровати. Рука вытянута в сторону его головы. 

Хакс закрывает глаза. Несколько секунд он массирует переносицу парой пальцев, а затем сжимает ладонь в кулак и бьёт им о стол. Боль плохо помогает справиться со злостью. 

Хакс понимает общую картину. Сноук наверняка запретил Рену лезть в сознание генерала. Но тот, пусть и хрен пойми кто с точки зрения армии, имеет уровень доступа аналогичный генеральскому. Видимо, на двери он тоже распространяется. Рен был бы счастлив сместить Хакса с его места. И вот он решил, что если ночью проберётся в его каюту, то сумеет поворошиться в его спящем сознании, и никто ничего не заметит. 

В принципе, у него бы получилось. Если бы не Миллисент и её шипение. 

Кстати про Миллисент. 

Хакс внимательнее вглядывается в картинку с камеры. Потому что кошка точно не позволила бы Рену безнаказанно ходить тут и подметать пол балахоном. 

Кошка обнаруживается возле кровати. В воздухе. Рен держал её, бедную, в воздухе, пока та дёргала лапками и пыталась добраться до хозяина. 

Хакс начинает усиленно гладить героическую кошку. С почёсываниями за ухом, между ушами и под мордочкой. Неудивительно, что она настолько зло шипела. Хакс бы тоже шипел, если бы не генеральский чин и умение по-другому решать проблемы. 

Вряд ли Рен рассчитывал найти то, что нашёл. Наверняка он думал, что в закромах разума Хакс скрывает планы по свержению Сноука, и что Рен принесёт тому эти планы на блюдечке, и с Хаксом тогда будет покончено. Нет, у генерала такие планы, конечно, есть. Но он знает, кому он служит. Все эти планы витают в его голове в виде неоформившихся мыслей, о которых он намеренно, усилием воли, не думает. Пока что. 

Хакс мысленно благодарит Рена за то, что тот остановил свой кинопоказ до того, как Прайд расстегнул бы ширинку. Если бы Рен заставил Хакса заново пережить ещё и это, то план наступления на Ди'Куар точно оказался бы сорванным. Хакс себя знает. Он потратил бы неделю, но убедил Сноука отправить на передовую лично Рена, а потом из-за технической ошибки место его десантирования подчистую бы выжгло огнём турболазеров. Генералу и сейчас хочется так сделать. Безумно хочется. Но он хотя бы в состоянии включить мозги и сдержать злость. Поразмышлять. 

Во-первых, он перепрограммирует замок на двери, и этого больше никогда не повторится. 

Во-вторых, Миллисент может рассчитывать на самые вкусные лакомства, какие только есть в галактике. 

В-третьих, Рен узнал чуть больше о его биографии. То, что прежде знали только Хакс и Прайд, и оба по понятным причинам никогда об этом не распространялись. Что Рен может сделать с этой информацией? В целом – ничего. Во-первых, у него нет доказательств. Во-вторых – вряд ли он достаточно умён, чтобы, наплевав на доказательства, пустить слух. А слух мог бы пройти. Кто-то смог бы в него поверить. Но авторитет Хакса строился годами. Личным участием в военных операциях, их блестящим планированием, пропагандой, поддержкой Сноука, дружбой с Фазмой. Нет, пустого слуха двадцатилетней давности ни за что не хватило бы, чтобы его сместить. Наконец, Рен мог бы связаться с самим Прайдом. Тот пользуется уважением как в войсках, так и у Сноука. Если бы на место Хакса понадобился новый главнокомандующий – им вполне мог бы стать Прайд. Но первое: Рен здесь, на «Финализаторе», а Прайд – в другой звёздной системе. А по голозвонкам о тайных заговорах не договариваются. Даже Рен не такой тупой. И, во-вторых, зачем Рену помогать Прайду? Вряд ли рыцарь хотел бы убрать одного упрямого генерала, чтобы заменить его другим упрямым генералом. А быть карманным генералом Рена Прайд бы точно не согласился. Хакс его, конечно, ненавидит, но уважать от этого не перестаёт. 

Рен узнал то, чего не должен был. Чего и сам точно не ожидал. Но он ничего не сможет сделать с этой информацией. К тому же он считает, что сам Хакс его здесь не видел. 

Хакс будет вести себя ровно так, словно он ничего не знает. 

Рен – если ему хватит ума – будет вести себя точно так же. 

Всё. Хакс опять со всем разобрался. Можно успокаиваться и… ладно, ложиться обратно в кровать смысла нет. Утренний брифинг уже через полтора часа. Нужно ознакомиться с данными разведки, проверить техническое состояние корабля и в последний раз глянуть на планы атаки. 

Сегодня они добьют Сопротивление.

Потом будет несколько месяцев на постепенное установление протектората над всей остальной галактикой. 

Где-то в процессе, в идеале, погибнет Прайд, героически падёт рыцарь Рен и, кто знает, может сам Сноук принесёт свою жизнь на алтарь общего блага. На войне бывает всякое. 

Хакс улыбается своим мыслям и поглаживает тихонько мурчащую Миллисент. 

Хакс усердно думает исключительно о будущем. Не о прошлом.

Пусть день начался отвратительно – закончится он триумфом.


	2. два

Именно сегодня Рен, к сожалению, является на военное совещание. В своей ужасной манере: опоздав, прервав речь Хакса своим появлением и молча прошествовав к свободному креслу. Хакс мысленно желает ему запутаться в его балахоне. Или чтобы маску закоротило, и туда перестал поступать воздух. Чуда, конечно же, не случается. Рен застывает тёмной фигурой, почти нелепой на фоне настоящих военных, а Хакс прокашливается.

Всего пару секунд. Передышка. На то, чтобы задушить злость на рыцаря и заблокировать память о сегодняшней ночи. 

\- Разведка утверждает, что Сопротивление готовится к эвакуации. Как я уже упоминал, они не успеют, - Хакс кивает лейтенанту Митаке, и тот включает голограмму с изображением Ди'Куара. – База повстанцев, по нашим данным, на планете всего одна. Верховный лидер пожелал, чтобы мы просто уничтожили её ударами из космоса, но я убедил его предусмотреть запасной план. Мы выйдем на орбиту планеты и наведём орудия для удара. Повстанцы, вероятно, начнут сбегать на транспортниках. Их встретят наши истребители. Базой на земле займётся десант штурмовиков, включая спецгруппу по сбору данных. Мы выясним, с кем связывалась их принцесса, - Хакс принципиально неспособен назвать лидерку повстанцев генералом, - и узнаем, каким планетам следует нанести визиты. 

Обычно на этом моменте Хакс распределили бы зоны ответственности, отдал приказы и завершил собрание. Но сегодня здесь Рен. 

\- Магистр? – обращается к нему генерал. 

Если Хакс будет смотреть на него, то во взгляде точно начнёт сквозить и злость, и презрение, и пожелание задохнуться. Это может спровоцировать Рена на спор, так что генерал смотрит в глубину голограммы. Не сегодня. «Финализатор» уже в гиперпространстве, и времени на перепалки нет. Зато изображение планеты вертится над столом вполне умиротворяюще. Красные точки – позиции повстанцев. Зелёные – места будущей высадки штурмовиков. Генерал даже стрелочки нарисовал, чтобы Рену, если он придёт, было понятнее. И высоты ландшафта красивеньким пунктиром обозначил. Хакс сильно сомневается в том, что рыцарь получил хоть какое-то военное образование, и необходимость обсуждать с ним вопросы тактики… Впрочем, таков приказ Сноука. Утверждать планы с Реном. И это не тот случай, когда Хакс готов приказ оспаривать.

По крайней мере тогда, в разговоре с верховным лидером, он искренне посчитал, что проще вытерпеть лишние десять минут с этим чучелом.

Проблема в том, что Рен молчит. Всё вглядывается и вглядывается визором своей тупой маски в план будущего боя. Спросил бы, раз ни черта в этом не смыслит. Признался бы. Но нет, он сосредоточенно ищет недостаток, за который можно было бы зацепиться, повод, чтобы обвинить Хакса в некомпетентности.

Генерал прочищает горло, не скрывая намёка.

\- Погибнет много штурмовиков, - наконец изрекает голос из-под маски. Рука в чёрной перчатке показывает пальцем: - Здесь, здесь и здесь. У повстанцев тут пушки, а вы гоните отряды почти без поддержки с воздуха.

Хакс усмехается. Надо же, Рен заботится о чужих жизнях. Генерал бы пошутил об этом, но больше всего на свете он хочет – в кои-то веки – не спора, а покинуть эту комнату и начать атаку.

\- Людей можно заменить. Время – нет, - отрезает генерал, сцепив руки за спиной. – И, боюсь, большая часть эскадрилий необходима здесь, на «Финализаторе», на случай если повстанцы решат устроить сражение в космосе. Больше у вас нет замечаний, магистр?

Хакс знает, что его голос сочится ядом. Возможно, чуть выше допустимого. Рен поворачивается к нему. Резко (он всё делает резко), а лейтенант по соседству вздрагивает. Генерал в курсе, что Митаку Рен однажды чуть не задушил. И Хакс тоже ощущает ненавистный страх, змеёй ползущий между рёбер. Но Хакс отлично умеет бороться со страхом. И он точно знает: его никогда нельзя показывать. Только не перед такими, как Рен. Не перед теми, кто так привык злоупотреблять властью. 

Чёрная маска смотрит прямо на него. Генерал дышит, следя за тем, чтобы ни один сбитый выдох на выдал напряжения. Он ждёт очередных глупых возражений. Ждёт, что Рен потребует переделать план и сорвёт им наступление. Ждёт того, как горло сейчас сожмёт этой чёртовой Силой, и все присутствующие в комнате начнут усиленно делать вид, что их генерала не душат прямо сейчас. Рен всё равно не доведёт дело до конца, а останавливать его бессмысленно. К тому же есть люди, которые и не захотели бы его останавливать. Даже на «Финализаторе». Хакс не питает иллюзий по поводу личной преданности ему офицерского состава. 

\- Вы знаете, кого вы только что процитировали, генерал? – в голосе из-под маски неожиданно не слышится угрозы. Возможно там, даже нечто вроде… усмешки? Хакс ненавидит чужой вокодер.

\- Прошу прощения? – вздёргивает он бровь.

\- Людей можно заменить. Время – нет, - медленно повторяет Рен. – Это слова Дарта Хратиса, ситха времён старой республики.

Лучше бы он его придушил.

Хакс плотнее сжимает губы. И сильнее стискивает руки за своей спиной. Он ненавидит Рена, ненавидит Силу, ненавидит весь этот глупый мистицизм, маски и балахоны. И вот он, сам того не зная, цитирует какого-то там Дарта.

\- Что ж, выходит, некоторые ситхи разбирались в военном деле лучше вас, - произносит генерал, и это уже точно укол сильнее допустимого. Однако Рен пропускает его мимо ушей. Почти механический голос рыцаря произносит:

\- Мне интересна ваша тактика космического боя. 

В комнате повисает тишина. 

Хакс, восстановив дыхание, говорит себе, что это нормально. Ну разумеется, все молчат. Здесь никто не говорит без его разрешения. И они просто не могут знать о том, какого рода проблемы были у Хакса с… с тактикой космического боя. С экзаменом по тактике. Но генерал совершенно отчётливо слышит намёк. И возмущение едва не захлёстывает весь его здравый смысл. 

\- Я… - неожиданно добавляет Рен, - имею в виду план сражения на орбите. Я собираюсь в нём участвовать. Верховный лидер лично поручил мне уничтожить Лею Органу. 

Хакс сжимает ладони до скрипа перчаток. Прозвучало слишком много уточнений для того, кто предпочитает либо таинственно молчать, либо орать, либо отдавать приказы без пояснений. Словно до этого Рен сморозил, не подумав, но ничего такого не имел в виду. И словно он попытался это исправить. 

Хакс отрывает напряжённый взгляд от чужой маски. Заставляет себя чуть расслабленней расправить плечи. 

\- Лейтенант Митака, выведите на голограмму дислокацию наших разрушителей и прогнозируемые траектории бегства транспортников, - приказывает он, и нужные пунктиры вспыхивают на карте через несколько секунд. – Понимаете ли, магистр, мы застанем их в разгар эвакуации. Они не смогут дать нам организованного боя, и особая стратегия нашей атаке не требуется. Мы просто их расстреляем. Вам точно известно, на каком из кораблей будет находиться Органа? 

\- Я её почувствую, - мрачно обещает Рен.

Для всех присутствующих это лишь очередное проявление его… неординарных навыков. Но Хакс в курсе, как Рена звали раньше. Если бы Альдераан ещё существовал, то к списку глупых титулов магистра можно было бы смело приписать ещё и принца. И если бы Хакс ненавидел его чуть меньше, то он бы даже ему посочувствовал. Убийство родной матери – видимо, что-то необходимое для этой его Тёмной стороны. Проверка, раз уж это личный приказ Сноука. 

\- Я выделю вам истребители поддержки, - кивает Хакс. – Это всё? 

Он не скрывает, что рыцарь на совещании лишний. Тот, слава всем богам галактики, кивает. Поднимается. Он выходит из комнаты, и с разных её концов слышатся облегчённые выдохи. 

Хакс поворачивается к своим подчинённым.

Теперь он наконец может делать то, что получается у него лучше всего. Отдавать приказы. Наблюдать за тем, как они убивают людей. Получать сводки о победах и успехах.

Если Рен начнёт мешать этому ещё сильнее, то… то Хаксу всё же придётся придумать способ. Какой-нибудь. Для чего-нибудь. Думать об этом поблизости от Рена опасно, раз уж тот любитель залезать в чужие мозги. Но он не знает, с кем связался. А у Хакса ещё будет время ему это показать. 

\- Уничтожение повстанческого крейсера буду вести лично я, - настраивается на работу генерал. – Лесли, на вас расстрел транспортников. Обо всех внештатных ситуациях немедленно докладывать мне. Фазма, на вас командование десантом.

Та кивает. Она тоже немного неуместная в своей хромированной броне, но к ней все хотя бы давно привыкли. Что, впрочем, не спасло бы её в глазах Сноука после «Старкиллера». Если бы не Хакс. Во-первых – девочку с плакатов действительно никак нельзя казнить за предательство. Боевой дух штурмовиков упал бы ниже линии фарватера. А во-вторых – Хакс был ей должен. Так что он лишь понизил её уровень доступа и предупредил, что в следующий раз прикрывать не станет. Фазма поняла. Она вообще понятливая. И полезная, как бы ни хромала её преданность Первому ордену. 

Это станет неважно, когда Первый орден останется единственной силой в галактике.

В идеале, это случится к вечеру. 

За транспаристилом на командном мостике – чернота, яркие точки далёких звёзд и одна зелёная планета. Ди'Куар. Достаточно красивое название, учитывая историчность бойни, которую вот-вот устроят турболазеры. Хакс не садист (только если чуть-чуть и с узким кругом ненавистных ему людей). Но когда речь идёт о будущем всей галактики, горевать из-за гибели кучки мятежников – глупо. У республиканцев был шанс. У Республики была целая тысяча лет мира, за которые можно было бы построить рай на каждой из планет. Но Республика не справилась. Хакс знает историю, и по его личному мнению Республика не особо-то и пыталась. Значит, настала очередь Первого ордена.

\- Пушки наведены, генерал, - рапортует офицерка со своего места. Хакс кивает. Он и без приборов видит стайку кораблей – во главе с немаленьким крейером – которая поднимается с поверхности планеты. Но на орбиту они пока не выходят. Чего-то ждут. 

\- Сэр, перед нами истребитель повстанцев, - вдруг сообщают с другого края мостика. – Он один. Пытается выйти на связь.

Хакс хмурится. Попытка переговоров? Впрочем, неважно. Переговоры с повстанцами Первый орден ведёт исключительно в камерах для допросов с применением особых средств воздействия. Пыточных, если назвать не по уставу. Но на мостике сейчас несколько десятков человек, а люди любят красивые сцены. Они вдохновляют. О таких говорят. 

\- Возьмите истребитель на прицел и будьте готовы ударить по сигналу, - кивает Хакс артиллеристам. – Поставьте его на громкую связь. 

Сквозь шум помех прорывается знакомый Хаксу голос:

\- Внимание! Говорит коммандор По Дэмерон, республиканский флот. У меня срочное сообщение для генерала Хакса. 

В прошлый раз, когда Хакс его слышал, тот орал из-за особых методов воздействия рыцаря Рен. Стоит отметить, что держался он достойно. Возможно, Хакс даже уважает его за выдающиеся боевые навыки. Однако его приговора ничто из этого не изменит. 

\- Говорит генерал Хакс, Первый орден, - чеканит он, зная, что сейчас его слушают все и каждый на этом мостике. Что его слова потом будут пересказывать друг другу, и нужно, чтобы говорили с восхищением. – Республики не существует. Ваш флот – повстанческие отбросы и дезертиры. Передайте своей принцессе, что переговоров с повстанцами мы не ведём. 

Хакс не ждёт чужого ответа. Послание предназначено скорее Органе, чем Дэмерону, и та его наверняка уже услышала. Либо сейчас увидит. 

\- Лейтенант Идиго, огонь по истребителю.

Хакс взрыва не видит – истребитель висел над «Финализатором». Но взрыв точно произошёл. Тёмно-красная точка на экране перед лейтенантом исчезает. 

Хакс кивает самому себе. Он повышает голос:

\- Лесли, ударьте из пушек на расстоянии километра от их базы, - строения и информацию в них это не заденет, но вот с планеты их выкурит. У них нет выбора, кроме как попытаться прорваться. 

Пол под ногами отдаёт вибрацией в ту же секунду, как к планете отправляются ярко-красные лучи. 

Это имеет эффект: корабли повстанцев наконец приближаются к орбите. Хакс уже начинает надеяться на лёгкую, как по учебнику, победу, как через весь мостик доносится беспокойный голос:

\- Из гиперпространства выходят корабли, сэр, - их Хакс видит своими глазами, через прозрачные панели перед собой. – Восемь тяжёлых бомбардировщиков. Около двадцати… нет, уже тридцати… сорока истребителей. 

Генерал повышает голос, но приказывает спокойно и чётко:

\- Выпускайте первую, вторую и пятую эскадрильи. Приоритетная цель – бомбардировщики. Свяжите меня с «Молниеносным». 

Щелчок – и перед Хаксом зажигается голограмма капитана Кеннеди. 

\- Приготовьте эскадрильи для преследования транспортников, - чеканит генерал. – Огонь турболазеров сосредоточьте на крейсере. По базе не стрелять. 

Вместо положенного «вас понял, сэр» Кеннеди только кивает. Он из одной компании с Прайдом и Брендолом, и он всё ещё жив только потому что Сноук ценит имперских военных. Но Кеннеди хватает ума не оспаривать приказы, и это – единственное, что важно прямо сейчас. 

Космос перед Хаксом оживает. К неповоротливым бомбардировщикам устремляется несколько десятков СИДов. Черноту космоса разрывает выстрелами из лазерных орудий. Первый из повстанческих кораблей превращается в взрыв. 

Достаточное количество бомб вполне способно уничтожить звёздный разрушитель. Включая его, Хакса, «Финализатор». Но он не беспокоится насчёт бомбардировщиков. Под огнём истребителей расцветает огнём второй, третий, и становится ясно: ни один из них до разрушителей не долетит. За Первым орденом огромный перевес в численности и огневой мощи. 

\- Десант капитана Фазмы высадился на Ди'Куар, сэр. 

Хакс позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться. Можно надеяться, что повстанцы не успели уничтожить все свои записи и звонки. К тому же они думали, что Первый орден просто разбомбит их базу. Империя поступила бы так. Но Первый орден – не Империя. А Фазма принесёт ему полный список планет, на чью поддержку рассчитывало Сопротивление.

Орудия «Молниеносного» выплёвывают первый залп в сторону грязно-белого крейсера. «Раддус», если Хакса не подводит память. Сошёл с верфей мон-каламари, чуть больше трёх километров в длину, с довольно скромным количеством вооружения. Тем не менее, крейсер героически старается прикрыть транспортники. Для выхода в гиперпространство им необходимо сбежать из гравитационной тени планеты. Это ещё несколько десятков километров вперёд. 

\- Эскадрильи три и четыре – на транспортники повстанцев, - Хакс размышляет секунду, прежде чем добавить: - Шестую оставьте прикрывать «Финализатор». 

Теперь в бою задействованы все эскадрильи. И никакой камикадзе на икс-винге даже в теории не прорвётся к флагману Хакса. 

У Сопротивления просто нет шансов. 

Среди роя истребителей, проносящихся мимо мостика, Хакс замечает личный корабль Рена. 

Лея Органа, вероятно, находится на крейсере. Но щиты вокруг него мерцают всё сильнее и нестабильнее с каждым залпом из турболазеров. Если Органа не самоубийца, то она покинет крейсер в ближайшие несколько минут. Взорвать спасательную капсулу – дело одного выстрела. А Органа, при всей её идеалистичности, неплохо разбирается в войне. Она тоже об этом знает. Она попытается сбежать на истребителе, но это уже проблемы Рена. Его модифицированный СИД закручивает в пике, вокруг мельтешат выстрелы, и Хакс отводит взгляд. Он даже не надеется на то, что Рена собьют. Сила, чтоб её, эффективно охраняет своих избранных. 

\- Все бомбардировщики сбиты? 

\- Так точно, сэр, - радостно рапортует Митака. 

Одной проблемой меньше. Точнее, восемью. Икс-винги то ли с храбростью, то ли с отчаянием кидаются между транспортниками и СИДами, но СИДов больше как минимум в три раза. По космосу перед кормой «Финализатора» уже плывут куски дюрастали, обломки приборов и пучки проводов. Если приглядеться, то обнаружатся и части тел, но Хакс не приглядывается. Он встаёт за спиной у артиллеристов и проходится взглядом по радарам. Количество целей неуклонно тает. 

Щиты белого крейсера мигают в последний раз. 

\- Ударить по крейсеру из ионных пушек, - приказывает генерал. На его глазах мощный заряд сотрясает весь «Раддус». Освещение внутри корабля гаснет. Двигатели теряют в мощности минимум семьдесят процентов. – Повторить удар. Два раза. 

Тогда из обломков точно никто не сможет спастись. Никакие спасательные капсулы не работают после того, как ионные залпы выжигают электронику. На глазах у Хакса крейсер беспомощно зависает в пространстве. А затем турболазеры с «Молниеносного» методично разносят его на куски. 

Хакс никогда не видел ничего красивее космического сражения. Здесь нет криков и крови, нет грязи, нельзя поскользнуться на чьих-нибудь внутренностях, не нужно уворачиваться от столбов земли, накрывающих после взрывов, и нет смысла бояться снайперов за спиной. Ничего общего с той службой, которую ему пришлось увидеть в самом начале карьеры. Хакс окидывает взглядом грандиозную картину на фоне ярко-зелёного Ди'Куара. Крейсер медленно разваливается. Облака воздуха, вылетающие из пробоин, объяты огнём. Чёрные точки СИДов роятся везде, куда падает взгляд. Яркие икс-винги носятся туда-сюда, но они не в силах предотвратить провал эвакуации. 

\- Сосредоточить огонь турболазеров на транспортниках! – Хакс не считает нужным скрывать триумф в своём голосе. - Сколько им осталось до точки выхода в гиперпространство? 

\- При их текущей скорости – не менее восьми минут, сэр, - Митака, судя по голосу, вот-вот начнёт прыгать от радости. 

Хакс улыбается и прикрывает глаза. 

На то, чтобы всё закончить, хватает четырёх минут. Горстка уцелевших икс-вингов уходит в гиперпространство, но это не проблема. Как минимум, небольшая. Основные силы Сопротивления только что были уничтожены. С Реном и СИДами на хвосте Органа не могла уйти. Других лидеров, способных вдохновить людей на борьбу за идеалы, в галактике не так много. Они, несомненно, есть, но Хакс их вычислит. Фазма как раз над этим работает. 

\- Входящий вызов, генерал, - сообщает лейтенантка справа от Хакса. – Это Верховный лидер. 

Она не успевает договорить, как над мостиком складывается огромная голограмма. 

Чувство победы тут же немного сковывает. Хоть Хакс и держит спину прямо. Только голову приходится склонить:

\- Верховный лидер, - его обезображенное лицо, сотканное из тёмно-голубых линий, повисает над полом. Это всего лишь голограмма, однако воздух в помещении словно становится на пару градусов холоднее. Хаксу хочется немедленно доложить о победе. И чтобы Сноук побыстрее закончил разговор. Хакс в целом их не любит, но публичные – на глазах у сотни подчинённых – ненавидит втройне. Вот только у Хакса нет права говорить первым. 

\- Генерал Хакс, - шелестит голос Сноука. – Вы выполнили свою задачу? 

Хаксу не вполне нравится постановка вопроса. Он успел насмотреться на то, как Сноук предпочитает управлять. Он в курсе, что людей, «выполнивших свою задачу», он без каких-либо видимых причин любит заменять другими. Однако Хакс ни единым мускулом на лице не выдаёт беспокойства. 

\- Полностью, Верховный лидер. Сопротивление разбито. Их база… - он кидает взгляд на Митаку, тот сверяется с датападом и одобрительно ему кивает, - захвачена. У принцессы Органы не было шансов уйти. Галактика примет власть Первого ордена, Верховный лидер. В этом нет никаких сомнений. 

Губы Сноука дёргаются в конвульсии, которую, при должной работе фантазии, можно было бы счесть за усмешку.

\- Как непривычно видеть в вас оптимизм, генерал, - Хакс не может сказать, в чём именно, однако где-то здесь точно сквозит насмешка. И это раздражает, но Хакс продолжает держать лицо. – Я прибуду к вам через два дня. Сосредоточьте флот у Ди'Куара. 

Голограмма исчезает, и атмосфера на мостике становится на пару тонн легче. 

\- Вы слышали приказ Верховного лидера, - генерал поворачивается к подчинённым. – Корабль поставить в стазис, всем капитанам флота отдать приказ двигаться к Ди'Куару. К вечеру жду полный отчёт о повреждениях и потерях. 

Хакс улыбается и на пол-тона смягчает голос:

\- Благодарю всех за службу. Мы только что принесли Галактике мир. 

С мостика то тут, то там доносится хлопки. Митака поддерживает их так активно, что через пару секунд не поддерживать аплодисменты становится просто-напросто неприлично. Для всех, кроме Хакса. Которому они предназначены. Он склоняет голову, благодаря офицеров, но это был не настолько великий бой, чтобы устраивать здесь театр. И, хотя чисто логически война окончена, что-то в груди не даёт расслабиться. Предчувствие. Привычка, твердящая, что не может всё быть так просто. 

Хакс поправляет перчатки и стремительным шагом уходит с мостика. 

Строго говоря, он не вполне согласен со Сноуком. Опять. Лучше было бы молниеносно развить успех, раскидать флот по наиболее значимым системам и вынудить их перейти под протекторат Ордена. Дипломатию с заключением договоров пора развивать на полную катушку. Прямо сейчас. Пока галактика растеряна и напугана. Пока ниоткуда не вылезли новые борцы за свободу. Но Верховный лидер считает иначе. Лидер хочет полюбоваться на флот и лично встретиться с командованием, хочет… Крифф знает, чего он хочет. Но Хаксу бы лучше составить стратегию дальнейшего наступления и презентовать её так решительно, чтобы Сноук даже не подумал заменять его кем-то другим. 

Хакс заходит в турболифт и набирает номер одного из ангаров. Во-первых, он лично пожмёт руки тем лётчикам, чьими руками ковалась эта победа. Нужно попросить от командиров статистику боя и решить, кого представить к награде. А во-вторых, в этот ангар уже должен вернуться магистр Рен. Хакс выиграл свою часть боя. Фазма – тоже. Дело за ним. 

С ним Хакс встречается раньше, чем планировал. Фигура в чёрных тряпках обнаруживается сразу за дверями лифта. В обычное время столь резкое появление заставило бы генерала вздрогнуть. Но сейчас в крови ещё играет адреналин от выигранного боя. Появление Рена лишь совсем немного сбивает настрой. 

\- Магистр… 

\- Генерал, - Рен делает шаг вперёд, перекрывая собой выход. – Нужно поговорить. 

В пропущенном через вокодер голосе слышится беспокойство. Это неожиданно. И это точно плохо. Хакс сторонится, пропуская Рена в лифт. Видимо, лётчики сегодня проживут без благодарности от генерала. 

\- Не здесь, - добавляет Рен, пробуждая в Хаксе самые худшие ожидания. Он нажимает на кнопку этажа с офицерскими каютами. В свою он Рена не пустит, но покои рыцаря находятся там же. 

В углу лифта, на белом потолке, поблёскивает камера. 

В лифте они оба молчат. 

Хаксу не нравится молчать рядом с Реном. Говорить с ним, конечно, ещё меньше удовольствия, но молчать – тоже занятие не из приятных. Слишком много пространства остаётся для мыслей. Нервирующих мыслей. Например, о том, что было сегодня ночью. Такие мысли окончательно сбивают ощущение триумфа, и Хакс ненавидит Рена за это. 

Тот выходит из лифта и, даже не оглянувшись на генерала, шагает к своей каюте. Во всём облике рыцаря, в тяжёлых шагах, в резких движениях, читается полное отсутствие душевного равновесия. Даже по меркам Рена. 

Он точно что-то натворил. 

Хакс идёт за ним. Заходит в полутёмную каюту. Хочется по привычке выставить освещение хотя бы на шестьдесят процентов, но Рену, видимо, уютнее при десяти. Он останавливается посреди помещения. Хакс здесь раньше не был. Глаза режет беспорядок. Предметы, раскиданные по кровати и, местами, на полу. Немного одежды, но в основном – части каких-то приборов. В углу генерал видит книгу. Кажется, он впервые в жизни видит настоящую, бумажную (или из чего она там сделана) книгу, но взгляд уже скользит дальше. По столу, на котором лежат сразу несколько датападов. 

Рен останавливается посреди комнаты. По идее, это Хаксу должно быть некомфортно рядом с ним. И ему некомфортно, более чем, но у рыцаря явно куда большие проблемы. Его плечи часто вздымаются, выдавая волнение. А ещё он не решается начать разговор. 

\- Я буду говорить с вами, только если вы снимете маску, - ставит условие Хакс. – Хотелось бы видеть ваше лицо, когда вы скажете, что упустили Органу. 

О чём ещё сейчас можно говорить с такими предосторожностями, генерал не знает. Но всё в нём надеется, что Рен ему возразит. Однако тот молчит. Секунду, вторую, третью. А после – поднимает руки к голове, и слышится тихое шипение снимаемого шлема. 

Хакс уже видел Рена без маски. На приёмах у Сноука тот её не надевал. И Хакс не вполне уверен, почему Рен её носит. Да, у него всё вечно прямо на лице написано, но эту проблему вполне возможно исправить тренировками. А само лицо – ну… нормальное. В смысле, не как у Сноука. Рена даже можно было бы назвать по-своему красивым, если бы Хакс позволял себе думать в таких категориях. 

Хакс заставил его снять маску, потому что так Рена будет проще всего прочитать. Но он не ожидал того, что увидит. Это всегда как удар поддых. Живые внимательные глаза. Выразительное лицо, после Старкиллера – пересечённое шрамом. Слишком молодое для того, кто не хуже Хакса привык отдавать приказы о массовых убийствах. Хотя Рен ненамного младше. Но он выглядит иначе. В нём всё иначе. Он просто слишком… другой. Чувствительный. Не зачерствевший. Открытый, совсем как книга в углу, и, может, где-то в другой части галактики это нормально. Не на «Финализаторе». Не в армии. Не в жизни Хакса. 

Рен обхватывает шлем широкими ладонями и продолжает молчать. Пряди чёрных волос прикрывают опущенное лицо, но Хакс видит, как плотно сжаты чужие губы. Видит отчаяние в чёрных глазах. 

\- Вы её упустили, - повторяет он, а рыцарь вздрагивает. – Нет, не так. Вы дали ей сбежать. 

Хакс бьёт наобум, но в цель. 

Уголки губ ползут вверх, однако генерал сдерживает собственное злорадство. Он поднимет записи с истребителей, которые прикрывали Рена, и он увидит там самую настоящую картину маслом. Он увидит, как рыцарь не может заставить себя выстрелить по матери, и та уходит в гиперпространство. А когда это увидит Сноук… Скорее всего, он просто избавится от своего нестабильного ученика. Галактика большая. Ученики ещё найдутся. А «Финализатор» наконец перестанет подвергаться нападениям этого недо-ситха.

\- Она… - произносит Рен севшим голосом. – Генерал Органа смогла от меня уйти, но я не… 

\- На истребителях есть камеры, магистр, - обрывает его Хакс. – Вы не выстрелили, верно? Вот чего вы не сделали. 

В каюте снова повисает молчание. Тяжёлое. Особенно – для Рена. Генерал почти слышит, как в нём что-то ломается. Видит, как широкие плечи опускаются ниже. Но рыцарь пытается держать себя в руках. Он поднимает голову и впивается в Хакса беспокойным взглядом:

\- Сноук спросит об этом вас. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я соврал? – вскидывает брови Хакс. – Соврал Верховному лидеру?

Рен морщится. И генерал в целом разделяет это его мнение по поводу Сноука, но он этого не показывает. А на лице у Рена тем временем проступает самоборьба. Какая-то… неприличная, Хакс не может подобрать слова точнее. Рен кривит брови, словно думая о чём-то, о чём думать не должен. 

До Хакса доходит только через несколько секунд. И руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. 

Рен думает о том, что увидел ночью. Сомневается и не знает, может ли он этим Хакса шантажировать. Обменять информацию на информацию. Чтобы они оба оказались друг у друга в заложниках, а Сноук не узнал о его провале. 

Ещё примерно через секунду Хакс решает уйти. Он вызовет Сноука в срочном порядке и порекомендует ему вышвырнуть Рена в открытый космос. Он даже вызовется сделать это лично. И он уже разворачивается к двери, когда Рен окликает его:

\- Стойте, - в чужом голосе отчётливо пробивается беспокойство. – Вы знаете, что Сноук про вас думает? 

Рен решил зайти с другой стороны. В принципе, это делает ему честь. Да и вопрос… интересный. Хакс оборачивается к нему и привычно складывает руки за спиной. 

\- Просветите меня? 

\- Он считает, что вы бешеный пёс, - говорит Рен, не сводя с него пылающего чем-то тёмным взгляда. – Полезный, только пока идёт война, а после вас и все ваши амбиции стоит ограничить… как он выразился, удавкой.

Хакс сжимает губы. Слова ожидаемые, но… неприятные. Хуже всего из-за того, что Рен не врёт. Наверняка не врёт. Сноук действительно мешает Хаксу возвыситься. Он не даёт ему устранять соперников. Не даёт свободы действий. Не даёт ему даже звания выше генеральского, хотя по факту Хакс давно должен ходить в кителе гранд-адмирала. 

\- И что вы предлагаете мне делать с этой информацией? – спрашивает он едко. 

Рен смотрит на него тяжело. Сомневается, но не дольше секунды:

\- Вы же не думаете, что Сноук будет править вечно? 

Теперь разговор становится по-настоящему опасным. Равно как и Рен. Хакс невовремя вспоминает, как легко для рыцаря задушить человека или переломать ему кости, даже пальцем к нему на притронувшись. И всё же аргументу силы – точнее, Силы – в этом разговоре не место. Хакс смеряет Рена презрительным взглядом:

\- Я знаю, что если я скажу Сноуку о вашем провале, то следующим лидером точно не будете вы. 

Рен наклоняет голову, и следующие его слова бьют неожиданно метко:

\- У меня есть хоть какой-то шанс. У вас – нет. Не при Сноуке.

Хакс глубоко вдыхает наэлектризованный воздух. Тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. Здесь нет камер, но Сноуку они всё равно не нужны. 

\- Он узнает об этом разговоре. Он залезает даже в вашу голову. 

\- Я научился скрывать от него часть своих мыслей, - медленно произносит Рен, понизив голос. – Я могу скрыть от него и ваши. Это ненадолго. Как только я найду ту девчонку, мусорщицу, я смогу убедить её мне помочь. С ней я сумею одолеть Сноука. 

Хакс отлично знает, что он не ослышался, но поверить в сказанное слишком сложно. Однако, пока сам Хакс борется с неверием, его мозг продолжает работать. Конечно, Рен на престоле галактики – это кошмарный сон. И всё же обхитрить его и свергнуть было бы проще, чем Сноука. Уже плюс. 

\- Предположим, вы сумеете, - осторожно проговаривает Хакс. – Что дальше? Вы возьмёте эту свою мусорщицу, отойдёте в сторону и присягнёте мне на верность? Смысл мне помогать вам? 

Рен усмехается:

\- Начнём с того, что я вас не убью, - с его низким голосом звучит особенно весомо. - Более того, на мой взгляд, белый цвет подошёл бы вам гораздо больше чёрного. 

Белый. Белый цвет – это цвет формы гранд-адмиралов. Последним такую носила Слоан. Она… она, наверное, была бы рада за Армитажа, если бы тот стал следующим. 

Он взвешивает «за» и «против». 

\- От меня требуется только подтвердить, что Органа ушла от вас своими силами? 

Рен пожимает плечами. 

\- Возможно, я попрошу вас о ещё кое-какой помощи. Но ничего, что представляло бы для вас опасность. 

Ещё вчера Хакс не участвовал бы в этом разговоре. А Рен, свергнув Сноука, предложил бы ему не повышение, а световой меч между рёбер. Но сегодня у Хакса есть рычаг давления. Чем дальше, тем их будет больше. Рен – импульсивный, зазнавшийся, местами тупой, но, возможно, с ним получится работать вместе. В крайнем случае, Хакс всегда сможет собрать доказательства и принести их Сноуку. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает Хакс. – Но вы прекратите громить мой корабль. Я устал слушать жалобы техников. Вы прекратите душить моих подчинённых. Вы… Вы не будете залезать ко мне в голову. 

На последней фразе Рен немного меняется в лице. Однако он кивает. 

На этом можно было бы закончить, но Хакс не может упустить случая до конца поставить его на место. Чтобы действительно даже не думал попытаться. Чтобы прекратил считать, что хоть что-то на этом корабле способно произойти без ведома Хакса. 

\- Я имею в виду, - цедит Хакс, добавляя в голос металл, - что вы больше никогда не залезете ко мне в голову. Я уже перенастроил замок в своей каюте. А если вы ещё раз тронете мою кошку, я лично подсыплю снотворное вам в обед и доставлю Сноуку без пары конечностей. 

Он разворачивается, как только заканчивает говорить. Он действительно не хочет видеть лицо Рена после своих слов. 

Двери разъезжаются, и стандартное освещение в коридоре бьёт по глазам. 

Хакс выдыхает. Сжимает и разжимает ладони. 

Он разбил Сопротивление и вступил в заговор против Сноука, а ведь ещё даже не вечер. 

Чем бы всё это ни закончилось – день как минимум исторический.


	3. три

Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла и массирует виски пальцами. Последние несколько часов он потратил, разглядывая экран датапада, и в глаза теперь словно насыпали песка. Но оно того стоило. Отчёты Фазмы открывают целый новый мир военных операций. Лея Органа – идеалистка. Она пыталась связаться едва ли не со всей известной галактикой в попытке объединить её в новый повстанческий альянс. Забавно, учитывая, какой процент сенаторов от этой галактики финансировал Первый орден последние тридцать лет. Тайно, разумеется. И Хакс презирает каждого из них. Финансисты, торговцы, производители оружия. В ряде случаев – преступные синдикаты. Им не нравилась Новая республика. Законы, запрещающие целый ряд производств. Высокие налоги, необходимые для содержания правительства. Неумелые, но искренние попытки обуздать преступность. Спонсоры Первого ордена уверены в том, что вырастили себе кого-то вроде ручной зверюшки. Ранкора, который сделает за них всю грязную работу, а дальше банкиры смогут беспрепятственно выжимать из планет все соки. Переговорами с ними занимался Сноук. Хакс не знает точно, что он им пообещал и какие гарантии предоставил. Но у Хакса есть список планет, по которым нельзя наносить удары. И компаний, чьи грузы нельзя перехватывать для досмотра. 

Хакс надеется, что это временно. Сноук получит последние партии денег и ресурсов, а потом наконец прекратит притворяться. Первый орден – не цепной пёс на поводке у финансистов. Первый орден – это новый порядок, жёсткие законы и никаких исключений. Должно быть так. Будет. Даже если для этого придётся убрать Сноука. Откровенно говоря, сделать это Хакс был бы рад в любом случае. 

Он быстро просматривает отчёты о повреждениях. По «Финализатору» стреляли, но ни один из зарядов не пробил щиты. Кеннеди докладывает, что на «Молниеносном» перегрелся турболазер, но техники уже над этим работают. К прибытию Сноука всё будет в полном порядке. Есть, конечно, и невозвратные потери. Но минус двадцать четыре процента от общей численности СИДов – более чем приемлемая цена за разгром Сопротивления. Хакс печатает командирам эскадрилий, что он запросит у Сноука новых пилотов. Списки отличившихся он ждёт завтра, к вечеру. Генерал готов утвердить благодарности и представить к награде. 

Потери Фазмы – нулевые. База на Ди'Куаре была пуста, повстанцы выключили даже автоматические системы защиты. Они были уверены, что Первый орден уничтожит всё ещё с орбиты.

Хакс качает головой, мысленно благодаря Империю за её жестокость. Репутация теперь идёт впереди них. Облегчает победы. 

У Хакса великолепное расположение духа, и конечно же дверь в этот момент пищит.

Кошка, спавшая на кровати, потягивается. Кривит мордочку и тихонько шипит. Генерал уверен, что он и сам скривился подобным образом, потому что за дверью – Рен. Экранчик у двери демонстрирует его сосредоточенное лицо. 

Что ж, спасибо, что не маска. 

Хакс на всякий случай отключает камеры. Их с Реном разговор однозначно будет не для записи. Зачем бы тот ни заявился. 

\- Тише, Милли, - генерал по пути к двери треплет кошку по холке. Та не расслабляется, но хотя бы перестаёт шипеть и выгибать хвост дугой. Хакс тем временем открывает дверь. Отходит в сторону, пропуская Рена, и на мгновение выглядывает в коридор. Пусто. 

Шипение с новой силой доносится из-за спины. 

\- Я её не трогал, - оправдывается Рен, с опаской глядя на злое рыжее создание. Хакс хмыкает. Формально, да, Рен и пальцем к ней не прикасался. 

\- Боюсь, Миллисент считает иначе. И её мнение в данном вопросе я ценю выше вашего. 

Обычно, если кто-то просил о личном разговоре, Хакс прятал кошку в освежителе. У неё там стоит отдельный домик, и там она точно не мешается под ногами. Не требует внимания и не портит образ сурового генерала. Но перед Реном нет смысла строить картину, соответствующую званию. Рен, как бы ни хотелось этого признавать, уже знает генерала ближе всех на этом корабле. 

\- Вы хотели поговорить? – предполагает Хакс. Рен тем временем озирается по сторонам. Видимо, ночью не насмотрелся. 

Хакс любит свою каюту. Во времена, когда генералом был Брендол, здесь всё было по-другому. Армитаж помнит его… более традиционный стиль. Безвкусные ковры и артефакты по углам, дорогие блюда, неизменный графин с бренди на рабочем столе. Армитаж выбросил хлам. Теперь здесь всё строго и изящно. Каждый предмет обстановки – красивый, удобный и необходимый. С серебряной окантовкой, сверкающей так, словно о неё можно порезаться. 

Рен, на спрашивая разрешения, садится на льдисто-голубой диван. 

Сложно представить кого-то, кто способен вписаться сюда ещё хуже. 

\- У нас есть примерно тридцать часов до прибытия Сноука, - говорит Рен то, что Хакс и сам знает. – А я пообещал, что он не прочитает ваши мысли о нашем… заговоре. 

Хакс думал, что Рен взмахнёт рукой, устроит колдунство и всё сработает. Но, видимо, процесс пойдёт сложнее. 

\- Для этого необходимы тренировки? – генерал опускается в кресло и развораяивает его к Рену. Когда он без маски, всё не так плохо, но магистр всё равно пугает. От него исходит отчётливо ощутимая аура… видимо, Силы. Тёмной стороны. Опасности и власти. Хакс не может не быть напряжённым, когда он рядом. 

Миллисент запрыгивает генералу на колени, словно тоже это чует. Пытается защитить. Хакс улыбнулся бы ей, если бы Рен не смотрел прямо в его лицо. 

\- Не совсем, - магистр качает головой. – Мне просто нужно… попробовать. Один раз. Чтобы знать, что я сумею сделать то же самое на «Превосходстве». 

Рыцарь сидит, чуть сгорбившись. Он упирается локтями в колени и, как только Хакс недовольно сжимает губы, отводит взгляд в пол. 

\- Это не будет вторжением, - объясняет Рен неожиданно терпеливо. – Я ничего не буду искать у вас в разуме. Можно сказать, что я всего лишь поставлю барьер. 

Хаксу не нравится такая внезапная вежливость. Если так подумать, то Рен вот уже сутки не толкал его, не пытался придушить и не убирал с дороги Силой. Ладно сейчас, они теперь партнёры. Но утром? На совещании? Да Рен был воплощением учтивости. И вот сейчас ему неловко. Неловко за то, что он нашёл в голове генерала. 

Если это сочувствие или жалость, то Хакс найдёт способ его придушить. Или просто-напросто вскрыть эту бледную шею. 

\- Приступайте, - пожимает он плечами. – Раз это необходимо – приступайте. 

Рен кивает. Он выпрямляет спину и вытягивает руку вперёд. Хакс вздрагивает. Это не больно. Наверное, потому что он не сопротивляется. Но ощущение такое, словно ледяная ладонь Рена шевелится прямо под черепом. Сжимает. Прощупывает. 

\- Подумайте о нашем разговоре, - диктует магистр, и Хакс прикрывает глаза. Вспоминает чужую каюту. Воспоминания на миг расплываются. Отдают холодом, и по коже идёт мороз. Но после Рен опускает руку. 

Всё вроде бы в порядке. Не считая того, насколько обеспокоенно кошка тычется Хаксу в ладони. Он поглаживает её, вскидывая бровь:

\- У вас получилось?

Рен кивает. 

\- Да. Думаю, да. И ничего лишнего, - он осекается, - кроме, конечно, вашей… ненависти. Прошу прощения, но её я не смог не заметить. 

Хакс усмехается. 

\- Не помню, чтобы я её скрывал. Вы закончили? 

Магистр кивает, но не уходит. 

Хакс вздыхает, проклиная всех богов за то, насколько тот непрошибаемый. 

\- Сноук хотел бы, чтобы мы друг друга ненавидели, - осторожно говорит рыцарь. И он прав. Разделяй и властвуй – пожалуй, любимый принцип Сноука. Он обожает стравливать подчинённых. Но фактов это не меняет. 

\- В таком случае, я могу поздравить Верховного лидера с очередным успехом. 

\- Почему? – прищуривается Рен. – Вы просто попали на его крючок. Мы оба попали, когда он засунул нас на один корабль. 

Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла и издаёт презрительный смешок. 

\- Вовсе нет, - произносит он терпеливо. – Сказать, почему я вас ненавижу? 

Рен кивает, сжав ладони на своих коленях. Ну надо же. Для него этот вопрос представляет какую-то важность? 

\- Вы не умеете контролировать эмоции. Вы вымещаете злость на тех, кто не может вам ответить. Вы ужасно импульсивны. Вы просто смешны, - перечисляет Хакс с неподдельным наслаждением. – Носите маску, чтобы никто не видел лицо, доставшееся вам от ваших ублюдочных родителей-мятежников. Думаете, что кого-то пугают ваши балахоны. Вы в юбках не путаетесь, когда дерётесь? И при этом считаете, что вы умнее всех и важнее всех. Вы нужны Сноуку только из-за этой криффовой Силы. Он прощает вам ошибки, за которые другие платят жизнями. Вы не умеете управлять людьми, вы сражаетесь не за Орден, а из-за личных обид, и вы ни черта не смыслите в войне. Вы никто без Силы. Но вы стоите на одной ступени со мной, потому что Сноук так сказал. Вы смеете мне указывать. Вы считаете, что ваша месть важнее, чем моя война. Поверьте, вы… Вы чересчур драматичны. 

Хакс делает паузу перед тем, как продолжить. Но он не сдерживается. Не хочет сдерживаться. 

\- Вы правда думаете, что Хан Соло был худшим отцом в галактике? – в голосе слышна вся глубина презрения, которую Хакс ощущает прямо сейчас. 

Рен не выдержал бы и трети того, что выдержал он. Он бы сломался. Начал бы плакать и крушить стены, а после – приполз бы под юбку своей венценосной мамаши. 

\- Вы слишком много о себе думаете, - наконец завершает Хакс. – Мы договорились. Я помогу вам. Но даже не рассчитывайте на то, что я начну уважать вас. 

Он видит, что попал в цель. И не один раз. Рен злится. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, а после – вскакивает с дивана. Возвышается над Хаксом чёрной устрашающей горой, но тот не вздрагивает. С трудом. 

\- Вы понятия не имеете, что я сделал, чтобы стать учеником Сноука, - цедит Рен. 

Хакс меньше недели назад отдал приказ об уничтожении целой звёздной системы. Рыцарь правда считает, что напугает его этим зловещим тоном? 

\- Я знаю, что однажды вы выбрали сторону, - произносит Хакс, глядя прямо в чёрные пылающие глаза. – Это была сторона Первого ордена. Но вы до сих пор мечетесь и сомневаетесь. Вы непоследовательны. Сами не знаете, для чего живёте. Вы не умеете приносить жертвы. 

Рен делает шаг к нему, и Хакс осознает что, возможно, перегнул палку. Органа сегодня спаслась, но вот Соло со Старкиллера не спасся. Хаксу никто не предоставил отчёта по данному вопросу. Но, объективно, вряд ли старый контрабандист просто заблудился в лесу или упал в какую-нибудь шахту. А вот Рен там был. Рена, раненого, Хакс едва успел забрать с разваливающейся планеты. По личному приказу Сноука. Без него эта проблема в чёрном балахоне навсегда перестала бы быть проблемой. 

Миллисент шипит, и Рен останавливается. 

На лице у Хакса не дёргается ни единый мускул. Однако кошку он чуть сильнее придерживает руками. Мысленно её благодаря. Кто знает, что пришло бы Рену в голову. Хакс его разъярил. А удушение Силой – крайне неприятная вещь. 

\- Вы сами захотели, чтобы я это сказал, - напоминает Хакс. – Что, вам нечасто смеют говорить правду? 

Генерал видит, как сильно сжаты у Рена челюсти. Он злится. Злится, потому что Хакс прав. Магистр застывает посреди комнаты с нелепо сжатыми кулаками. 

У него ведь есть всё, чем только может одарить везение. Дар Силы. Рождение в известной и небедной семье. Высокое и мощное тело. Родители, которые наверняка были неидеальными, но они были. Хакс уверен, что они Рена любили. Стоит представить, как Соло катал его на своём корабле, или как тот вуки, Чубакка, играл с ребёнком в пазаак… Боль, давняя, застарелая, заставляет поморщиться. Ребёнком Армитаж отдал бы всё за неделю такой жизни. Буквально всё. А Рен от этой жизни отказался. Он с ней теперь воюет, потому что… Крифф его знает. Видимо, шлем Вэйдера так ему сказал. 

\- Вы уже либо ударьте, либо сядьте, - роняет Хакс. – Если вы думаете, что напугаете меня, встав здесь столбом, то вы ошибаетесь. 

В идеале, Рен бы ушёл, но он садится. Берёт себя в руки. Более того, его губы трогает совершенно ублюдочная усмешка. 

\- Не врите. Я всегда ощущаю, когда меня боятся. 

Усилием воли Хакс не повышает голос. 

\- Возможно, вам стоило бы начать обращать внимание не на чувства, а на действия. На этом корабле даже бедный Митака пойдёт к вам, если я ему прикажу. Как бы он вас ни боялся, он переборет это. А вы со своими чувствами носитесь, как вуки с их священным лесом. Вы ими не управляете. Важно не быть героем без страха, - чеканит Хакс. – Важно бояться, но всё равно делать. 

Рен выгибает бровь. 

\- Так, как вы это умеете? 

У Хакса кровь отливает от лица. Он сжимает подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек. Рен о Прайде. Абсолютно точно, Рен говорит о Прайде.

\- Убирайтесь из моей каюты. 

Если Рен скажет что-то ещё, то Хакс заорёт. А он не хочет срываться. Не из-за Рена. Многовато ему было бы чести. Однако тот меняется в лице. И аккуратно, как утром, на совещании, уточняет:

\- Я… Я говорил не об этом, - и его неуместная осторожность только сильнее выбешивает. – Я серьёзно. Вы боитесь меня, но всё равно спорите. Если честно, это… всегда вызывало во мне уважение. И ваше умение контролировать страх… 

\- Я вас понял, - Хакс не узнаёт собственного голоса. Он всё ещё на грани того, чтобы закричать. – А теперь – убирайтесь из моей каюты. 

Рен наконец-то затыкается. Кивает. Он уходит, а Хакс, как никогда, жалеет, что на его столе нет того графина с бренди. Не чтобы выпить, нет. Чтобы разбить о стену. 

\- Миллисент, - он подталкивает её в бок, и кошка, по-прежнему взбудораженная, спрыгивает на пол. Она начинает ходить по каюте, мотыляя хвостом. Хакс тоже начинает ходить по каюте. Ему бы сейчас оценивать важность планет и составлять стратегию наступления, но злость на Рена буквально выводит из себя. Ладно. Пусть будет внештатная тренировка. Желательно, с кем-то живым. У Хакса нет светового меча, чтобы крушить им приборы, но ему тоже нужно куда-то девать ярость. 

Фазма, к счастью, ещё не спит. И она – как всегда – не отказывает в поединке. 

Сигнал отбоя прошёл по кораблю ещё сорок минут назад. В тренировочном зале (по размерам, скорее, ангаре) поэтому пусто. А Фазма встречает Хакса без шлема. Генерал сомневается, что кто-то кроме него (по крайней мере, из ныне живущих) видел лицо их прославленной девочки с плакатов. Жаль. Фазма красива. Хакс предлагал ей использовать в пропаганде её настоящее лицо. Прекрасная воительница, несущая смерть врагам порядка. Образ получился бы запоминающимся. Но та тогда отказалась наотрез. Сказала, что в её культуре воины всегда носят маски. Маска – и есть лицо воина. Ей, как воплощению войны (коим она себя видит), маску снимать вообще никогда не стоит. 

Хакс помнит её планету. И, в принципе, любовь к маскам – это ещё самое безобидное, что можно было вывезти с Парнаса. 

\- Рен? – спрашивает Фазма, едва увидев раскрасневшееся лицо генерала. 

\- Рен, - кивает он, не вдаваясь в подробности. Впрочем, Фазма не спрашивает. Она усмехается и кивает Хаксу на тренировочные маты. Генерал первым делом подходит к шкафчикам. Расстёгивает китель. Фазма тем временем снимает с себя доспехи, чтобы остаться в сплошном чёрном комбинезоне. Впрочем, она бы и полностью переоделась, если бы захотела. Ей в целом чуждо понятие стыда, а в случае с Хаксом… Фазма точно давно поняла, что ему всё равно. Они уже почти десять лет знакомы. 

\- Давай вполсилы, - предлагает генерал. Он однажды попросил Фазму бороться на полную. Когда был молод и наивен. Думал, что он, выпускник с твёрдой В по военному рукопашному бою, влёгкую сделает девчонку-дикарку. Поплатился десятком синяков и чудом не выбитыми зубами. Больше себя не переоценивал. 

\- Как хочешь, - пожимает плечами Фазма. Без шлема её голос звучит непривычно. Высокий, но хрипловатый. Привыкший орать приказы. 

Хакс снимает китель и аккуратно вешает его на дверцу шкафчика. Сверху кладёт перчатки. И сапоги ставит рядом. 

Фазма уже ждёт его на матах. Они оба знают правила. У Хакса их, правда, нет. Фазме нравится, когда он действительно пытается победить. А вот Фазма не должна бить по лицу, не должна оставлять следов на шее и – это тоже когда-то пришлось объяснять – ей нельзя слишком уж активно бить по болевым точкам. Хакс просто ищет честного спарринга. В который можно выплеснуть весь накопившийся гнев и никому при этом не сделать плохо. 

\- Может, ещё помолишься? – подначивает его Фазма. – Ты не переживай, я тут постою. Подожду ещё три часа. 

Хакс усмехается. Всё-таки он рад, что Фазма осталась с ними. Иногда, после дней и недель со сплошным «вы» и «сэр», приятно услышать почти дружеское общение. 

Фазма скользит взглядом по его ладоням. На них сегодня особенно много царапин. И она замечает, но она всё ещё ничего не спрашивает. Она ничего не спросила даже тогда, когда Армитаж принял её предложение убить Брендола. Много лет назад. 

Хакс надеется, что существует какая-то загробная жизнь, и старый ублюдок материт их сейчас из могилы. 

Он улыбается шире и ступает на маты. 

Фазма – как всегда, без предупреждения – кидается вперёд. 

Хакс находится на капитанском мостике, когда флагман Сноука выходит из гиперпростанства. «Превосходство» закрывает собой две трети космоса. Он огромный. Если бы кто-то спросил Хакса – чересчур огромный. Шестьдесят километров в длину. Два миллиона двести тысяч человек персонала. Это больше, чем на обеих Звёздах смерти, вместе взятых. Вот только планеты «Превосходство» уничтожать не может. Оно в целом мало что может, кроме как устрашать, быть крайне неповоротливым и потакать самомнению Сноука. Пожалуй, его самомнение будет даже больше флагмана. Но Хакс одёргивает себя. Сноук теперь рядом. О нём лучше не думать в негативном ключе. 

В груди шевелится страх. Рен обещал, что защитит мысли Хакса, но Рен мог переоценить себя. В конце концов, он постоянно так делает. И всё же генерал не может упустить шанс отправить Сноука на покой. Желательно, вечный. 

Он покидает мостик, потому что Сноук не любит ждать. Он должен вызвать и его, и Рена буквально сейчас. Комлинк - и правда - пищит. 

Хакс, следуя приказу, отправляется в ангар. Там стоит «Ипсилон» Рена, и к Сноуку Хакса должен доставить он. 

Генерал заводит руки за спину. Сдерживает волнение, и дело даже не в Рене. Крифф с ним, с Реном. Сноук всё ещё не наказал Хакса за потерю Старкиллера. Тогда необходимо было срочно добить Сопротивление, и Сноук пригрозил генералу всем на свете, но выполнение угроз отложил до лучших времён. Таких, как сейчас. Он может снять Хакса с должности главнокомандующего. Может провозить по полу носом вниз перед всем офицерским составом потехи ради. Может сделать его показательным примером и убить за провал. На взгляд Хакса, страх плохо мотивирует подчинённых. И страхом точно не добьёшься настоящей верности. Однако Сноуку, в лучших имперских традициях, результат куда важнее верности. 

Лифт останавливается. Хакс сглатывает. Вдыхает полной грудью и выходит в ангар, заставленный СИДами. 

Он смеет надеяться, что победа при Ди'Куаре, безупречная служба и план дальнейшего наступления (на него был убит весь вчерашний день, да и большая часть ночи) как-то нивелируют потерю супероружия. Хакс всё ещё полезен. Сноук должен это понимать. 

Хакс проходит к «Ипсилону». От его острых крыльев уже исходит гул, а на опущенном мостике стоит рыцарь Рен. При полном параде, в плаще и маске.

\- Генерал, - кивает он. 

\- Магистр, - Хакс отвечает таким же кивком. Держится холодно. И садится подальше от Рена. Во-первых, потому что хочется подальше. В идеале, на другой корабль, но что есть, то есть. А во-вторых – Сноук способен следить за любой мелочью. Будет безопаснее, если на публику генерал и Рен будут максимально друг друга ненавидеть. 

Путь до «Превосходства» проходит в тишине. На флагмане их встречает незнакомый Хаксу адъютант, и дальше начинается путешествие по бесконечным коридорам и турболифтам. Генерал в который раз прикидывает, сколько денег было потрачено на эти тонны дюрастали и электроники. В который раз думает, что на столь колоссальную сумму можно было бы обустроить базы сразу на нескольких планетах. Было бы полезнее. Однако все свои несогласия со Сноуком Хакс давит с особым усилием. В его голове сейчас должна быть одна сплошная бесконечная преданность. 

После очередного лифта перед ними показываются двери тронного зала. 

В голове, помимо преданности, появляется чужая рука. Хакс вздрагивает. Но это всё, что он делает. А Рен по указанию адъютанта идёт дальше один. Он первый. Хаксу остаётся ждать. 

Генерал встаёт у стены и игнорирует чужое присутствие в своей голове. Оно неясное, ненавязчивое, но ощутимое. Неприятное. Впрочем, Рену в соседнем зале точно куда неприятнее. Его нет долго. Плюс-минус двадцать минут. Голоса Сноука Хакс на слышит, но, кажется, однажды различает треск молний. 

Это… немного похоже на кадетские годы Армитажа. С той только разницей, что он учился блестяще, а Рен заслуженно получает за провал. 

Однако магистр выходит из зала живой, а значит, заговора Сноук не увидел. Это главное. Всё, что важно. 

\- Верховный лидер ждёт вас, - произносит металлический голос. Рен всё ещё в маске. Хакс вдруг понимает, что с недавних пор так стало проще. Видеть маску, а не вечно горящий чем-то взгляд. Слышать металл, а не злость или – не дай Сила, это случится ещё раз – чёртову осторожность. 

Генерал кивает и проходит в открытые двери. Те тут же смыкаются с громким шипением. Гвардейцы Сноука в ярко-красных доспехах сливаются с такими же красными стенами. Сам Верховный лидер сидит на высоком троне. Хаксу уже даже непривычно из-за того, что Сноук не такой же огромный, как на голограммах. Ростом с человека. Возможно, когда-то он был человеком. 

Хакс склоняет голову и подходит на допустимое расстояние. Он чувствует на себе взгляды гвардейцев. Если бы генерал не остановился в двух метрах от трона, если бы он сделал ещё хоть один шаг вперёд, то гвардейцы бы тут же пришли в движение. 

\- Приветствую вас, Верховный лидер, - произносит генерал, не поднимая головы. 

\- Хакс, - шелестит Сноук. Не «генерал Хакс», а просто «Хакс». Хаксу это не нравится. – Ты следил за сражением над Ди'Куаром? 

Генерал – пока ещё точно, чёрт побери, генерал – кивает чётким выверенным движением. 

\- Разумеется, Верховный лидер. Я лично командовал этим сраж… 

\- Кайло Рен, - перебивает его Сноук, - ты видел, как он упустил Органу?

Сноук подозревает. Конечно же. И на первом месте для него стоит не само сражение, а его драгоценный облажавшийся ученик. 

Холод где-то в области затылка напоминает о том, что Хакса подстраховывают. 

\- Нет, Верховный лидер. Но после боя я просмотрел записи с истребителей, которые я выделил для его сопровождения. На них видно, как Рен стреляет по кораблю принцессы, - Хакс усмехается. Они же не договаривались, что он будет Рена хвалить? - По-моему, стоило выпустить торпеды, однако магистр старался в меру собственных умственных возможностей. К сожалению, их не хватило, и принцесса успела уйти в гиперпространство. Но я уверен, что мы найдём её, уничтож… 

Горло внезапно пережимает стальной хваткой. Хакс знает, что там ничего нет, знает, что он не может пощупать Силу пальцами, и всё же руки рефлекторно поднимаются к шее. Генерал скребёт синткожей перчаток по горлу. Безуспешно пытается сделать вдох. 

\- Вы слишком любите говорить, генерал, - произносит Сноук, по-прежнему не давая ему ни капли воздуха. – Настала пора слушать. Вы потеряли Старкиллер. Неужели вы думали, что расстрел пары десятков кораблей дарует вам моё прощение? 

Горло наконец отпускает. Взамен нечто невидимое, но жёсткое толкает Хакса под колени. Спину прижимает к полу, он падает, однако давление нисколько не уменьшается. Он упирается в дюрасталь рукой, чтобы не оказаться полностью распластанным. Сноук не ждёт его ответа. Он оставляет генерала на коленях, судорожно дышащим, и продолжает речь:

\- Уверен, вы уже подготовили планы наступления. Верховное командование им я возьму на себя. Вы пока ещё генерал, - в бесцветном голосе Сноука усмешка, - но не более. Вы не будете участвовать в последующих атаках. Ваша задача – подчиняться Рену. «Финализатор» будет служить его базой для поиска Люка Скайуокера. Если вы достигнете успеха, я подумаю над вашей дальнейшей судьбой. 

Несмотря на то, как скребёт в горле, Хакс выдавливает из себя:

\- Подчиняться Рену? – возмущение – полностью настоящее. 

Шею тут же сжимает снова. Ещё сильнее, так, что Хакса сгибает напополам. Он прижимается лбом к холодному полу. Над его телом тем временем раскатывается унижающий приказ:

\- Подчиняться, Хакс. Вам нужно научиться подчиняться, - с нажимом произносит Сноук. – Если вы не хотите, чтобы я сделал этот приказ публичным, вы не посмеете мне сейчас возражать. Вы поняли? 

Шею отпускает, и Хакс закашливается. Недостаток кислорода дерёт лёгкие напополам со злостью. Сноук заберёт его планы себе. Весь его успех припишет себе. А Хакса – как минимум, временно – он ставит в прямое подчинение Рену. Но Сноук этого хотя бы не афиширует. Пока что. А если Рен злоупотребит своим положением, то он пожалеет об этом. Хакс ему это гарантирует. Необходимо держать себя в руках. Хаксу всё ещё необходимо быть терпеливым. 

\- Я вас понял, Верховный лидер. 

\- Отлично, - сила, давящая на тело, отступает. – Идите. 

Хакс поднимается на ноги. Кивает на прощание и разворачивается, всё ещё силясь отдышаться. 

Лучше бы Рену быстрее найти свою мусорщицу. Либо Скайуокера. Кого угодно, но Хакс не собирается терпеть подобное обращение ещё раз. 

Взгляд Сноука буравит его затылок на всём пути до дверей. 

Хакс с трудом давит кашель, однако спину держит патологически ровно.


	4. четыре

Хакс давно привык жить в состоянии войны. Есть он. Есть свои и чужие, есть союзники и враги. Как глобально, в масштабах галактики, так и конкретно отдельные люди. В основном, конечно, враги. Это просто. Чётко и логично. И Хакс не привык к тому, что кто-то из категории «враг» переходит в категорию «союзник». Раньше такого не было. Никогда. Но сейчас он заходит в каюту Кайло Рена, и ни один из них не пытается убить другого. Об этом даже думать больше не требуется. И это странно. Бьётся в воздухе недосказанностью. 

\- Сноук сделал «Финализатор» базой для поиска Скайуокера, - сообщает Хакс, пока рыцарь снимает шлем. – И отдал его под ваше командование. 

Рен кладёт шлем на стол с тихим стуком. И куда более громким смешком.

\- Он отдал вас под моё командование, - поправляет он генерала. – Я его об этом не просил, не смотрите так злобно. Я только настоял на том, чтобы мне дали любой корабль, кроме «Финализатора», и любого капитана, кроме вас. И, разумеется, в итоге мы оба здесь. Поверьте, так будет куда проще исполнить наш… замысел. 

В этом он прав. И всё же Хакс просто обязан уточнить:

\- Пусть так. Но не смейте командовать мной прилюдно. 

Рен опускается в бархатистое кресло. Какой-то непозволительно расслабленный для обсуждения государственного переворота. Он лишь слегка наклоняет голову к плечу:

\- Но я бы командовал. 

В этом он опять прав. Два раза подряд, надо же, целый рекорд. 

\- А ещё я бы душил вас на утренних брифингах, - начинает перечислять магистр, - и пару раз приложил бы вас лицом об пол. И возражал бы по поводу и без. И, наверное, приказал бы вам принести мне чашечку кафа прямо при офицерах… 

\- Достаточно, - обрывает его Хакс. Борется с собой пару секунд. – Вы уверены, что Сноук следит за нами так тщательно? 

Рен пожимает плечами. 

\- Он параноик. А мы – его самые лучшие и самые опасные слуги. Он держит нас вместе именно потому, что уверен, что мы никогда не сможем договориться. Так что… 

\- Ладно, - Хакс вздыхает. – Вы немного придушите меня завтра на брифинге. Но только после того, как я вас оскорблю. Думаю, для начала этого будет достаточно. И… И можете толкнуть меня днём, на капитанском мостике, чтоб уж точно сработало. Но не слишком сильно. Придумайте что-нибудь. 

\- Вы будете закрывать мне вид на космос, и я протащу вас по мостику, - кивает рыцарь. – Но на колени ронять не буду. 

Хакс кивает:

\- Благодарю. 

Надо же, как замечательно начинается их сотрудничество. На долю секунды Хаксу даже кажется, что так и будет. Но Рен остаётся Реном. Он всё портит, едва открыв рот:

\- Хотите знать, почему я раньше так к вам цеплялся? – Хакс не хочет, он здесь ради дела, а не ради болтовни (тем более – с оттенком чего-то личного), но Рен уже объясняет дальше: - Просто это немого похоже на то, что вы обо мне думаете. Я думал, что вы… как бы сказать… типичный генеральский сынок. У которого всегда всё было, которого папочка протащил по карьерной лестнице, и вот вам тридцать, а вы уже генерал. Который наверняка и в бою-то ни разу не был. И ходите при этом с таким важным видом, словно вы здесь самый умный. Ни черта не смыслите в делах Силы, но при этом смеете мне указывать. Спорите. Презираете мою Силу и мой Орден. Меня поэтому так позабавило, когда вы, генерал, на том совещании ответили мне словами древнего ситха. В тот момент я подумал, что… Что, возможно, мы похожи сильнее, чем нам обоим кажется. 

Сила упаси. Хакс не сдерживает ироничной усмешки. 

\- Это, безусловно, очень важная информация. Рад, что мы это выяснили, - он не хочет развивать тему, но всё же считает нужным уточнить: - Мне тридцать четыре. И, к вашему сведению, я бывал в боях. Включая наземные. А теперь, если вы закончили, что насчёт Скайуокера? Или мусорщицы? Кого мы ищем? 

Рен едва слышно вздыхает. Неужели он действительно рассчитывал начать с Хаксом задушевный разговор? Как бы то ни было, попытку он оставляет. Переходит к делу. 

\- Я уверен, что они сейчас вместе. Девчонке нужен учитель, - он вдруг прерывается. – Вы так и будете стоять? Кресло у меня одно, но кровать вся ваша. 

Хакс косится на кровать со смятым чёрным покрывалом. Он привык стоять, часами, если потребуется, но перед сидячим человеком стоят только подчинённые. Хакс теперь, формально, именно подчинённый. Однако ощущать себя им он не собирается. Так что проходит к кровати. Садится на край. Рен тем временем листает файлы над своим столом и выводит в центр комнаты голограмму. Изображение «Тысячелетнего сокола». 

\- Она улетела со «Старкиллера» на этом корабле, - Рен на мгновение замолкает. – Вы его знаете? Его, Хана Соло, Чубакку? 

Всё-таки придётся говорить о личном. Для Рена. Генерал отвечает ему нейтрально:

\- Я знаю, как пала Империя. И знаю, кого Сопротивление считает своими героями. 

Рен сцепляет руки в замок. Кусает губы. Он борется с собой несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем опустить лицо к полу и произнести глухо:

\- Я убил Хана Соло, - Хакс понимает, что с ним сейчас делятся сокровенным. Он даже не вставляет фразу о том, что и сам об этом догадывался. - Чубакка это видел. Он в меня выстрелил. Но он знает меня с детства, Соло… Соло иногда оставлял меня на его руках. В смысле, когда он заключал какие-то сделки по контрабанде, или ввязывался в перестрелки, а за мной должен был кто-то присмотреть. Конечно, когда моя мать об этом узнала, мои приключения на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» закончились. Но я хорошо помню Чубакку. Если я свяжусь с ним, если я скажу, что раскаялся и хочу всё исправить, то он может поверить. Я сын его лучшего друга, так что… Думаю, он захочет мне поверить. Он пустит меня на свой корабль. А в навикомпьютере «Тысячелетнего Сокола» уже находятся данные о том, куда он отвёз мусорщицу. Нужно только извлечь их оттуда. И отправиться туда же. 

Хаксу неуютно в воцарившейся тишине. Словно он должен сказать какие-то слова поддержки, но он понятия не имеет, как это делается. Рен сидит перед ним. Спутанные волосы, опущенные плечи, тяжёлый взгляд в пол. 

В конце концов, это же просто невежливо – вот так выставлять эмоции напоказ. Ставить собеседника в неловкое положение. Не в правилах Хакса позволять себе подобное. 

Рен другой, и генерал к этому, наверное, никогда не привыкнет. 

\- Но как вы свяжетесь с этим вуки? – Хакс решает придерживаться деловой сути разговора. – Он ведь должен быть вместе с мусорщицей, где бы они сейчас ни были. Вероятно, где-то на краю галактики. 

\- Да, - Рен поднимает голову, выбираясь из каких-то своих воспоминаний. Его голос начинает звучать бодрее. – Но идёт война. Чубакка не тупой, он следит за голоновостями. Он знает, что мы разбили Сопротивление, и знает, что моя ма… Что Лея Органа осталась почти одна. Он всегда обещал Соло, что позаботится о ней. Поверьте, он к ней прилетит. Может, даже попытается забрать к Люку Скайуокеру. Но это уже неважно. 

\- Потому что их накроем мы? – вскидывает брови Хакс. Он чувствует, как детали складываются в план. Ненадёжный, со многими неизвестными, но… 

\- Да, - кивает Рен. – Я помню, где располагались старые базы Сопротивления. Уверен, Чубакка помнит это ещё лучше. Ближайшая от Ди'Куара – на планете Крэйт. К тому же там очень мощные укрепления. Лея наверняка будет ждать союзников там. 

\- Неплохо, - кивает Хакс. – Только… Если мы выведем «Финализатор» на орбиту планеты, то Органа его заметит. И «Тысячелетий сокол» опять улетит. А без тяжёлых пушек мы укрепления не пробьём. Либо можно тайно высадить десант… 

Рен качает головой. Он усмехается, но без капли радости или насмешки. Горько. 

\- Лея верит, что может меня спасти. Всегда верила. Нам не потребуется десант, генерал Хакс. Она сама меня впустит. 

\- О, - только и произносит Хакс. – Ладно. Отлично. Так это… и был ваш план? Вы поэтому отпустили Органу, рассчитывая, что она выведет вас на «Сокола»? 

Рен смотрит на него. Довольно долго. Тяжело. Но в итоге отвечает:

\- Нет, - и Хакс уже жалеет о том, что не сдержал вопрос. – Генерал, я… Я знаю, что Лея Органа наш враг. Мы схватим её. Но никаких допросов. Никаких пыточных столов. Вы не скажете Сноуку о том, что она сидит в вашей камере. И после Сноука, когда я буду править, я просто… Выделю ей имение на какой-нибудь тихой планете. Чтобы было похоже на Альдераан. Вы понимаете? 

Довольно… смутно. Наверное, так поступают сыновья. Просто Хакс понятия не имеет, что сейчас с его матерью. Жива ли она где-то там, на Арканисе, или даже как её зовут. В первоорденских документах матерью генерала указана Маратэль Хакс. Законная жена Брендола. Генерал знает что, при желании, в архивах Арканиса смог бы найти другое имя. Узнать, как звали ту несчастную кухарку. Однако за последние тридцать четыре года такой необходимости ни разу не возникало. 

\- Я понимаю, что… - осторожно подбирает слова Хакс, - что это, должно быть, важно для вас. С Органой будет так, как вы скажете. Что насчёт вуки? 

Рен хмурится. Вздыхает. 

\- Лучше его отпустить. Если получится. Но если он начнёт сопротивляться, то… Я не стану обвинять того, кто попытается защитить свою жизнь. Вуки бывают довольно кровожадными. 

\- Отлично, - Хакс встаёт с кровати. – Получается, курс на Крэйт? 

Рен откидывается в своём кресле. Усмехается, на этот раз – по-настоящему, и прищуривается недобро. 

\- Нет, генерал. Уверен, Крэйт подождёт ещё один день. Сначала мне нужно на Эльфрону. 

Хакс роется в памяти, но быстро сдаётся. 

\- Это какая-то планета? Что там? 

Рен уже не просто усмехается – он ухмыляется. Плотоядно. Предвкушая нечто, что явно Хаксу не понравится. 

\- Да, генерал, это планета. Когда-то там был аванпост джедаев, но теперь это место принадлежит ордену Рен, - он выдерживает паузу, позволяя Хаксу осознать. – Мне нужны мои рыцари. 

Хакс поднимает ладонь к лицу. Проводит ей по и без того уложенным волосам. Сдерживает ужасно тяжёлый вздох. 

\- Ваши рыцари. 

Нет, генерал, конечно, догадывался. Если Рен магистр, то у него должен быть орден. И вряд ли он находится в нём один. И Хакс слышал что-то о других, видел изображения, но он искренне надеялся никогда с ними не пересекаться. Но теперь он в связке с Реном. А эти так называемые рыцари будут здесь. Будут топтать чистые полы его, Хакса, «Финализатора». 

\- Вам что-то не нравится, генерал? – Рен в открытую посмеивается над чужой реакцией. 

\- Нет, что вы, - мотает головой Хакс. – Ещё больше таких, как вы. На моём корабле. Мечтал об этом с тех пор, как впервые вас увидел. Больше тупых масок, больше… Кстати, а сколько их прибудет? 

\- Если никого не убили, то шесть, - продолжает усмехается Рен. – Не переживайте. Они не такие же, как я. Они хуже обучены и у них нет световых мечей. 

\- Ну хотя бы приборы они крушить не смогут. 

\- Я прикажу им не буянить, - обещает Рен. 

\- Я прикажу подготовить шесть стандартных кают, - отвечает Хакс. – На этом всё? Эльфрона, Крэйт, а после летим к мусорщице? 

\- Если всё получится, то да. 

Хакс кивает, прощаясь. Рен улыбается, глядя на него в ответ. Совсем слегка, но это всё равно сбивает с толку. И взгляд, которым он провожает генерала, тоже Хаксу не нравится. В нём чувствуется нечто мало ему знакомое. Нечто… не по уставу. И пусть Рен больше не враг, но генерал предпочитает держать дистанцию и с союзниками тоже. 

В коридоре – чистом, белом, ярко освещённом – дышится гораздо легче. 

Хакс включает комлинк. Записывает сообщение навигационной команде и ждёт, пока те не подтвердят: курс к Эльфроне проложен. 

\- Начинайте прыжок, - приказывает генерал. 

Штурманы сообщают, что путь займёт примерно четырнадцать часов. Выходит, генерал успеет поужинать, поспать и даже провести утренний брифинг. Лёгкая вибрация под ногами подтверждает, что корабль оживает, и Хакс снова ощущает себя в своей тарелке. Он всё ещё генерал. Он знает, что будет делать, как минимум ближайшие несколько дней. В конце пути светит свержение Сноука и контроль над галактикой. Довольно неплохо. Определённо, ради этого Хакс способен перетерпеть даже Рена. 

К середине следующего дня генерал с немалым удивлением обнаруживает, что терпеть оказывается не так уж и сложно. Рен делает исключительно то, о чём они договорились до этого. И даже спор с ним, закончившийся показательным удушьем, не особенно злит. То есть, вообще не злит. Хаксу под конец брифинга захотелось даже послать Рену плюс-минус одобрительную усмешку за то, как прекрасно они разыграли этот спектакль. 

Генерал стоит на капитанском мостике. Яркие полосы гиперпространства скользят за прозрачными панелями. Корабль вот-вот должен долететь до таинственной планеты. И, синхронно с мыслями Хакса, полосы обрываются. «Финализатор» выбрасывает в космос. Неподалёку от корабля крутится коричнево-белый шарик Эльфроны. 

Неожиданно по телу словно ударяет жёсткой подушкой. Хакса относит в сторону – подошвы сапог скрипят, скользя по полу – а на его место встаёт Рен. 

\- Загораживали обзор, - комментирует он. 

В помещении, в котором находится несколько десятков человек, повисает абсолютная тишина. Только приборы тихонько гудят да радары попискивают. 

\- Так попробуйте проверить визор в своей маске, - цедит Хакс, а сам неожиданно едва ли не улыбается. Лицевые мышцы дёргаются, и генерал в самый последний момент успевает это остановить. Оставить на лице привычный презрительный отпечаток. Просто представлять, как Сноуку об этом доносят, или как он смотрит на это через камеры, и он не знает, что смотрит на спектакль, а ещё он пожалеет о том, как поставил Хакса на колени, и… И Хаксу очень, очень приятно думать о том, что он снова самый умный. Даже если в связке с Реном. Который разворачивается, взмахивая плащом, и уходит с мостика. К планете спустя несколько минут устремляется его «Ипсилон». 

Встречать рыцарей лично – многовато чести. Хакс отправляет в ангар адъютанта, который покажет им, где находятся их каюты. Однако Хакс просто обязан увидеть, что за напасть Рен принесёт на его корабль. Он ждёт его возвращения на балконе с чудесным видом на ангар. Ждать приходится недолго. 

«Ипсилон» залетает в ангар, как всегда, плавно и почти бесшумно. Грохот махины, приземлившейся следом, заставляет поморщиться. Махина прямоугольной формы. Чёрного цвета. Хакс – впервые за очень долгое время – не может сходу определить тип судна. Однако в тот момент, когда махина выбрасывает трап, генерал наконец соображает: это спецкорабль для перевозки заключённых. Несомненно, модифицированный. Генерал не хочет даже предполагать, откуда так называемые рыцари взяли столь специфичный транспорт. Всё равно бывшие его хозяева вряд ли смогут кому-то об этом рассказать. 

Компания, вываливающаяся из корабля, сомнений в этом вопросе не оставляет. 

Их шестеро. Все в масках. И в даже более нелепых нарядах, чем у Рена. Оборванные одежды, покоцанные доспехи, балахоны. У Рена всё хотя бы было чистое, и Хакс на контрасте начинает это ценить. Магистр тем временем спускается с «Ипсилона». Подходит к своим… рыцарям – у Хакса это слово всегда ассоциировалось с чем-то куда более благородным – и начинает раздавать указания. В частности, рыцарь Рен, вышедший с монструозного вида мечом, заносит меч обратно. Отлично. Можно даже надеяться, что без оружия этим рыцарям не придёт в голову калечить корабль. Они отправляются за нервным адъютантом, но магистр остаётся на месте. Он вдруг разворачивается ровно туда, где стоит Хакс. Поднимает к нему голову и манит рукой к себе. 

Если бы здесь была Миллисент, то она бы точно сейчас зашипела. Вместо хозяина. У Рена же есть комлинк, зачем устраивать представление? И, там на менее, Хакс кивает. И даже спускается на прозрачном лифте. 

Рен ждёт его у трапа чёрной махины. 

\- Это «Ночной канюк», - произносит механический голос его вокодера. – Корабль рыцарей Рен. Мы на нём полетим на Крэйт. 

Хакс проходится взглядом по его поверхности. Вмятины, царапины, грязь. Брызги чего-то бурого на дюрастали трапа. Впрочем, не это главное. 

\- Органа не знает, кто такие рыцари Рен? И что они служат Первому ордену? Было бы некстати, если бы она что-то заподозрила. 

\- Рыцари Рен служат мне, - проводит черту магистр. – Лично мне. Идите за мной. 

Он поднимается по трапу. Хакс, настороженно сдвинув брови, поднимается следом. Внутри корабля – беспорядок и хлам. Пучки проводов торчат из-под панели потолка. Куча полуразобранных бластеров валяется в первом же углу, в который Хакс смотрит. Просто ужасно. Всё здесь ужасно. 

Рен снимает с ладони перчатку. Он прикладывает руку к замку, и трап за спиной Хакса, шипя и потрескивая, встаёт на место. Теперь они с магистром один на один. На его территории. 

Наверное, чтобы поговорить. 

Хакс надеется, что поговорить. Что творится в голове у рыцаря, всё ещё остаётся загадкой. А когда он в шлеме – даже догадки строить бесполезно. Их не на чем строить. Но, к счастью, шлем Рен снимает. И его лицо довольно спокойное. 

\- Я полагаю, вы полетитите с нами, генерал? 

Хакс редко выбирается на операции лично. Очень редко. Но рыцарь прав, Хакс не может позволить себе пропустить эту. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Или пройдёт как по маслу, а потом один из этих чучел нажмёт не на ту кнопку и сотрёт все данные с навикомпьютера «Сокола». Да Хакс с ума сойдёт, сидя на «Финализаторе». Лишённый всякого контроля. Он кивает. А Рен кивает на экранчик замка. 

\- В таком случае, ваши данные нужно вбить в системы корабля. Мало ли, что случится. 

… а здесь, видимо, всюду доступ через подобные замки. Наследие от тех времен, когда корабль ещё перевозил преступников. И эти преступники были в камерах, а не в капитанской рубке. 

Рен через пару коридоров проводит Хакса к этой самой рубке. Здесь чуть меньше беспорядка, чем в остальных помещениях. Аппаратура выглядит потрёпанной, но рабочей. Магистр запускает бортовой компьютер и вводит в него команды. А генерал решает, что из-за одного вопроса ничего страшного не случится. 

\- Можно поинтересоваться, почему эти… - Хакс намеренно выдерживает паузу, - рыцари служат вам? 

\- Потому что я убил предыдущего Рена, - коротко поясняет магистр. Компьютер загорается зелёной лампочкой. – Поднесите сюда руку. 

Хакс уточняет, расстёгивая перчатку:

\- Так Рен – это… 

\- В каком-то смысле, это титул, - пожимает плечами магистр. – Не уверен, что вы помните, но вообще-то меня зовут Кайло. 

Хакс помнит даже, что когда-то его звали Беном Соло. Но Кайло Рену об этом точно лучше не напоминать. Генерал делает пару шагов вперёд. Прислоняет ладонь к экрану, и тот гудит, сканируя биометрию. 

Рен стоит довольно близко. А подходит ещё ближе. Прямо за плечо. И смотрит туда, куда не следует. 

\- Ваши царапины… 

\- Кошка, - коротко поясняет Хакс. Тут же стремясь перевести тему: - Так эти ваши рыцари… 

\- Давайте так, - прерывает его Рен. – Вы ответите на мой вопрос, а я отвечу на ваш. 

Звучит как прямая и честная сделка. Несмотря на то, что предчувствие из-за чужого тона – серьёзного тона – совершенно нехорошее. Хакс, поразмыслив немного, кивает. Рен тоже кивает. Он по-прежнему стоит у генерала за спиной, и это дискомфортно. На грани вторжения в личное пространство. 

Компьютер пищит, требуя поднести ладонь для повторного сканирования. 

\- Дело в том, - начинает Рен тем осторожным тоном, за который Хакс уже хотел разбить ему лицо, - что я искал на вас компромат. Пытался найти. Чтобы показать Сноуку, скомпрометировать вас, ну и вы сами понимаете. Но вы оказались просто идеальным генералом. Ни взяток, ни пропаж бюджетных денег, ни единой огрехи в пропаганде или интервью для голонета. Целый список военных побед. Пара подозрительных смертей, вроде Брендола Хакса и его неизвестной болезни, но ничего однозначно ужасного. Вы даже с подчинёнными не спите. Либо как-то очень круто шифруете это в своём расписании. 

Хакс напрягается. Понимая, что, кажется, паскудное предчувствие не подвело. 

\- Ваш вопрос? – чеканит он. 

Рен молчит почти четыре секунды, только усугубляя тем самым ситуацию. 

\- У вас вообще был кто-нибудь после… академии? 

Хакс сжимает губы. 

\- Предполагалось, что вопрос будет о работе. 

Над ухом раздаётся усмешка. 

\- Боюсь, это вы сами себе предположили.

Хакс закрывает глаза. Плотно сжимает веки. Он может просто не отвечать, но это будет выглядеть смешно. Словно он чего-то стесняется. Зато… зато такой вопрос даёт право на не менее каверзный вопрос от генерала. Зачем бы Рену ни была нужна столь… специфичная о нём информация. 

Компьютер разрешает ему убрать руку, и Хакс её опускает. Но к Рену он не разворачивается. Так и стоит спиной. Сосредоточенно надевая на ладонь перчатку. 

\- Девушки никогда меня не привлекали. Мужчины – после коммандора – тоже нет. Так что вся моя любовь принадлежит Первому ордену, - генерал добавляет, хмыкнув: - Хотя, пожалуй, если бы «Финализатор» был человеком, я смог бы его обнять. 

\- После коммандора? – переспрашивает Рен.

\- Капитан Энрик Прайд, - озвучивает Хакс его нынешнее звание. – Вы его видели. Когда…

\- Я понял. 

\- Замечательно, - резюмирует Хакс. – Моя очередь. Как вы… 

\- Почему Прайд ещё жив? – перебивает его Рен. Ужасно бестактно. Но он хотя бы понимает, что это были за «подозрительные смерти» на карьерном пути Хакса. 

\- Сноук намекнул, чтобы я его не трогал, - и, кажется, нужно пояснить ещё чуть дальше. – Не думаю, что Сноук залезал в мою голову так глубоко, как вы. Но… он знает, что я не люблю сослуживцев своего отца. Это довольно легко понять с его уровнем доступа и отчётами о военных потерях. 

Хакс видит краем глаза, что Рен кивает. Задумчиво. А затем снова открывает рот:

\- И что вы… 

\- Хватит, - обрывает его Хакс. – Достаточно. Об этом – достаточно. И я предупреждаю, что если вы расскажете кому-то о том, чего вы не имели никакого права знать, то я найду способ вас пристрелить. У вас есть моё слово. 

Рен закрывает рот. Наконец-то. Почему он не умеет затыкаться сам? Ходячая проблема. Хакс не привык к такому количеству вопросов. Он категорически не привык к тому, что кто-то им интересуется. 

Эта мысль – точнее, её формулировка – прошивает мозг не хуже бластерного заряда. 

Рен им интересуется.

Хакс вздрагивает. Он наконец поворачивается к рыцарю. Тот всё ещё близко. И он не делает шага назад, хотя расстояние между ними – совершенно недостаточное. Десяток сантиметров, не больше. Хакс уже упирается спиной в компьютер, так что ему двигаться некуда. Он заперт. А Рен на него смотрит. В его тёмных глазах, как всегда, целая бездна эмоций. Хакс не в состоянии различить их все. Он вообще не уверен, что сам способен столько всего чувствовать. Однако от чужого взгляда у него дёргает между рёбер. Возможно, это было там всегда, но Хакс не замечал из-за маски. Возможно, ему и сейчас только кажется. Но на дне чёрных значков поблёскивает нечто, знакомое Хаксу из худших его кошмаров. Нечто жадное и властное. Рен не зверь. В нём читается контроль. Он умеет подавлять желания и понимать границы. И всё же блеск из его взгляда никуда не девается. 

\- Почему вы спросили меня об этом? – голос Хакса только благодаря многолетним тренировкам остаётся ровным. Он подавляет желание скрестить руки на груди. Отгородиться. 

\- Это и есть ваш вопрос? – уточняет рыцарь. 

К чёрту. 

\- Да. Да, это и есть мой вопрос. Отвечайте. Сейчас же. 

Хакс понимает, что его волнение прорывается наружу, и злится из-за этого ещё сильнее. Рен тем временем закусывает губу. Не сводя взгляда с лица Хакса. На какое-то мгновение этот взгляд совершенно, мать его, отчётливо спускается к губам Хакса, и его руки мгновенно сжимаются в кулаки. Тишину рубки рвёт скрипом перчаток.

\- Я… - голос Рена, низкий и глубокий, словно оседает у Хакса на коже. Мешает ему нормально дышать. – Я не столь категоричен, как вы. В смысле, мне много кто нравится. И когда я вас увидел, я понял, что, кажется, фанатичные рыжие генералы тоже… вполне себе ничего. Но это не имело никакого значения, когда мы хотели друг друга убить. Но мы же больше не хотим, верно? И… И поэтому я подумал что, возможно, мы могли бы попробовать… 

\- Нет.

Хакс только спустя секунду понимает, что это был его голос. Но он ответил правильно. Нет. Нет, и он очень сильно хочет убить Рена прямо сейчас. 

\- Почему? – спрашивает рыцарь с таким видом, словно это нормально – такое спрашивать. 

Хакс открывает рот. Закрывает. Его буквально парализует из-за возмущения и гнева, а Рен трактует это совершенно по-ублюдски:

\- Если бы вы просто-напросто не хотели, - произносит он вкрадчиво, - то вы бы уже сказали, что не хотите. А давайте я теперь скажу вам правду? 

Генерал сглатывает. Он усиленно берет себя в руки. Он набирает в лёгкие почему-то ставшего горячим воздуха, но Рен уже начинает говорить:

\- Вы боитесь, - говорит он безжалостно прямо. – Притом вы боитесь не только меня, вы боитесь любого… близкого взаимодействия. У вас почти нет опыта. И вы пытаетесь себя защитить, но… 

\- Хватит! – генерал всё же срывается на крик. Его кулак врезается в какой-то металлический ящик, но и звон, и боль почти не проникают в сознание. Хакс цедит звенящим от злости голосом: - Если вы скажете ещё слово, ещё хотя бы одно слово, Рен, то я сегодня же сдам вас Сноуку. 

Взгляд Рена, прикованный к его лицу, продолжает гореть. Но он молчит. 

\- Сейчас я выйду из этого корабля, - диктует генерал, - и я сделаю вид, что этого разговора никогда не было. Вы поступите точно так же. Тогда, Рен, мы сможем продолжить наше сотрудничество. Без лишних эксцессов. Вы всё поняли? Кивните. 

Рен не двигается с места, и Хакс приказывает подчёркнуто ледяным тоном:

\- Кивайте, крифф вас побери. 

Рен хмурит брови, словно это не единственный вариант. Словно он думает о том, чтобы сделать что-то ещё. Но в итоге он сдаётся. Подчиняется. Кивает и, более того, отходит в сторону. Слегка подняв руки. Показывая, что он ничего не делает, и за столь джентльменский жест Хакс готов сломать ему эти самые руки. Однако в реальности он только выходит из рубки. Шагает по коридорам стремительным шагом. Одёргивает китель. 

Просторный и светлый ангар помогает немного прийти в себя. Пара лётчиков при виде Хакса вытягивается по струнке. Он им кивает. Он здесь – генерал. Он – высшая власть. Разговора только что никогда не было. Рен не посмеет повторить. Хакс дышит глубоко. Он начинает шагать прочь от корабля, когда замечает спешащего к нему Митаку. 

\- Сэр, - кивает он, пристроившись рядом. – Сэр, один из рыцарей Рен… кажется, он назвал себя Курук… в общем, он угрожал вашему адъютанту виброклинком, сэр. Кажется, он сделал это ради шутки, но адъютант был очень напуган, и…

Хакс вздыхает, не скрывая злости. Митака поэтому затыкается. 

\- Идите и скажите об этом Рену, - генерал кивает на корабль. – Передайте ему от меня, что если он не усмирит своих рыцарей, то я погружу их всех на спасательные капсулы и выкину неподалёку от ближайшей чёрной дыры. Магистра это тоже касается. 

Лейтенант, и в нормальном состоянии белый, как листок флимсипласта, бледнеет ещё сильнее. Обычно Хакс не заставил бы его говорить Рену такие вещи. Обычно он с радостью сказал бы их ему сам. Но прямо сейчас он слишком сильно не хочет говорить вообще ни с кем. 

\- Вас понял, сэр, - у Митаки трясутся губы, но он разворачивается и идёт к «Ночному канюку». Рен как раз с него спускается. 

Если Митака не сбежит с «Финализатора» до конца месяца, то Хакс его повысит. 

Прямо сейчас он идёт в тренировочный зал. Генерал не сможет устроить бой с Фазмой посреди дня (та не снимет шлема, а драться с ней в доспехах всё равно что драться с танком), но он сможет пострелять по голоцелям. Жаль, их нельзя запрограммировать изображать Рена. Хотя, может, если покопаться в настройках… 

Он займётся этим. Обязательно. Как только будет время.


	5. пять

Ночью всегда становится хуже. Когда вся громадина «Финализатора» сжимается до каюты, кровати и светло-серого потолка. Рядом нет подчинённых, которые напоминали бы Хаксу о его звании. Вместо генеральского кителя – чёрная футболка и тонкое одеяло. Хакс привык работать так много, чтобы ложиться мгновенно и засыпать без снов. Иначе он остаётся один на один с собой. С темнотой, с усталостью и с мыслями, которые по ночам вечно какие-то… более личные. Не о войнах, заговорах или том проекте по разработке нового поколения истребителей. О нём самом. 

Ночью он ощущает себя не генералом Хаксом, а человеком по имени Армитаж. 

И он это ненавидит. 

Сегодня особенно плохо. Сегодня у него упрямо не получается заснуть. Это из-за Рена, но Армитаж опасается о нём думать. Он переворачивается на спину. Закрывает лицо руками. 

Неприятный голосок внутри шепчет, что если бы Рен был неправ, то Хакс бы не закричал. Не сорвался. Но Рен неправ. Этот непрошибаемый магистр самого тупого ордена в галактике просто по природе своей обязан быть неправ. У Армитажа вообще-то было немало опыта. Прайд за полтора года много чего успел. Армитаж побывал и на коленях, и в коленно-локтевой, и… И он впивается пальцами в волосы. Жмурится, подавляя по-прежнему яркие воспоминания. Первый такой раз был первым же – и единственным – когда он разрыдался прямо у Прайда в кабинете. Обычно сил хватало на то, чтобы дойти до своей спальни, желательно – до душа, но тогда… Тогда было намного хуже, чем обычно. Было страшно, было очень больно и казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Хакс помнит, как он мычал и всхлипывал в металлический стол, в который Прайд уткнул его лицом, и как чужая ладонь давила между лопаток, и боль даже почти заставила его просить - умолять - Прайда остановиться. Армитаж до сих пор рад, что не попросил. Он никогда не просил. А коммандор бы только сделал происходящее ещё больнее. Но, так или иначе, первый раз не был единственным. И бывало, что Армитаж получал удовольствие. Чисто механически. Не то чтобы с удовольствием было лучше, наоборот, но… Но он знает, что это такое. И знает, что это не стоит хоть сколько-нибудь значимого места в жизни. 

Армитаж вдыхает судорожно и роняет ладони на подушку. Царапает гладкую поверхность пальцами. Прикусывает губу – до боли, которая отвлекает от той, другой, боли – и силится подумать о чем-то ещё. 

Он покривил душой, когда отвечал на чужой вопрос. Было несколько случаев, когда ему кто-то нравился. После академии. Но это всегда были другие военные, а отношения на рабочем месте – повод для целого ряда неудобств и проблем. Конечно, отношения – вещь для секса необязательная. Хакс видел, как люди встречались и расходились буквально за ночь. Пару раз, когда он был моложе, ему даже казалось, что кто-то намекает ему на нечто подобное. Но в теле уже сидел страх. Ладно. Армитаж уже тогда знал, что после всего, что Прайд с ним сделал, он – особый случай. Что он не смог бы просто развлечься с кем-то после отбоя и забыть об этом на утро. Он… наверное, ему нужно было бы доверять. На него нужно было бы тратить время. Желающих не нашлось. Ни в восемнадцать лет, ни в двадцать, ни в двадцать пять. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, что Хакс никого не искал. Да и с каждым годом признаваться кому-то в том, что в сфере личных отношений Армитаж ощущает себя как на минном поле, становилось всё более стыдно. Было куда проще и полезнее сосредоточиться на службе.

Рен сегодня смотрел на его губы. 

Прайд ни разу не изъявлял желания его поцеловать. 

Армитаж… короче, он никогда. 

А Рен, между прочим, явно с очень и очень многими. 

Рен бы рассмеялся над ним. Кто бы не смеялся? А Хакс всю жизнь потратил на то, чтобы добраться до самого верха. Занять то место, перед которым любой будет уважительно склонять голову. К тому же доверять он не умеет. Патологически. Никому, кроме… 

\- Миллисент, - сдаётся Армитаж и шёпотом зовёт кошку. Та лежит на другой стороне кровати. Недолго, потому что её хозяину она очень нужна рядом. И он, осторожно обхватив рыжие бока, двигает её к себе. Обнимает. Утыкается носом между ушей. 

Камень в груди становится немного легче. 

Возможно, он доверяет кошке только потому, что та не умеет разговаривать. 

Милли, лениво поджав под себя лапы, засыпает снова. Хакс ей завидует. У него так не получается. 

Он нашёл Миллисент четыре года назад. Это была наземная операция, а Армитаж уже был генералом (хоть и не главнокомандующим). Но Фазма запросила его присутствия. Первый Орден покорял очередную отсталую планету, на которой даже не слышали о Новой Республике, и там крепко засел преступный картель. Он угрожал использовать ядерное вооружение, если штурмовики не уберутся с их планеты. Нужно было разработать план наступления, при котором картель был бы уничтожен, но планету при этом не уничтожило бы радиацией. Хакс разработал. Фазма выполнила. А среди развалин, по которым Хакс шёл после боя, он заметил маленькое рыжее пятнышко. Пятнышко пищало. Едва слышно и очень хрипло, словно пищало уже много-много часов, но никто к нему так и не пришёл. Однако пятнышко не сдавалось, а Хакс всегда уважал тех, кто не сдаётся. К тому же пятнышко было жаль. При ближайшем рассмотрении у него обнаружилась шерсть, маленькие слезящиеся глаза и четыре тонкие лапы. Когда генерал поднял пятнышко на руки, он увидел ещё и хвост. А лапки вцепились в его пальцы, отчётливо дрожа, и опустить этот комочек обратно на землю даже у главы проекта «Старкиллер» не хватило духу. 

Вообще-то на звёздных разрушителях запрещено держать животных. И, пожалуй, это единственный случай, когда Хакс злоупотребил своим генеральским положением. 

Бедное дрожащее пятнышко выросло в большую гордую кошку с шикарной рыжей шерстью. Умную, верную и, зачастую, наглую, но она же генеральская. Ей можно. Ей даже положено. 

Армитаж плохо помнит, как выживал без неё. 

Он гладит Миллисент, успокаивая скорее себя, чем её. 

Армитаж знает, почему он не спит. Знает, о ком он боится думать. А Хакс вообще-то ненавидит бояться. Поэтому он, плотно сжав губы, думает. Как может, объективно. 

Кайло Рен красив. Возможно, не все бы с этим согласились, но Армитаж видит так. Рену даже шрам на лице идёт. Добавляет опасности. Напоминает о том, что перед Хаксом – массовый убийца, притом убийца, который стал им намеренно. Бен Соло мог бы прожить прекрасную жизнь сына героев Восстания. Но он осознанно выбрал Тёмную сторону. Не исключено, что он ради этого сам себя переломил. Через колено, с особой жестокостью. И это, как ни крути, вызывает уважение. Хакс понимает такое. Он тоже сделал себя сам. 

Кайло Рен… возможно, не такой раздражающий, как Хакс думал раньше. То есть, Рен своевольный. Прямолинейный, как танк, и такой же упрямый. Но с ним можно разговаривать. Он понимает аргументы. Оказывается, он даже умеет принимать отказы. Как минимум, временно. В конце концов, с ним вполне возможно взаимодействовать. 

Хакс читал досье Рена. В Первом ордене на всех есть досье. Он в курсе, что Рену тридцать лет. Рыцарь учился у Люка Скайуокера, а одновременно с его побегом джедайская школа перестала существовать. Физически. Трупы погибших учеников в Новой Республике хоронили с трауром. Затем Рен… собственно, стал Реном. Несколько лет он путешествовал по Неизведанным регионам в составе этой банды. О них известно, в первую очередь, то, как их боялись. Так называемый орден занимался грабежами и убийствами на десятках разных планет. 

Потом Рен пришёл к Сноуку. 

Спустя пару месяцев тот приставил Рена к «Финализатору». 

Хакс понимает, что между строчек досье скрывается целая бездна событий. Он видел эту бездну в чужих глазах. В душе у Рена словно идёт непрекращающаяся ядерная война. Это тоже красиво. 

Определённо, Кайло Рен красив. Ещё он высокий. С широкими плечами и мощным торсом. Армитаж, всё детство слушавший, какой он слабый и тощий, о таком мог никогда даже не мечтать. Хакс, конечно, тренируется. У него стройное тело и крепкие мышцы. Он неплох в рукопашной. Но у Рена изначально другое строение тела. И это тоже красиво. Привлекательно, если так подумать. 

Армитаж сглатывает. 

Кажется, лучше бы он не начинал об этом размышлять. Но теперь остановиться сложно. Хаксу нужно понять, что делать. Да, он уже приказал Рену заткнуться, но то была первичная защитная реакция. Она прошла. И, кажется, Армитаж… не знает. 

Если бы для него всё было проще. Если бы не было Прайда и были все те возможные приятные связи. Если бы он был нормальным, то, возможно, он не стал бы так быстро уходить из рубки. Рен выглядит как тот, на кого хочется согласиться. 

Однако они в этой чёртовой реальности, и Армитаж просто не умеет на такое соглашаться. Он умеет выполнять приказы. Умеет отдавать приказы. Он отлично умеет убивать – особенно из винтовки. И, конечно, из турболазеров «Финализатора». Он обучен оказывать первую помощь раненым, а ещё он искренне любит толкать пропагандистские речи. Короче говоря, он умеет быть генералом. Но он очень плохо умеет быть человеком. 

У Рена, судя по его поведению, проблема прямо противоположная. 

Рен, наверное, мог бы его научить. Чувствовать. Всё то, что Хакс двадцать лет давил и не признавал. Но это наверняка было бы сложно. В первую очередь, для Армитажа. И ради чего? Ради секса с этим… 

Хакс вдруг понимает, что назвать Рена чучелом почему-то уже не может. 

Плохой знак. Армитаж облизывает пересохшие губы. 

Хватит думать про рыцаря. Рену-то зачем с ним возиться? Галактика очень, очень большая. Если покопаться как следует, может где-нибудь даже найдётся ещё один… как он там выразился? фанатичный рыжий генерал? 

В груди у Армитажа сидит давняя, застарелая и больная уверенность в том, что он ничего не стоит. Конечно, он знает, что это неправда. Он всю свою жизнь, каждый день подтверждает, что это неправда. Как окружающим, так и себе. С окружающими, судя по всему, давно получилось. Даже ублюдок Прайд ему теперь подчиняется. Даже Сноук признал, что его планы хороши, когда забрал их себе. Но с самим собой – тяжелее. На пару тысяч тонн тяжелее. 

Армитаж вздыхает. Он перебирает пальцами шерсть тихо сопящей Миллисент. Скользит взглядом по линиям потолка. 

В другой вселенной. В другой жизни. Какой-то другой Хакс, наверное, сейчас вовсю целовался бы с Реном. При мысли об этом по венам проходится жар, но генерал усилием воли эту мысль давит. Будет лучше, если Рен его послушает и больше никогда об этом не заговорит. Будет проще. В жизни Хакса не произойдёт ничего нового, а значит, точно не произойдёт ничего плохого. К тому же у них полно дел. Вряд ли Рен будет зажимать его в углах на глазах у своих рыцарей. 

Армитаж в безопасности. 

Он выдыхает, чуть крепче обнимает кошку и закрывает наконец глаза. 

Хакс высыпается плохо, но он высыпается. Бывали периоды, когда он по неделе подряд жил на одном только кафе и стимуляторах. И такие периоды точно ещё будут, война только начинается. Так что сейчас он чувствует себя почти замечательно. Наблюдает за тем, как небольшой отряд лучших штурмовиков Фазмы загружается на «Ночной канюк». Сама Фазма стоит у трапа, сжимая в руках хромированный бластер. Куча модификаций, повышенная мощность, несколько режимов стрельбы (включая почти пулемётный). Хакс когда-то помогал ей собрать вооружение. 

\- Ей точно можно доверять? – раздаётся сбоку механический голос. Но Рен держится во вполне приличном шаге. А Хакс держит себя в руках. 

\- Во-первых, у неё нет личного доступа к Сноуку. А во-вторых, да, - в ангар заходят рыцари, и генерал использует аналогию. – Вы же доверяете своему ордену? Так вот, Фазма и штурмовики – это мои рыцари. А «Финализатор» - мой орден. Так вам понятнее? 

Рен выдерживает паузу, но всё же добавляет:

\- Она капитан штурмовиков. Разве они не служат нашему Верховному лидеру? Разве вы им это не вдалбливаете с самого детства? 

Хакс хмыкает. Снисходительно. Как же все-таки мало рыцарь знает про то, что творится внутри Первого ордена.

\- Программу подготовки штурмовиков разрабатывал мой отец, Рен. Мы несколько лет работали над ней вместе, а сейчас её курирую единолично я, - пожалуй, эта программа – единственное, в чём они с Брендолом находили согласие. – В учебных пособиях штурмовиков очень мало написано про Верховного лидера, но зато много – про подчинение генералам. Знаете, кто единственный генерал в этой части космоса? Я. К тому же Фазма попала к нам уже вполне сформировавшейся личностью. Поверьте, на Сноука ей плевать. 

\- Но Сноук сам может с ней связаться. Поймите, если она скажет Сноуку о том, кого мы схватили, то… 

Хакс морщится с лёгким раздражением.

\- Рен, вы не знаете Фазму. Она далеко не так идеальна, как мне хотелось бы, - и поэтому она сдала «Старкиллер» повстанцам, но Хакс попытался её понять. В конце концов, ей бластер приставили к голове. – Я сомневаюсь, что во всей галактике есть хоть что-то или кто-то, за кого она была бы готова умереть. Преданность… это немного не её, верно. Но если поставить рядом меня и Сноука – то я выигрываю сто очков вперёд. Или тысячу. Или даже пару сотен тысяч. 

Фазма исчезает в глубине корабля. По трапу поднимаются рыцари. 

\- Не знал, что вы так близки. 

Хакс молчит секунду. Однако поблизости никого нет. А похвастаться - хотя бы перед кем-то - хочется. Генерал никому раньше не мог рассказать. Но с Реном у них уже общих тайн наберётся на целую могилу, так что какая разница? 

\- Вы же не думали, что я убил Хакса-старшего своими руками? 

Маска Рена поворачивается к нему. 

\- На самом деле, немного зная вас… 

Хакс усмехается. 

\- Боюсь, я не смог позволить себе такой роскоши. Тогда в высшем военном командовании было куда больше его приятелей, и они все живьём бы меня сожрали, будь у них хоть какие-то подозрения. 

\- Значит, Фазма, - кивает Рен. 

\- Фазма, - вторит ему генерал и направляется к трапу. Однако Рен вдруг ловит его за рукав. Он не дёргает на себя, он просто заставляет остановиться, но Хакс всё равно каменеет. Ладонь Рена – в перчатке. Хакс – в плотной шинели. Но это же всё равно считается за прикосновение, верно? 

Магистр чуть крепче обхватывает его запястье. Наклоняется. Спрашивает - как всегда, в лоб:

\- Хотите, я убью Прайда? 

У Хакса буквально отнимается язык. Вдох застревает в горле. На помощь приходят только заточенные боевые рефлексы. Генерал выдёргивает руку из чужой хватки – Рен не пытается помешать – и заставляет себя глотнуть недостающего кислорода. 

\- Нет. Не смейте. Его я убью сам. 

Эта фраза когда-то каждый день вертелась в голове Армитажа. Именно она не дала ему до конца сломаться. И Рен ни за что это у него не отнимет. Магистр, кажется, понимает. Он кивает, признавая право Хакса. А после, слава всем богам галактики, идёт к «Канюку». 

Операция начинается. 

Хакс идёт следом за Реном. Садится в рубке по соседству с ним и пристёгивается потёртыми ремнями. Он должен думать только о задании, но чужой вопрос не идёт из головы. Как расценивать предложение убийства? Это флирт? Или просто вежливость? Ну, то есть это, конечно, повод для трибунала, но если быть реалистами – то это что? 

\- Какие будут приказы? – раздаётся за спиной металлический голос Фазмы.

Хакс поворачивается к ней. Срочно перенастраивая мышление. 

\- Первым из корабля выйдет магистр, - объясняет он план. Рен тем временем выводит корабль в космос. – Предполагается, что ворота базы перед ним откроют. Когда это произойдёт, он их заблокирует. В этот момент мы начнём атаку. Покажи штурмовикам «Тысячелетний сокол», его повреждений допускать нельзя. Категорически нельзя стрелять по Лее Органе. Любой, кто по ней попадёт, сам пойдёт под расстрел. Или, - он кидает взгляд на Рена, - под световой меч. Остальных повстанцев убивать на месте. 

\- Пленных не брать? – уточняет Фазма. – Ни одного? 

Хакс задумывается на секунду. 

\- Если получится, то пусть будет несколько. Для допросов. 

Фазма кивает и уходит вглубь корабля. 

В космосе перед ними уже видна зелёно-коричневая планета. Крэйт. Неловко получится, если они никого тут сейчас не найдут. Впрочем, Рен ведёт корабль вполне уверенно. А Хаксу остаётся только ждать. 

Кажется, Рен что-то чувствует. Маска не выдаёт эмоций, но вся его фигура словно застывает. 

\- Она здесь. 

\- Замечательно, - кивает Хакс. – Поверьте, у Органы будет лучшая тюремная каюта на всём «Финализаторе». 

\- Нет. Вы не поняли. Мусорщица здесь. 

Хакс молчит пару секунд. Но это же им только на руку, верно? 

\- Получается, она прилетела за Органой вместе с вуки? 

\- Не знаю. Наверное, - вокодер лишает голос Рена всяких чувств, однако отрывистость речи выдаёт его волнение. – Но Скайуокера здесь нет. 

Про себя Хакс думает, что это хорошо. В прошлый раз девчонка едва не убила Рена. С ней и с мастером-джедаем одновременно тот мог бы и не справиться. 

\- Но план остаётся прежним? – уточняет генерал. – Сначала идёте вы, затем мы, убиваем всех и захватываем «Сокол»? 

\- Да, - кивает Рен. – Но по мусорщице не стрелять. Она нужна мне, чтобы убить Сноука. 

\- Разумеется, - кивает Хакс. Он сдвигает рукав, включает комлинк и передаёт новую информацию Фазме.

Рен пилотирует корабль, не глядя на экран навигатора. Похоже, его ведёт Сила. Сквозь космос и атмосферу, над пожухлым лесом, к огромной равнине белого цвета. В конце равнины виднеются скалы. Когда они подлетают чуть ближе, Хакс различает в них огромные металлические ворота. Укрепления и вправду мощные. Для того, чтобы разбить такие, не помешала бы специальная лазерная пушка. И, желательно, несколько шагоходов для прикрытия. Но у них есть только корабль, заполненный наполовину штурмовиками, наполовину чёрт пойми кем, Фазма и магистр. Хакс из корабля выйдет только после штурмовиков. У него есть бластер на поясе, а под кителем – тонкая кортозисная броня, но ничто на свете не способно заставить его полюбить наземный бой. 

Рен опускает корабль в десятке метров от ворот. Они действительно гигантские. Звёздный разрушитель в них бы не пролез, но почти. 

Рыцарь встаёт с кресла. Смотрит на ворота. Он тяжело дышит, и, кажется, для него бой уже начался. 

\- Органа там? – осторожно уточняет Хакс. 

Рен кивает. Он поднимает ладони к голове и снимает шлем. Точно. Органа должна увидеть лицо своего сына, чтобы поверить. Хакс смотрит на него только секунду. Дольше – неудобно. Неловко. Из-за того обилия эмоций, которое на нем читается. Которые Хакс просто неспособен разделить. 

Магистр стремительно выходит из рубки. Его шаги затихают в коридорах корабля. 

\- Фазма, - Хакс подносит комлинк ко рту. – Помнишь, я приказывал не стрелять по мусорщице? 

\- Отмена приказа? 

\- Не совсем. Убивать нельзя. Но если будет шанс, то ударь по ней оглушающим зарядом. 

\- Поняла тебя, - комлинк шипит и отключается. 

Рен наверняка выбрал бы сам с ней поговорить, а то и сразиться, но Хаксу не нужно, чтобы его снова тяжело ранили. Он помнит кучу жалоб от напуганных врачей, две разрушенные палаты и несколько разбитых меддроидов. Рыцарю тяжело далось его прошлое поражение. Не в интересах Хакса снова его допускать. 

Фигура Рена застывает на фоне ворот. 

Поначалу ничего не происходит. И Хаксу снова кажется, что всё это в высшей мере глупо. Если бы к его базе подлетел неизвестный корабль, а из него вышел один из главных его врагов, то он бы просто ударил по врагу из пушек. Или бластеров. Чего угодно, что было бы под рукой. Вот только там, за воротами, командует Лея Органа. Органа, которая, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст, осталась всё той же безнадёжной идеалисткой. 

Возможно, если бы все сенаторы были такими, как она, то Республика никогда бы не пала. 

К Лее Органе прилетел её единственный сын. 

Ворота начинают подниматься. 

Рен ждёт. Почти минуту. Ворота останавливаются со стуком, который лёгкой вибрацией отдаётся даже на корабле. 

Хакс встаёт на ноги и расстёгивает кобуру бластера. Отходит к коридорам, не сводя взгляда с равнины. Сзади доносится голоса рыцарей и приказы Фазмы. Спереди - Рен меняет положение тела. Он встаёт в боевую стойку, а затем действует так быстро, что генерал едва успевает осознавать. 

Рен активирует меч и в ту же секунду кидает его вперёд. Клинок, вращаясь, летит в черноту под воротами. Хакс не видит, куда, но он предполагает. Рен должен был разглядеть пульт управления базой. Теперь повстанцы не смогут закрыть ворота. Из-под них доносятся первые выстрелы. На секунду у Хакса холодеет в груди. Потому что Рен не носит брони. Но он кувырком уходит от ярко-красного снаряда, бросается в сторону от второго и прыжком, напоминающим сальто, уворачивается от третьего. А после в его вытянутую руку возвращается меч, и он, словно в танце, начинает отражать удары. Рен быстро подбирается к воротам, а за ним уже бегут его рыцари. Строй штурмовиков показывается следом. 

Оказывается, Кайло Рен чертовски красив в бою. Но у Хакса нет времени любоваться. Он выходит из корабля и спускается по трапу. В лицо ударяет солёным воздухом. Генерал не боится выстрелов: он идёт точно за штурмовиками. К тому же выстрелов со стороны повстанцев уже стало ощутимо меньше. Перестрелки только в голофильмах длятся по полчаса. В реальности…

Повстанцев здесь всего горстка. Похоже, большая их часть – пилоты, сбежавшие с боя над Ди'Куаром. Хакс видит истребители, выстроенные в ряд. Женщина в ярко-оранжевой форме как раз бежит к своему, но Фазма снимает её одним прицельным выстрелом. Что происходит в глубине пещеры, видно плохо. Только алый меч Рена рисует узоры. И крики. До Хакса доносятся крики, но они давно уже даже не заставляют его морщиться.

Он наконец-то различает очертания «Тысячелетнего Сокола». 

Проблема в том, что около него вспыхивает ярко-голубой меч.

\- Фазма! – кричит Хакс, показывая рукой. Та стреляет, но девчонка уворачивается от заряда. Рен тоже видит её. Должен видеть. Но он не успевает, а мусорщица взбегает по трапу. Спустя считанные секунды «Сокол» оживает. Хакса слепит свет из командной рубки, направленный прямо на них. 

\- Все на землю! – приказывает Фазма. Она права. Выстрелов больше нет, однако прямой таран «Соколом» - вполне возможная причина гибели. Хакс тоже кидается вниз. 

Вот только... Если они схватят девчонку, то плевать на корабль. 

\- Огонь по двигателям! – орёт он за мгновение до того, как «Сокол» взлетает. Он проносится под воротами, едва не стесав ими крышу, и взметает с земли кучу белой соли. Гул корабля раздаётся прямо над головой Хакса. В ушах звенит. Штурмовики во главе с Фазмой уже встают в стойку для стрельбы. 

Хакс в один миг ощущает всё, что будет, если девчонка сбежит. Они не найдут Скайуокера. Они не свергнут Верховного лидера. Провал, гнев Сноука, разжалование, казнь… 

Хакс тоже поднимает бластер. 

Его выстрел не становится решающим. Фазма отлично обучает своих штурмовиков. Их прицельный огонь уже заставляет двигатели «Сокола» мерцать. Через несколько секунд и несколько десятков бластерных зарядов они наконец не выдерживают. Корабль, так и не успевший разогнаться, кренится к земле. Он падает, пропахивает её носом и переворачивается пару раз. Учитывая общее состояние «Сокола» – удивительно, что не разваливается. 

\- Оцепить выход. Перевести бластеры в оглушающий режим, - чеканит генерал. – Фазма, выстрелишь по моей команде.

Штурмовики бегут к кораблю и выстраиваются вокруг задраенного трапа полукругом. Проще всего было бы отдать приказ о стрельбе им всем, но слишком большое количество зарядов – даром что оглушающих – может убить. 

Мусорщице не спастись. С таким перевесом сил плевать, на чьей стороне та, особая Сила. 

К тому моменту, как Хакс подходит к «Соколу», его догоняет Рен. С горящим вовсю мечом, что довольно… неуютно. От него волнами исходит ярость. Мощь. Он похож на волка, загнавшего жертву.

\- Она внутри, - сообщает Хакс. 

\- Я знаю, - магистр почти рычит. Его рыцари тоже подходят. Хакс не успел разглядеть, как они дерутся, но никого вроде бы не убило. А выживание в перестрелке после того, как бросился на передовую – показатель довольно высоких навыков. 

Трап «Сокола» шипит и откидывается на землю. 

Девчонка стоит, сжав меч обеими руками. Она тяжело дышит. Одного взгляда на штурмовиков и рыцарей ей достаточно, чтобы миловидное лицо исказил страх. По её щеке стекает кровь – видимо, она разбила голову при посадке. Хаксу даже почти становится её жаль. Правда, стало бы, если бы из-за неё – в том числе из-за неё – не погиб в огне «Старкиллер». 

\- Тебе не сбежать! – Рен выходит вперёд. – Теперь видишь, что я был прав? 

\- Никогда! – кричит… Рэй, если Хаксу не изменяет память. Её голос аж звенит от той ненависти, с которой она смотрит на Рена. 

Хакс, безусловно, с радостью бы послушал их высокопарный диалог, но он боится слишком сильно закатить глаза в процессе. 

\- Давай, - кивает он Фазме, стоящей за его плечом. 

На этот раз она выпускает два заряда: один в голову, другой в ноги. Рэй дёргается, пытаясь уйти, но не успевает. Она падает на порог своего корабля. Меч, выпав из её рук, гаснет и катится вниз по трапу. 

\- Притащите её на «Ночной канюк» и закуйте в наручники, - невозмутимо приказывает генерал. 

Рен оборачивается на Хакса с каким-то очень сложным выражением на лице. Но, подумав, кивает и поворачивается обратно. Рен гасит меч. В другую руку, как только он её раскрывает, прилетает меч мусорщицы. Магистр подносит его к глазам. Рассматривает и осторожно, почти с почтением, вешает себе на пояс. 

\- Важная вещь? – интересуется Хакс, следя за штурмовиками. 

\- Это меч Дарта Вэйдера, - негромко отвечает ему рыцарь. Генерал хмурится. 

\- Насколько я помню, у Вэйдера был красный. Как у вас. 

Лицо Рена прорезает знакомая горьковатая усмешка.

\- Вэйдер когда-то был джедаем. Но… этим мечом он их тоже успел убить. 

\- Ясно, - завершает Хакс разговор о джедаях, о которых ему, в общем и целом, нихрена не ясно. – Нужно скачать данные с навикомпьютера. И… Вы нашли Органу? 

\- Да, - Рен кивает ему за плечо. 

Хакс оборачивается и видит женскую фигуру у трапа «Канюка». Органа ждёт их. Её голова наклонена вниз, но в облике читается достоинство. Впрочем, она не в первый раз в плену. Должна понимать, что происходит и как себя вести. Хотя сейчас у неё даже не связаны руки. Только один из рыцарей стоит рядом с ней в качестве охраны. 

\- Идёмте? – спрашивает Рен с ноткой нерешительности в голосе.

«Тысячелетний сокол» - в каком-то смысле его дом. Хакс кивает, ощущая знакомую уже неловкость. С ним снова делятся личным. Правда, на этот раз где-то из-за поворота этого личного может вылезти разъярённый вуки. Генерал поэтому не спускает руки с бластера. И по трапу поднимается с осторожностью. 

Хакс, бывало, досматривал контрабандистов. Корабль Соло выглядит точно так же, как и все они. Словно слепленный из кучи разных кусков, которые вовсе необязательно подходили друг к другу. Внутри – хлам, в углах – пыль. Но Рен точно ощущает всё это иначе. Он оглядывает зал, в который они выходят. Молчит. 

Когда-то за этим столом играл маленький Бен Соло. 

Сейчас Кайло Рен решительно встряхивает головой и шагает мимо. 

Вуки находится в рубке. Он лежит, распластавшись по приборной панели своим огромным телом. Рен смотрит на него с болью. С беспокойством, которое даже не пытается спрятать. Магистр вытягивает руку и сосредотачивается на мгновение. 

\- Чубакка жив, - сообщает он, словно Хаксу не всё равно. – Он… Он будет в порядке. 

Если бы это решал генерал, то было бы иначе. Но он только вздыхает и опускается перед навикомпьютером. Достаёт из карманов шинели провода, карту памяти и занимается тем, ради чего они сюда явились. 

\- К счастью, компьютер не умер, - говорит он, чтобы как-то разбавить тишину. – Сейчас я перекину данные, и можем убираться отсюда. 

Экран перед ним горит голубым. А потом – красным. И ещё раз красным. Хакс вводит команду, но та снова приводит к ошибке. 

Хакс долгие несколько секунд отказывается в это верить. В груди вспыхивает злость напополам с разочарованием. 

\- Рен… - он показывает на экран. – По-моему, данных нет. 

Рыцарь садится на корточки рядом. В смысле, допустимо рядом, в полушаге, а не как-то намекающе. 

\- Соло чистил память раз в пару недель, - задумчиво произносит Рен, проводя по экрану пальцами. – Чтобы никто не отследил его схемы, если корабль захватят. Может… может, он установил какую-то программу, которая начала делать это автоматически. Уже после того, как я ушёл. 

\- Я понял, - генерал плотнее сжимает губы. – Но у нас есть мусорщица. И вуки.

\- Хватит девчонки. 

Хакс бы подстраховался, но Рен вряд ли согласится пытать друга детства. 

\- Я прикажу подготовить комнату для допросов. И… Должен быть ещё дроид. Из серии BB. 

\- Он был за теми воротами. Попытался выстрелить в меня электричеством, и я разрубил его мечом. Несколько раз. Не думаю, что платы памяти уцелели. 

Из-под губ вырывается очередной вздох. 

\- Давайте я хотя бы прикажу прицепить к этому кораблю датчик слежения. Если с девчонкой что-то случится, то мы сможем найти вуки и допросить его. 

Здравый смысл побеждает, и Рен соглашается. 

Путь обратно проходит в крайне напряжённой обстановке. Рен не смотрит на Лею Органу. Органа смотрит на него, но во взгляде столько скорби, что лучше на видеть. Хакс осторожно ей кивнул, когда садился, и та – вежливый политик – машинально кивнула в ответ. Но в её мыслях сейчас вряд ли есть что-то, кроме сына, и генерал не решился в это влезать. Вообще никак. Обошёлся даже без официального «приветствую вас в Первом ордене» или чего-то подобного. 

На «Финализаторе» становится получше. Рей, чтобы точно никто не узнал и не донёс до Сноука, заматывают в плащ одного из рыцарей. Рен отдаёт Лее свой. Фазма обещает, что штурмовики никому не станут болтать. Двое из них поднимают мусорщицу на руки, и вся их компания идёт по ангару. Хакс ловит десятки заинтересованных взглядов. 

Ещё немного, и его подчинённые будут вспоминать этот день как исторический. Строить о нём догадки. Гадать, эти ли таинственные пленники помогли Хаксу свергнуть Сноука. 

Точнее, Рену и Хаксу. 

Генерал понимает, что вряд ли сможет убрать магистра с доски. Не в ближайшее время. Возможно, когда он станет Верховным лидером, Хакс сумеет придумать план. Если нет… Китель гранд-адмирала – тоже немало. Хотя трон правителя, безусловно, больше. 

Хакс скользит взглядом по печальному профилю Рена. Тот даже не надел маску, и немалая часть экипажа впервые видит его лицо.

Хакс успеет подумать о Рене позже. Много позже. Хотя бы когда Сноук будет в могиле.

На развилке их команда разделяется. Рыцари сопровождают Органу до каюты Рена (тот потребовал так), а Хакс, магистр и штурмовики с Рей идут к камере для допросов. Генерал почти никогда не проводил допросы лично, но офицерам Бюро безопасности он это не доверит. Потому что он сам им не доверяет. Они – единственные на корабле, кто подотчётны в первую очередь Сноуку, а не ему. 

Штурмовики закрепляют девчонку на кресле. Ноги, руки, металлический обод поверх головы. 

\- Свободны, - кивает им Хакс, когда тело мусорщицы безвольно повисает в оковах. 

Рен прислоняется к стене. Поднимает лицо к потолку. Закрывает глаза и просто… дышит. Глубоко. Напряжённо. 

Хакс представить себе не может, что магистр сейчас ощущает. Это он даже не пытается предполагать. Он обращается к нему аккуратно:

\- Рен… Раз у нас есть она, - он кивает на мусорщицу, - то, может, сразу полетим к Сноуку? Вы говорили, что с ней вы его победите. Нам… Нам точно нужно найти Скайуокера? 

\- Мне нужно. 

Вот он, тот маниакальный тон. Которым Рен может приказать вырезать целую деревню. Скайуокер для него – больная тема. Ладно. Хакс даже не пытается спорить. 

\- Что ж… Она должна очнуться в течение десяти минут. Мне просто постоять тут, пока вы достанете из неё информацию? 

Рен кривится, как от зубной боли. Вздыхает. Сжимает ладони в кулаки и тут же разжимает их. 

\- Я не смогу её пытать. 

Это... крайне печальная новость. Обычно Рен вытягивал всё, что нужно, из всех, кого нужно. И это было очень удобно. 

\- Она что, сильнее вас? 

\- Она… Нет, - Рен закусывает губу. Опускает взгляд к полу. – Просто… 

Есть, конечно, ещё один вариант. 

\- Так… - генерал пару секунд подбирает слова, - вы считаете, что худые девчонки с Джакку тоже вполне себе ничего? 

Рен вдруг улыбается. Смотрит на Хакса так, словно он сказал что-то очень смешное. 

\- А что, ты ревнуешь? 

Хакс вспыхивает. Из-за внезапного обращения на «ты», из-за глупости предположения, из-за неуместности фразы. Из-за всего сразу. Из-за всего, что только есть в Рене и в этой его ухмылке. 

\- Я пытаюсь понять, почему лучший пыточный аппарат на этом корабле отказывается работать. 

\- Пыточный аппарат? - хмыкает Рен. – Что ж, спасибо, что «лучший». Так вот, она… она не сильнее меня, но я не уверен, что я сильнее неё. Она ужасно быстро учится. Как будто сама Сила делает из неё противовес мне. Или, возможно, она обучалась раньше, но ей стёрли память. Я не знаю. И… И я не уверен, как нам достать из неё местоположение Скайуокера.

\- Вы так зациклены на Силе, - издаёт смешок Хакс. – Не переживайте. Все остальные люди давно научились обходиться без неё. Первый орден продолжает дело Империи, а Империя, как, я полагаю, вам известно, славилась особыми методами допросов. Я смогу достать из неё всё, Рен. Она вспомнит даже то, о чём ей стёрли память, это я вам гарантирую. Только дайте мне время и скажите, можно ли её калечить. И… Вы ведь сможете сдерживать её Силу? Чтобы она ничего тут не разнесла?

Рен смотрит на девушку с сожалением. В чём бы ни было дело, он относится к ней с симпатией. 

\- Да, это я смогу. И нет, калечить никак нельзя, - он запинается. – Лучше вообще… как-нибудь не грубо. Не делайте ничего, что не будет необходимо, ладно? 

Хакс пожимает плечами. Он не какой-то ужасный абсолютный садист. Но ему нужна информация. У девчонки есть информация. Это просто, и это не оставляет места для сантиментов. 

\- Есть инъекции, от которых ей будет очень больно, но которые ни капли ей не навредят. Строго говоря, мне кажется, что их ей и хватит. 

Рен возражает:

\- Она довольно стойкая. 

Хакс подходит к столу, на котором уже разложен целый ряд шприцов, приборчиков и страшноватого вида инструментов. 

\- В таком случае, слушать её крики я буду с самым искренним уважением.


	6. шесть

\- Я ничего вам не скажу! – кричит Рей с запалом и дёргает руки. Металл кресла дребезжит, но она не вырвется. Кресла подобных моделей способны сдерживать и людей, и забраков, и даже вуки при необходимости. Мусорщица – обычная девушка среднего роста и весьма хрупкого телосложения. То, что в ней есть необычного, успешно блокирует Рен. Он стоит у стены, сосредоточенный, напряжённый, но Хакс приказал ему не вмешиваться. До тех пор, пока генерал не сочтёт нужным. 

\- Твоё право, - пожимает плечами Хакс. – А эта инъекция тем временем сымитирует ощущения от кислоты в твоей кровеносной системе. Эта – воздействует напрямую на нервные окончания. Чувство будет такое, словно тебя режут на кусочки. А эта – что-то вроде жидкого электрического заряда, - генерал проводит пальцами поверх шприцов и подбрасывает на ладони маленький чёрный пульт. – Если хочешь, могу включить тебе настоящий. У твоего кресла отличная электропроводимость. 

Рей сжимает челюсти и – насколько ей позволяют металлические ленты – поднимает подбородок. 

\- Вы ничего не добьётесь, - цедит она, изображая бесстрашие. – Вам никогда не удастся победить! 

Хакс усмехается. 

\- Мы уже победили, - он берет первую их инъекций и подходит ближе к креслу. – Рей, верно? Можешь звать меня генерал Хакс. Всё, что мне нужно – это местоположение Люка Скайуокера. 

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - выплёвывает девушка с отвращением. – Ты убил По. И Финна! 

По – это, вероятно, По Дэмерон. И да, помнится, его истребитель взорвали по приказу Хакса. Он сомневается, что в аналогичной ситуации Дэмерон решил бы в него не стрелять. Идёт война. Удивительно, что до мусорщицы до сих пор не дошло. Но второе имя? 

\- Финн? - переспрашивает Хакс. – Это кто-то, кого я должен знать? 

Из угла доносится глухой голос Рена:

\- FN-2187, - поясняет он. – Они называли его Финном. 

\- А. Этот, - Хакс снимает с шприца колпачок и подносит его к глазам. Пусть девчонка понаблюдает за ним. Ожидание боли порой действует эффективнее, чем сама боль. – Он погиб над Ди'Куаром? В любом случае, рад, если этот дезертир наконец-то получил то, чего заслуживал.

Он стоит прямо напротив Рей. Та кидает взгляд на шприц и шумно сглатывает. Но продолжает гнуть свою линию:

\- Он был хорошим человеком. А вы… 

Смешок Хакса её прерывает. Генерал вскидывает брови с абсолютно искренним удивлением:

\- Хорошим? Насколько мне известно, он дезертировал после первого своего боя. Из-за проблем… с выполнением приказов. Если бы он в дальнейшем подтвердил свою непригодность для боевых действий, то капитан Фазма направила бы его на другие работы, - такое случается, хоть и редко, если верить её отчётам. - Но он вместо этого помог бежать Дэмерону и начал палить из бластеров по штурмовикам. С убийством своих же сослуживцев у него почему-то не возникло неудобств. Капитан провела расследование, и мы пришли к выводу, что у FN-2187 были фундаментальные проблемы с психической адекватностью. Жаль, что мы это проглядели, но Первый орден умеет учиться на своих ошибках. А теперь, - Хакс добавляет в голос металла, - вернёмся к теме нашего разговора. Ты скажешь мне, где скрывается Люк Скайуокер? 

Через гнев на лице Рей отчётливо проступает страх. Она снова дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, а Хакс терпеливо ждёт ответа. Пожалуй, он уважает эту девчонку. Она глупа и наивна, но она искренне верит в то, за что борется. И она рычит ему в лицо всё столь же решительное «нет». 

Хакс подзывает пальцем шарообразного медицинского дроида. Он уже начал отслеживать физическое состояние девушки, и он точно лучше Хакса умеет ставить уколы. 

\- Одну инъекцию в предплечье, - указывает генерал, передавая шприц в белый манипулятор. 

Дроид подплывает к Рей и дезинфицирует нужный участок кожи.

Какая-то часть Хакса – очень маленькая, слабая и глубоко запрятанная – хочет отвернуться. Но он не может такого себе позволить. Девчонка быстрее сломается, если будет видеть его непреклонность. И она же в итоге меньше промучается. 

\- Тебя никто от нас не спасёт, - напоминает ей Хакс перед тем, как дроид втыкает длинную иглу в её предплечье. Рей хочет что-то ему ответить, но не успевает. Инъекция начинает действовать. Худое тело выгибает дугой. Трясёт. Девушка стискивает челюсти и держится целых четыре секунды перед тем, как заорать. 

Хакс сжимает губы в одну напряжённую линию и отходит от кресла с дёргающейся девушкой. 

\- Это долго продлится? – спрашивает Рен, глядя на неё с беспокойством.

\- Две-три минуты, - отвечает Хакс, поправляя перчатки. – Плюс минута на то, чтобы она пришла в себя. 

Рей хрипит и хватает ртом воздух. А после – снова заходится криком. Что важнее, она точно не осознаёт их разговор. 

\- Вам это… - медленно произносит магистр, - доставляет удовольствие? 

В его голосе нет осуждения. Только интерес. Но факт в том, что нет. 

\- Не в этом случае. 

\- Значит, вы неплохо играете, - замечает Рен. – Мне стало бы страшно, если бы вы ко мне так спокойно подходили с этим шприцем. 

Любопытный комплимент. Хакс принимает его кивком головы. Однако атмосфера в целом плохо располагает к беседам. Они с Реном стоят по разные стороны комнаты, пока в её центре бьётся на кресле Рей. 

Хакс не работал в Бюро безопасности, но он неплохо понимает методику проведения допросов. Человека, конечно же, можно просто всё сильнее ломать, пытать и втыкать иголки ему под ногти. Но действительно сильная воля в таком случае способна закалиться ещё прочнее. И человек в итоге умрёт от болевого шока раньше, чем выдаст информацию. А у девчонки всё в порядке с волей. Пусть даже не всё столь хорошо с мозгами, логикой и здравым смыслом. 

Когда судороги наконец прекращаются, Хакс снова к ней подходит. Пока что – без шприцов и прочих инструментов. Он смотрит на экранчик, который выдвигает дроид – основные показатели в пределах нормы – и подцепляет чужой подбородок парой пальцев. Синткожа перчаток скользит по её, вспотевшей. Тело девчонки висит абсолютно безвольно, она сейчас только дышит глубоко и дрожит, но она уже должна понимать услышанное.

\- Это было только начало, - обещает ей Хакс. – Самая слабая инъекция из моего арсенала. А провести мы с тобой здесь можем много-много часов подряд. 

Девчонка вздрагивает крупно. Она открывает покрасневшие глаза, и в них уже видно отчаяние. На самом дне, глубоко под бравадой и тонной упрямства.

\- Вы… вы н-ничего, - произносит она с трудом, - от меня… не получите. 

Генерал хмыкает и отпускает её подбородок. 

Жестокость лучше всего чередовать с мягкостью. Тогда и боль на контрасте сильнее, и ломает хуже, и пленник оказывается в смятении. 

\- Ты храбрая девушка, - признает Хакс, делая голос как можно более понимающим. – Ты веришь в свои идеалы и сражаешься за них. Точно так же, как и я. Но скажи мне, что твои идеалы сделали для тебя? 

Девчонка молчит. Она всё ещё учится дышать заново. Часто и тяжело. 

\- Ты бьёшься за своих якобы друзей, - продолжает Хакс, - за джедаев и за Новую Республику. Но что Новая Республика сделала для тебя за тридцать лет своего существования? Ты всю жизнь провела на Джакку. Собирала мусор и жила впроголодь. Я боюсь представить, что тебе пришлось там перенести. Ты знаешь, что у Джакку не было никакого представительства в сенате? Потому что на Джакку нет полезных ископаемых или красивых видов. С Джакку нельзя получить деньги, так что до Джакку никому в сенате не было дела. Таких миров, как твой – тысячи. Республике на вас плевать, а ты почему-то пытаешься стать её мученицей.

Рей поднимает голову. Голос девушки дрожит, но упрямства в нём не стало меньше:

\- А что Первый Орден сделал для галактики? – выплёвывает она. – Вы уничтожили всю хоснианскую систему одним ударом! Там были миллиарды живых существ! 

Хакс на миг вспоминает «Старкиллер». Свою любовь, свою гордость, свой самый масштабный проект. Приятно, что девчонка помнит эти его заслуги. 

\- Поверь мне, от бездействия Республики успело погибнуть куда больше людей, - говорит он терпеливо. – И умирало бы – мучительно, в голоде, в холоде, в рабстве – ещё бесконечно много. Ежегодно. До тех пор, пока кто-то не возьмёт ответственность за галактику на себя. Когда Первый орден придёт к власти, мы установим новый порядок. И, к слову, мы уже спасли тысячи детей из миров вроде Джакку. 

\- Вы превращаете этих детей в убийц, - цедит Рей со слезами на глазах. 

\- Мы спасаем их от голодной смерти, - чеканит Хакс. - Мы даём им цель в жизни. Мы растим их как солдат нового порядка. Если ты выйдешь отсюда, то ты сможешь спросить любого моего штурмовика, что он думает о своей жизни. Чего бы он хотел – сдохнуть в рабстве у хаттов или сражаться за благо галактики. 

У любого, кроме FN-2187. Но об этой ошибке в системе, об этом браке, предателе, Хакс даже вспоминать не хочет. 

\- А ты можешь отсюда выйти, - обещает он, смягчая тон. – Нам незачем тебя убивать. Рано или поздно ты осознаешь, что Первый орден прав. Нам нужны такие стойкие люди, как ты. Но сначала…

Рей начинает дрожать крупнее. В чертах её лица мелькает сомнение, однако оно ещё очень слабое. Вряд ли она позволяет себе хотя бы его осознать. Хакс почти просит её, медленно и вкрадчиво:

\- Рей, скажи мне, где находится Люк Скайуокер. 

Девушка жмурится, и генерал не питает лишних иллюзий. Конечно, она – пока ещё – шепчет упёртое «нет». 

\- Инъекцию номер четыре, - приказывает Хакс дроиду. – В то же место. 

Хакс снова отходит к стене. Девчонка вся сжимается, получая укол. И знакомо уже дёргается. 

\- Теперь будет около четырёх минут, - сообщает генерал в перерывах между её криками. – Рен, думаю, вы тоже можете подключиться. Скажите ей что-нибудь, чтобы ей стало легче предать Скайуокера. Она стойкая, но она хочет спастись от боли. Нужно только дать ей… моральную возможность это сделать. 

\- Я понимаю, - Рен усмехается, и… ну да, конечно, он понимает. Он точно пытал не меньше людей, чем Хакс. – Думаю, я даже смогу попробовать сам. Вы расшатали её сознание. Ослабили её. 

\- Обращайтесь, - генерал вторит чужой усмешке.

Надо же, они неплохо работают вместе. С одной стороны, это хорошо. С другой – нервирует. 

Они ждут, пока крики и хрипы не сходят на нет. 

Рен подходит к креслу, как только девчонка обмякает. Он наклоняется к ней и не хуже Хакса изображает понимание:

\- Я знаю, ты считаешь меня монстром, - впрочем, судя по тому, что Хакс видел, это не особо волнует рыцаря. – Но ты даже не представляешь, какие джедаи лжецы и лицемеры. Включая Скайуокера. 

\- Нет, - выдыхает девушка. Хакс видит мокрые дорожки на её лице. 

Удивительно упрямое создание. Если бы она приняла сторону Первого Ордена, то точно начала бы приносить миру пользу. 

Рен выпрямляет спину. Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз и роняет вопрос:

\- Люк не рассказывал тебе, почему я сбежал от него? – девчонка молчит, и Рен кривит губы в усмешке. – Конечно, не рассказывал. 

Ну вот опять. Хакс узнает Рена ближе. Это интересно, но в то же время абсолютно не нужно. Видеть, как он опускает плечи и слышать, как его голос становится тише. Ощущать неловкость. Что-то вроде сочувствия. 

\- Моя мать, - осторожно начинает Рен, - всегда ощущала во мне тьму. Она боялась этого. Боялась, что во мне слишком много от Дарта Вэйдера. Она отослала меня к Люку. Надеялась, что он сможет обучить меня… так, чтобы тьма исчезла. И я очень старался, Рей. В тебе нет такой борьбы. Ты не представляешь, - в его голосе сквозит боль напополам с горечью, - как сложно постоянно себя ломать. Каждый день. Сдерживаться, слушать советы Люка, давить собственную силу и стыдиться её. Но я пытался. Я всё делал так, как он меня учил. И всё равно, однажды, ночью, я проснулся – а он стоял над моей кроватью. С мечом в руке. Он уже замахнулся, я… Я едва успел отразить удар. Он пытался убить меня, Рей. Только потому, что не мог полностью меня контролировать. Потому что боялся. Вот в чём суть джедаев. Не в доброте и справедливости. Они просто боятся. Боятся всех, кто способен на что-то большее, чем они сами. 

Рей жмурится. Из-под её век текут слёзы. Хакс не настолько сентиментален, но история… впечатляет. Возможно, он даже готов признать, что ошибался насчёт Рена. Не полностью, конечно, но в чём-то. И это «что-то» - трудности, решительность, право на месть – точно играет ему на пользу. 

Магистр подносит руку к виску девчонки. И даже Хакс чувствует отголосок Силы, которая сгущается вокруг магистра. Тело Рей вытягивает с одним звонким всхлипом, она сжимает ладони в кулаки, она всё ещё пытается бороться, но она просто не в том состоянии. Рен сосредоточенно на неё пялится – секунд двадцать, не дольше – и отпускает. 

\- Ак-То, - поворачивается он к Хаксу с мрачноватым торжеством на лице. – Скайуокер на Ак-То. Дайте мне ваш комлинк, я объясню штурманам, как туда добраться. 

Генерал отцепляет от запястья устройство связи. 

\- Что с ней? – кивает он на девчонку. Она больше не смотрит грозно и не пытается вырваться. Только тихо обессиленно плачет. Хакс знает такое состояние. Он помнит, каково это - понимать, что тебя сломали. Но пыточная камера – не место для сочувствия. 

\- Пусть подготовят каюту для неё и для моей матери. Я поставлю своих рыцарей их охранять. Они чувствительны к Силе, так что управлять ими у неё не получится. 

Хакс кивает. Ему не нравится идея помещать двух идейных противниц Ордена вместе, но, объективно, они ничего не смогут сделать. Ни вместе, ни по отдельности. 

До Ак-То оказывается четырнадцать часов пути. Генерал мысленно извиняется перед «Финализатором» за то, что снова перегоняет его из одного конца галактики на другой. 

\- Я сообщу Сноуку, что мы вышли на след Скайуокера, - обещает он, пока Рен расстёгивает оковы на кресле. – Он удивится, если от меня долго не будет донесений. 

Рен пожимает плечами. 

\- Говорите ему что угодно, кроме того, что у нас на борту Лея Органа. И она, - он кивает на безучастную к их разговору Рей. 

\- Я помню, магистр. 

Хакс приглаживает влажные волосы рукой. После душа хочется тут же лечь в кровать, но он знает, что устал недостаточно. Он не заснёт сразу. А ещё у него комплект отчётов со всех концов «Финализатора», которые нужно прочитать и как-то на них отреагировать. Хакс садится за рабочий стол и открывает первый. Служба технического оснащения. Сообщает, что кончаются запчасти для СИДов, и Хакс печатает запрос на базу снабжения. Это даже забавно. Он вот-вот вплотную подберётся к трону правителя галактики, но ещё он капитан этого корабля. И у него есть обязанности. 

Рутина успокаивает. Позволяет – это редкость в последние дни – ощутить себя в своей тарелке. Отбой давно прозвучал. Миллисент спит, свернувшись в клубок посреди кровати. Хакс открывает следующий отчёт. Фазма. Прислала статистику по отрядам, которые планирует признать готовыми для боя. Армитаж скользит взглядом по цифрам и графикам, наслаждаясь почти полным спокойствием, когда ему приходит ещё одно письмо. Рен. Просит зайти к нему. Коротко и без пояснений. 

Хакс вздыхает. Но посреди ночи речь может пойти только о чем-то важном. Может, Органа что-то ему рассказала, или что-то в Силе изменилось, и нужно теперь срочно менять план. Генерал с сожалением закрывает родные отчёты и встаёт с кресла. Размышляет мгновение. Он в чёрной футболке и таких же простых штанах. Потому что ночь, и все нормальные генералы в такое время спят. Но это вполне приемлемая одежда. Переодеваться из-за Рена в полное обмундирование – вот что было бы странно. Так что Хакс, одёрнув футболку, выходит из комнаты. До каюты рыцаря – буквально десяток шагов. Генерал заносит палец над кнопкой звонка, но в следующий миг ему приходит идея получше. Раз Рен сумел пробраться в его каюту, то и Хакс сможет открыть чужую? Он прислоняет ладонь к экрану замка. Генеральский уровень доступа заставляет его загореться зелёным. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Хакс заходит в полутьму. 

Рен сидит на кровати. В позе для медитации. Однако медитировать у него получалось плохо, судя по тому что при звуке шагов он тут же открывает глаза. 

\- Генерал, - улыбается он. Тот встаёт у двери. 

\- Магистр. 

Хаксу неуютно. Ситуация слишком нестандартная. Рен, который улыбается, его увидев. Рен, на котором из одежды – лишь простая футболка и свободные штаны. Без накидок и балахонов он выглядит только мощнее. Чёрная ткань обтягивает мышцы торса. Руки даже тканью не закрыты. Это всё красиво, очень красиво, но в непосредственной близости заставляет ощущать себя… неуютно. 

\- Вы хотели что-то обсудить? – спрашивает Хакс, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Вроде того, - кивает Рен. – Просто мы наконец летим к Скайуокеру, и… и если я буду ещё шесть часов подряд думать о Скайоукере, то к третьему уже начну разносить корабль. 

\- О, - изрекает Хакс, не уверенный, причём тут он. – Спасибо за предупреждение? 

Магистр качает головой. 

\- Я серьёзно, генерал. Я так давно хотел его найти, и… 

\- Рен, - прерывает его Хакс, ощущая, к чему – снова – клонится разговор. – Послушайте. Вы постоянно рассказываете мне что-то о себе. Не хочу показаться грубым, но… зачем вы это делаете? Я-то тут причём? 

Рыцарь снова смотрит на него. Он улыбается чуть шире, но говорит абсолютно серьёзно:

\- Если я не буду говорить вообще ни с кем, то я начну кого-то убивать. А вы мне нравитесь. Вы… мне кажется, вы меня понимаете. И вы никому не расскажете. 

Вот оно как. Генерал хмыкает. 

\- Так я – ваша Миллисент? 

Улыбка Рена начинает чуть-чуть напоминать усмешку. Он наклоняет голову к плечу и спрашивает, будто играясь:

\- А если я поглажу, то вы начнёте шипеть? 

Разговор сворачивает так резко, что Хакс дышать на миг перестаёт. И отвечает он так же резко, однако ничего лучше просто не приходит на ум. 

\- Я начну стрелять. 

Рен встаёт с кровати одним плавным движением. 

\- Но у вас же нет бластера.

Магистр подходит к нему, и дыхание Хакса сбивается куда серьёзней. С каждым чужим шагом он ощущает, как теряет контроль над ситуацией. А потерять контроль в одном помещении с Реном – это катастрофа. Катастрофа встаёт напротив него. Близко. Ещё чуть-чуть – и Хакс начнёт ощущать чужое дыхание у себя на коже. Рен глядит в его глаза обжигающе-горячим взглядом, и у Хакса внутри тоже начинает что-то разгораться. Расходиться по венам горячим и пугающим. Он хочет уйти в сторону. Он почти готов это сделать, но это, наверное, будет смотреться смешно? Словно он убегает. Словно он боится. 

Армитаж лицом к лицу с катастрофой. 

Катастрофа наклоняется ещё на сантиметр ближе. 

\- Хорошо, - произносит он бархатистым голосом. – Сделаем вид, что мы никогда не разговаривали на «Канюке». Давайте я просто попробую ещё раз. 

Чужие слова отдаются дрожью в самых кончиках пальцев. Во рту пересыхает. И да, Хакс позволил себе подумать, что он мог бы целоваться с Реном. Но это было безумно давно. В другой ситуации. В собственной каюте и в безопасном одиночестве. Здесь и сейчас одно предположение кажется диким. Внутри Армитажа снова встаёт стена. Между желаниями, которые царапаются из подсознания, и собственным голосом, каким-то одеревеневшим, который произносит:

\- Не стоит, Рен. 

Руки магистра вдруг упираются в стену по обе стороны от Хакса. Запирают, и в получившейся клетке воздух нагревается за считанные секунды. Армитаж не решается его вдохнуть. Он смотрит в чужие глаза, тёмные, затягивающие, и старательно давит панику. Он ощущает чужой запах. Тяжёлый и мускусный. Его хочется вдохнуть глубже, хочется попробовать языком, и от таких мыслей всё внутри завязывает узлом. Армитаж чувствует, как по телу расходится жар. Это ненормально. 

\- Не используйте на мне Силу, - предупреждает он, осознав вдруг, в чём дело. В чём должно быть дело. Однако Рен качает головой:

\- Я ничего не делаю, - он наклоняется так, что слова звучат прямо над ухом Армитажа: - Вы говорили, что я не умею контролировать чувства. Возможно. Но я их хотя бы не отрицаю. И у вас не получится. 

Хакс буквально задыхается от такой наглости. Он плохо понимает, что происходит. У него только трясутся руки, которые он в какой-то момент успел сжать в кулаки, и ему нужно подумать об этом потом. Не сейчас. Он не знает, что ему делать сейчас. 

\- Выпустите меня, - требует он. Словами, потому что физически Рен сильнее. А ещё его страшно касаться. Чувство такое, словно, если Армитаж его коснётся, то в груди произойдёт взрыв. 

Рен снова улыбается. Если Хакс хоть немного дёрнется, то его скула соприкоснется с чужой щекой. Тогда случится что-то страшное. Поэтому Армитаж стоит, боясь пошевелиться и смотря в черноту за чужим плечом. Не на Рена. Однако от его голоса сбежать не получается:

\- Конечно, я вас выпущу, если вы хотите, - обещает он вкрадчиво. – Но вы уверены, что вы этого хотите? Я неплохо чувствую людей через Силу. Это не чтение мыслей, это просто… не выключается. Вы хотите меня. Но вы себе не позволяете. Почему? 

Рен должен понимать, почему. Однако он пытается заставить Хакса это озвучить. И Армитаж ненавидит его за это. И… 

Он закрывает глаза, судорожно вдыхая обжигающий воздух. 

Он только что признал тот факт, что он... не позволяет себе. А значит, он признал тот факт, что хочет. И Хакс не нерешительный подросток. Он не сможет сейчас топтаться на месте, игнорируя факты. Он вообще-то ненавидит любые проявления нерешительности. 

\- Я же ничего не требую, - тем временем продолжает Рен. – И не предлагаю обязательств до гроба. Я просто хочу вас поцеловать. Скажите мне, что вы этого не хотите. Скажите, и я отстану. Я извинюсь, выпущу вас и никогда не повторю ничего подобного. Даю слово. 

Вот он, шанс. Только руку протяни. Хакс открывает рот, но слова застревают на языке. Он умеет врать. Проблема не в этом. Проблема в том, что впервые за всю его жизнь перед ним стоит человек, который… Армитаж ощущает, как сердце внутри сжимается, но он заставляет себя признать. Перед ним стоит человек, который ужасно его привлекает. И этот человек уже знает худшую его тайну. Знает про его прошлое. Но Рен всё равно от него не отворачивается. Если Хакс сейчас ему соврёт – притом они оба будут знать, что он врёт – то такой ситуации больше никогда не повторится. И Хакс годами был уверен, что прекрасно без них проживёт. Он знает, что проживёт. Но через тело льётся жар. Копится в паху, и ничего красноречивее просто быть не может. Всё внутри Армитажа выкручивает этим жаром, чужим запахом и желанием. 

\- Рен… - произносит он непривычно хриплым голосом. 

\- Можешь звать меня Кайло, - говорит он, а чужая ладонь вдруг касается волос Армитажа. Проводит по ним, приглаживая, и опускается на щеку. Обхватывает. Слегка давит, вынуждая поднять голову, и по коже разбегаются искры. – Посмотри на меня. 

Рен не приказывает, но и не просит. Стоять, зажмурившись, точно глупо, и Армитаж поднимает веки. 

Он тонет. 

Кайло пальцем проводит по его скуле. Совсем лёгкое прикосновение, но Армитажа от него дёргает всего, целиком. 

\- Рен, я… - он набирает воздуха как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. – Я понятия не имею, что делать. В… в такой ситуации. 

Он ждёт смеха. Как минимум, насмешки. Липкий и плотный страх, копившийся внутри годами, в это мгновение проникает в каждую клетку тела. Что-то в груди сжимается, уже готовое к боли. 

\- Положи руки мне на плечи, - предлагает Рен всё тем же бархатистым тоном. – Или на талию, или на бёдра. Как тебе больше нравится. Скажи мне, если я что-то делаю не так. И, пожалуйста, дыши. Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал от асфиксии посреди моей каюты. 

Лучшим решением кажется просто следовать чужому голосу. Собственные мозги ни черта не соображают. Армитаж делает вдох. Тело – тяжёлое и деревянное, но он поднимает руки. Неловко опускает их на чужие плечи. Не веря до конца в происходящее. Кайло кладёт ладонь ему на талию, и, кажется, это объятие. Близкое. От такого по позвоночнику бегут мурашки и жар новой волной расходится по коже. Ткань футболки – тонкая, ужасно тонкая, и Хакс чувствует, какая горячая у Кайло кожа. 

\- Вот так, - мягко произносит Кайло. 

Армитаж честно пытается дышать, но воздуха не хватает. Лёгкие отказываются выделять из него кислород. Ощущение такое, словно единственный его источник – чужой взгляд. И касания. Их мало, но Армитаж все ещё боится пошевелиться. Кайло тем временем приближается к его лицу. 

Чувства настолько новые, что Хакс опасается чисто физически их не выдержать. Немалую часть сознания этими чувствами просто выключает. Хакс не контролирует происходящее. Из-за этого страшно, но ещё хуже из-за того, что он не хочет контролировать. Он не знает, что делать. Рен – знает. Его глаза так близко. Их дыхание мешается. Нервы вот-вот закоротит. Армитаж ощущает чужой выдох поверхностью губ. А после – Рен их касается. Своими. В первые секунды – осторожно. Просто проходится сверху, его губы сухие и мягкие, и Армитаж подумать не мог, что на губах так много нервных окончаний. Они горят. Кайло накрывает их снова. Плотнее, сильнее, и Армитаж окончательно перестаёт дышать. Он сжимает чужие плечи дрожащими пальцами. Стягивает ткань чужой футболки в кулаки. Армитаж ощущает, как изнутри, в груди, распирает чем-то огромным и жарким. Кажется, он всё-таки взрывается. Точно взорвётся, и Кайло придётся собирать его ошмётки по всей комнате. Но Хакс не представляет, как можно теперь остановиться. Кайло целует его. Не грубо, но с напором. Настойчиво. Армитаж вспоминает что-то из теории. Он пытается шевелить губами, но выходит наверняка неловко. Он приоткрывает рот. В него тут же скользит чужой язык, и ощущения… странные. Но приятные. Чем дальше – тем сильнее. Армитаж где-то на задворках сознания сгорает со стыда, потому что он ни черта не знает, а быть самым умным для него давно уже жизненная потребность. Однако большая часть разума поглощена Реном. Его руками, держащими Хакса через футболку. Его губами. Его языком, который проходится поверх языка Хакса, и ещё раз, дальше, а затем – переплетается с ним, так странно, так горячо, что из горла вырывается незнакомый звук. Стон. Короткий и полузадушенный. Рен, когда слышит его, улыбается. Армитаж ощущает движение его губ. А после – как чужие бёдра сильнее вжимают его в стену. Жар выжирает тело изнутри. Оставляет только разгорячённую оболочку, влажную кожу и… и желания, которые ужасно непривычно осознавать. 

Рен разрывает поцелуй, напоследок зацепив нижнюю губу Армитажа зубами. 

Хакса трясёт так, словно он только что вынырнул из воды. И пробыл он в ней очень долго. Настолько долго, что клетки мозга начали умирать, и пользоваться мозгом теперь не получается. 

Он целовался с Кайло Реном. Ему понравилось. Он до сих пор сжимает его плечи, и он совсем не хочет их отпускать. Он возбуждён. Так плохо, что дышать тяжело. А Рен улыбается. Но… но это именно что улыбка. Немного победная, но больше – спокойная. Ровная и словно бы успокаивающая. Это не усмешка и не ухмылка. Над Армитажем не смеются. 

Он плотно закрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к стене. 

Если он сделает что-то ещё новое, то точно сдохнет от инфаркта. 

\- Выпусти меня, - повторяет он прежнюю просьбу, но тон теперь другой. Голос нетвёрдый. А Кайло – спустя один тяжёлый вдох – слушается. 

Хакс понятия не имеет, что ещё ему сказать. 

\- Армитаж? – то, как Кайло произносит его имя, заставляет вздрогнуть. – Ты раньше не… 

\- Поцелуи – нет, - Хакс сжимает распухшие губы. – Я… Возможно, я многое терял. 

Неловкость давит всё плотнее с каждой секундой. А у Кайло во взгляде читается жар, голод, тот блеск, который сулит нечто… дальнейшее, и нет. Не сейчас. Рен и сам это понимает. Он даже делает полшага назад, и Хакса невыносимо раздражает его осторожность. 

\- Обещай, что не начнёт крушить «Финализатор» в следующие шесть часов. 

Хакс пытается снова войти в образ генерала, но что-то сломалось. Наедине с Реном так больше не получается. Однако тот подыгрывает. Кивает. И всё же Хакс генерал. Он не сбегает, нет, это просто тактическое отступление. К двери, за дверь и максимально быстрым шагом – к своей каюте. Хаксу снова нужно в душ. В душе он будет думать про Рена. Это ужасно. Это просто невыносимо, и Хакс уже не понимает, как люди годами живут с подобными чувствами. Настолько… сильными. Неподконтрольными. Хуже только желание большего, которое совершенно отчётливо бьётся в теле с каждым толчком пульса. И страх. Чёртов ублюдочный страх, который по-прежнему сидит внутри. Вцепившись прямо в сердце. 

Армитаж не знает, жалеет он или нет. Он только знает, что наверняка пойдёт на это ещё раз. Как на эшафот, но пойдёт. Касания Рена отпечатками горят под кожей. 

Хакс пытается не думать о том, что обо всём этом подумал Рен. Предположения – автоматически плохие. О том, какой Хакс по счёту, какой он неловкий и зажатый на фоне остальных, недоумение насчёт того, что же Кайло в нем нашёл, раз так настойчиво напирает, и догадки о том, что будет после. После того, как они… ну, не остановятся на поцелуе. Такое наверняка случится, но сейчас об этом думать – всё равно что пускать заряд электричества через тело. Хакс сглатывает. Он открывает двери своей каюты. Заходит в прекрасное спасительное одиночество. 

Возможно, он будет благодарен Рену. Возможно, он будет его ненавидеть. Пока что всё мешается в один ядерный коктейль, из-за которого кровь почти кипит. 

Так или иначе, они... свергнут Сноука? Хакс чертыхается. Попытка подумать о политике проваливается меньше, чем за секунду. В мыслях - один только магистр. И в штанах отчётливо тяжело. 

Хакс цедит себе под нос целую серию самых отборных ругательств, когда направляется наконец в душ.


	7. семь

Фазма поглаживает шлем, который держит на своих коленях. У Хакса ситуация похожая, но с Миллисент. Он сидит, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и даёт Фазме время переварить информацию. Та захотела узнать, в чём участвует, и Армитаж не нашёл причин отказать ей. Откровенно говоря, разговор даже немного успокоил. Рена нет уже больше суток. Беспокоиться рано, он приказал, чтобы никого не высылали на поиски минимум три дня. Рену нужно сразиться с бывшим учителем. Одному. Вероятно, ещё обыскать там всё. «Финализатор» только следит за тем, чтобы никто не сбежал с этой водной планетки. 

\- Конец Сноука, - задумчиво произносит Фазма. – Это отлично, но ты уверен, что Рен будет лучше? Знаешь, он ведь тоже не бессмертный. После драки со Сноуком он наверняка будет слаб. Армитаж, я ни на что не намекаю, но мои штурмовики тебя поддержат. 

Хакс хмыкает. Если бы всё было так просто. 

\- Штурмовики поддержат. Я знаю. Спасибо, Фазма, - он улыбается слабовато, но искренне. – Только… В нашем флоте несколько десятков звёздных разрушителей. На каждом – свой капитан. Предположим, часть капитанов признает меня как Верховного лидера. Но другая часть – большая часть – нет. Есть авторитеты, помимо меня. Кеннеди, Курдо, Прайд. Каждый начнёт собирать силы вокруг себя. Первый орден расколется. Конечно, рано или поздно останется только один. Но время будет потеряно. Гражданская война посреди наступления – худшее, что может с нами случиться. 

Фазма постукивает по шлему пальцами. 

\- На любом разрушителе есть штурмовики, - замечает она, продолжая абсолютно ни на что не намекать. – Я могу отдать приказы, и они убьют этих капитанов. Хотя бы несколько, и остальные признают тебя из страха. Это вы во флоте вечно грызётесь. Штурмовой корпус – един. И он мой. 

Звучит… искушающе. Хакс про себя радуется тому, что у Фазмы нет личных амбиций на верховный трон. Она любит только войну. Не политику, не дипломатию, даже не деньги. Её счастье – в пальбе из бластеров и грохоте взрывов. И, к счастью для Хакса, она на его стороне. 

\- Понадобится время, чтобы провести чистку в высшем командовании, - несмотря на прекрасные картины перед глазами, генерал заставляет себя быть объективным. – И ещё какое-то – на то, чтобы заменить капитанов верными мне. Мы в наступлении, Фазма. Если дать галактике опомниться и собрать силы, то мы получим войну, в которой необязательно выиграем. 

\- Ты думаешь, Рена признают все и сразу? 

Любое напоминание о нём на пару миллисекунд прошивает нервы разрядом. Однако Армитаж не подаёт виду. Если выбирать между поцелуем и абсолютной властью, то он, не колеблясь, выберет власть. Вот только у Рена пока что на неё больше шансов. 

\- Он ученик Сноука, - пожимает Хакс плечами. – Прямой наследник, в каком-то смысле. Ему не нужны штурмовики, он неугодных капитанов сможет душить на расстоянии. Мы все об этом знаем. Конечно, подковёрная возня с заговорами будет, но не сразу. Первое время все будут в шоке и все будут ему подчиняться. 

\- Он может от тебя избавиться, - напоминает Фазма. – Пойми, я хочу увидеть тебя гранд-адмиралом, но я ему не доверяю. 

Армитаж тоже не должен. 

\- Он признаёт мои военные способности. Он знает, что на моей стороне ты. Не думаю, что он станет меня убивать. 

Ну, и ещё Рен хочет с ним переспать, но это к политике не должно иметь абсолютно никакого отношения. 

Фазма кивает. 

\- Я просто за тебя беспокоюсь, - это и личное тоже, но Фазма, как всегда, отрезвляет момент: - Ты единственный человек, которому я бы доверила Первый орден. И мне не нравится, что ты сейчас зависишь от Рена. 

\- Без него я бы против Сноука не пошёл ещё очень и очень долго, - констатирует факт Хакс. – Думаю, у нас получится. 

\- Надеюсь, - кивает Фазма. Её взгляд с шлема падает на кошку, и глава штурмовиков улыбается. – Можно? 

\- Конечно, - кивает Армитаж. В конечном счёте это решает не он, а Миллисент, но кошка Фазму любит. Мурчит, когда та берет её на руки. 

«В её прошлом – предательства, убийства, геноцид». Хакс однажды получил на Фазму предельно негативное донесение. Однако Первый Орден многое прощает тем, кто ему служит. Армитажу не так уж и важно, что было в жизни Фазмы до того, как она надела доспехи. Она выросла на жестокой и дикой планете. Она привыкла к тому, что все в мире делятся на кланы. Фазма с Первым Орденом только потому, что этот клан сильнее всех остальных. И она считает, что Армитаж должен быть вождём её клана. Пока её задачей будет сражаться. Хакс – впервые за много лет – думает, что их союз мог бы превратиться в триумвират. Но многое зависит от Рена. Очередной эгоистичный, эксцентричный и недальновидный ситх – или кто он там – на троне галактики никому не нужен. 

Впрочем, подобное Хаксу говорили и о Фазме. «Она опасна». «Её жестокость противоречит всему, за что мы боремся». Армитаж видел Парнас, с которого они её забрали. Ужасная, отравленная радиацией планета. Общество погибающих от голода дикарей. После – он видел Фазму в бою. Она способна стрелять в гражданских и идти по раненым. Она способна шагать вперёд, прикрываясь трупами своих же штурмовиков. Да, она жестока. Но что сказать об остальных? Фазма, Рен, сам Хакс. Они все здесь убийцы. Каждый родом со своего Парнаса. Каждого что-то сломало, каждый превратил себя в оружие, каждый умеет биться насмерть. И каждый нашёл своё место в Ордене. Его военная машина пройдётся по галактике очищающим огнём. Чтобы больше никогда не было таких планет, как Парнас и таких бандитов, как орден Рен, чтобы ни один ребёнок больше не плакал так, как когда-то рыдал Армитаж. Он знает, ради чего они сражаются. И это будет стоить любых жертв. 

\- Она думает, что процарапает мои доспехи, - произносит Фазма умилённо. Миллисент тем временем сосредоточенно скребёт когтями по её хромированным пальцам. 

\- Осторожно, она упрямая, - улыбается Армитаж. – Может, я позову тебя, когда в следующий раз задумаю её помыть? Знаешь, это только в доспехах и можно сделать. 

Разговор прерывает шипение открываемой двери. 

Техники обещали, что перехитрили систему, и замок Хакса больше не откроет никто во вселенной, кроме самого Хакса. Определённо, генерал встретится с этими техниками ещё раз. Потому что на его пороге застывает Рен. Во-первых, он вернулся. Во-вторых, он уже явно успел принять душ, переодеться и успокоиться (а Хакс после Ак-То ожидал увидеть его как минимум в ярости). Ещё Рен пялится на Фазму. Армитаж видит, как ожесточаются черты её лица. Рука девушки дёргается в направлении шлема, но спустя секунду она сжимает её в кулак. Фазма всегда уверяла, что у неё нет абсолютной зацикленности на шлеме. Она просто не любит и готова убить, когда кто-то видит её без него. Но на «Финализаторе» нельзя просто так убивать людей. Так что к бластеру, прислонённому к дивану, она не тянется. 

\- Магистр, - только цедит Фазма. 

Рен наконец прекращает её рассматривать и делает шаг вперёд. Дверь каюты встаёт на место. 

\- Генерал. Капитан, - он, кажется, понял, что ворвался невовремя. Спрашивает немного неуверенно: - Вы о чём-то говорили? 

Не отвечать же, что о мытье кошек. Да и Рен имеет право знать, что Фазма в курсе плана. 

\- Именно, - отвечает Хакс. – О вас, магистр. 

Он помнит, как Рен просил звать его Кайло. Он так много помнит, что ладони под перчатками уже начинают потеть. Но рядом Фазма. И они… за все эти годы они говорили о многом, но почти никогда – о личном. Хакс не собирается кардинально это менять. 

\- Оу, - Рен поворачивается к Фазме и спрашивает ещё чуть неуверенней: - Капитан, он… Он серьёзно никогда не целовался? 

Фазма приоткрывает рот от удивления и замешательства. Армитаж сглатывает. Даже Миллисент прекращает копошиться, ощутив напряжение в воздухе. 

Рен понял его неправильно. Рен увидел, как мирно они тут сидят, с кошкой вот играются, вспомнил, что Хакс с Фазмой близки, и решил, что… что Хакс позвал её к себе, дабы рассказать о произошедшем? 

\- Мы говорили о нашем заговоре, магистр, - ледяным тоном уточняет генерал. – Не всё в мире крутится лично вокруг вас. 

Рен кивает. Заторможенно. Он даже краснеет немного и смотрит, будто бы извиняясь, но Хаксу от этого легче не становится. Фазма глядит на Рена. Потом – на Армитажа. Снова переводит взгляд с одного на другого. В изгибе её бровей читается, во-первых, шок, а во-вторых, тяжёлый мыслительный процесс. Хаксу страшно представить, как они с Реном выглядят со стороны. В его силах только ждать, к чему придёт процесс в этой прекрасной голове. И представлять, как он бьёт Рена по лицу. Возможно, пинает. 

\- Ясно, - в итоге изрекает Фазма. Она говорит Хаксу, но смотрит в упор на Рена. – Армитаж, одно твоё слово, сегодня, завтра, в любой другой день, и я прострелю ему колени. Ну, или пах. Любое место на твой выбор. 

Замечательно. Теперь Фазма собирается его защищать. Хакс уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что ему это не требуется, как слышит усмешку Рена:

\- При всём уважении, капитан, но это у вас вряд ли получится. 

Фазма тоже умеет усмехаться. Откровенно говоря, в её усмешке угроза выражена куда чётче, чем у рыцаря. 

\- При всём уважении, только на «Финализаторе» находятся восемь тысяч штурмовиков. Я могу приказать им всем. 

\- И где эти восемь тысяч прямо сей… 

\- Хватит! – прерывает их обоих Хакс. Вздыхает. Он очень хочет побиться головой о подушку, но вместо этого, напротив, выпрямляет спину. – Я капитан на этом корабле. Я запрещаю вам обоим друг друга убивать. Пока мы не разберёмся со Сноуком, я запрещаю вам об этом даже думать. Вы меня поняли? Подтвердите приказ.

\- Так точно, генерал, - неохотно подтверждает Фазма. Правда, угроза из её жестоких голубых глаз никуда не девается. На месте магистра Хакс бы реально начал беспокоиться. 

Рен отделывается от него кивком. 

Армитаж поговорит с ними. По очереди. И магистр не был тут первым. 

\- Рен, ты можешь подождать? – Хакс кивает ему на дверь. 

\- Я буду у себя, - пожимает он плечами. – Ты мне нужен. 

Он выходит, а Хакс понятия не имеет, как его понимать. Рену нужен обсудить планы? Или опять припереть его к стене? Впрочем, с этим Хакс разберётся позже. У него сейчас Фазма сидит рядом. С по-прежнему сложным выражением лица. 

\- Ты знала, что меня привлекают не девушки, - напоминает Армитаж, чтобы разорвать уже это напряжённое молчание. Он об этом сказал… очень давно. Кажется, Фазма тогда упомянула, что о нём перешёптывалась пара штурмовичек из её отряда. И предупредила, чтобы он даже не думал о том, чтобы использовать своё положение и её подчинённых. А Хакс, тогда ещё только лейтенант Хакс, усмехнулся и заверил, что она зря волнуется. 

\- Я не знала, что тебя привлекают неуравновешенные магистры с неуставным оружием и манией величия. 

Хакс прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не начать объяснять, что Рен не совсем такой, как они раньше думали. Не хватало только становится его адвокатом. 

\- Между вами… - Фазма осекается. – Знаешь, ты не обязан ничего мне объяснять. Но если из-за него пострадаешь ты, то пострадает Первый Орден. Я помню твоего отца. Я насмотрелась на военных вроде него. Ты другой. Ты сильнее. Умнее. Ты как металл. Орденом должен править такой, как ты, и других таких я не знаю. 

\- Я ценю твоё беспокойство. Но Фазма, я не какой-нибудь пятнадцатилетний кадет. Не веди себя так, словно он может мне навредить. 

Фазма смотрит на него с, наверное, самым редким выражением для её лица. С мягким. И слегка сомневающимся. 

\- Ты был кадетом, Армитаж, - она делает паузу, но всё же добавляет. – Я слышала, как Брендол и Энрик говорили о тебе. 

Грудную клетку сковывает холодом. Фазма была любимицей Брендола. Он постоянно держал её рядом с собой, и логично, что она многое могла подслушать. Но Хакс… он и подумать не мог.

\- Говорили о чём? – с нажимом уточняет Хакс. 

Фазма опускает взгляд. 

\- Ты тогда был лейтенантом. И, кажется, сказал кому-то, что ждёшь повышения. Энрик… Энрик пошутил, что мог бы тебе с этим помочь, но ты не согласишься, - Фазма, всегда прямолинейная Фазма, делает такую паузу на подбор слов, словно ей снова семнадцать и она едва научилась современному общегалактическому. – Он упомянул о том, что делал с тобой в академии. Если цитатой, то ты отлично отсасывал, или что-то вроде. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности. 

Хакс сжимает ладони в кулаки. Он не злится на Фазму. Объективно, он ей благодарен, потому что никому не сказала и в целом не приняла во внимание. Он злится на Брендола. Такого гнева в груди не разгоралось даже тогда, когда ублюдок был ещё жив. 

\- И я знала, что ты не по девушкам, но сторонился ты вообще всех, - добавляет Фазма. – А теперь этот. Рен. Я знаю, что ты генерал и что тебе не пятнадцать. Я просто говорю. Одно слово – и я стреляю ему по коленям. 

\- Буду держать в голове, - Армитаж закусывает губу. – Я… Я не знал, что Брендол был в курсе. Ты поэтому поняла, что я буду не против его убить? 

Фазма кивает. Молчит. Они оба молчат, пока Фазма не напоминает о том, что бальзамом льётся на душу.

\- Он умирал мучительно. Почти три дня. 

Хакс в который раз клянётся, что Прайду придётся хуже. Фазма тем временем хлопает его по плечу. Она сгоняет кошку со своих коленей и берёт в руки шлем. 

\- Одно слово, Армитаж, - следующие слова звучат уже другим, металлическим голосом. – Как только Сноук будет мёртв, просто скажи мне одно слово. 

Хакс пытается улыбнуться ей на прощание, но выходит криво. Брендол знал. Может, с самого начала, может, Прайд рассказал ему потом. Не так уж важно. Брендолу было плевать. Плевать на то, что его старый друг делает с его собственным сыном. Его отношение это не новость, но это какой-то новый уровень ублюдства. Армитаж убил бы его ещё раз. Он бы очень хотел убить его своими руками. Но из этих двоих остался только один. Хакс вспоминает, как Рен предложил казнить для него Прайда. Может, если бы он сумел доставить его живым… 

Армитаж жмурится. Нет. В смысле, да, но не прямо сейчас. Раз Рен на борту, значит, «Финализатор» уже несётся обратно к Ди'Куару. Не время отвлекаться на старую месть. Всё, что может сделать Хакс – это ударить кулаком по обшивке дивана. Однако скоро всё изменится. Он надеется, что Прайд это понимает. Что он уже сейчас боится и знает: ему не жить. 

Рен хотел видеть Хакса. Но он точно не хотел бы видеть его злым. Он подождёт. Армитажу нужно успокоиться. Нужно принять новость, уложить её в старые координаты и осознать. Чтобы потом не вспоминать никогда больше. 

Получается только через пару часов. Когда Хакс стоит у чужой двери, он уже почти спокоен. Он представил несколько красочных сцен насилия, намотал много-много кругов по каюте и сумел наконец выдохнуть. Пока не подумал о том, что вот-вот увидит Рена. Ночью. Опять в его спальне. Армитаж поправляет футболку. Проводит по волосам дрожащей слегка ладонью. 

Если бы старый ублюдок – любой из них – знал, что человек, способный убивать силой мысли, приложил немало усилий ради одного только поцелуя с Армитажем, то… приятно думать, что им было бы досадно. 

Дверь вдруг сама отъезжает в сторону. 

Рен смотрит на Армитажа так внимательно, так чутко и горячо, словно он чего-то стоит. 

Это не то же самое, как выиграть в сражении, но это тоже заставляет ощущать себя безумно хорошо. 

\- Я не знал, сколько ещё ты собирался тут стоять, - улыбается Кайло, - но я реально долго тебя ждал. Не хочу ждать больше. Заходи. 

Он чувствует его присутствие? Хакс до сих пор не знает точно, на что вообще Рен способен. Нужно будет расспросить. Когда-нибудь. Потом. Сейчас он делает шаг в полумрак и смотрит на стопку древних книг, сваленную на столе. 

\- Скайуокер собирал джедайские тексты, - поясняет Рен. – Я подумал, они могут оказаться полезными. 

Кайло проходит мимо Армитажа и садится на кровать, скрестив ноги. Его взгляд бегает по комнате. Книги, Хакс, собственные руки, одежда на полу. Рен какой-то особенно беспокойный. Так выглядят люди, которые упрямо не хотят о чём-то думать. 

Хакс стоит неловко у самой двери. Он хочет спросить, но это же личное. Хотя Рен ведь рассказывал. 

\- А сам Скайуокер? – аккуратно уточняет Хакс. 

\- Я его победил, - Рен закусывает губу. Держится пару секунд, а затем резко опускает голову. – Понятия не имею, как скажу об этом матери. Я убил Соло. Я убил её брата. Она… Она и без меня уже должна была почувствовать, но… 

Генерал привык думать о Лее Органе исключительно как о военной противнице. Размышлять о её моральном состоянии ему никогда не приходилось. Однако, если подумать, то такого и врагу сложно пожелать. 

\- Это ради Первого Ордена, - говорит Хакс фразу, которая в любой ситуации снимала груз с души. 

\- Мне плевать на Первый Орден, - Кайло резко проводит рукой, и что-то за спиной Хакса отчётливо врезается в стену. – Я… Меня всегда словно разрывало на части. Я хотел избавиться от этого. От этой боли. Всё, чего я хотел – это закончить войну внутри. У меня получается, я чувствую, что получается, но… Я просто не знаю, что я скажу матери. Она никогда не примет меня таким. 

Армитаж немного не на это рассчитывал, когда сюда шёл. Но вот. Перед ним Кайло Рен, взведённый настолько, что вот-вот начнёт ломать вещи. Возможно, людей. И из людей здесь только Хакс, но он всё ещё принципиально отказывается бояться Силы. 

\- А что Сноук говорил вам о матери? – он же его учитель, в конце концов. Притом учитель хреновый, судя по моральному состоянию Рена. 

\- Он приказывал мне убить её. 

Точно. Как Хакс мог забыть? Он застывает, ещё хуже понимая что сказать, но, к счастью, Рен говорит сам. 

\- Тёмная сторона освобождает, - Армитажу остаётся только делать вид, что он понимает, о чём идёт речь. – Сноук считал, что я должен убить всё своё прошлое, чтобы полностью её принять. Но я считаю, что я убил достаточно. Соло… Соло был слабым и глупым. Я не ненавидел его, но так было нужно. Люк предал меня. Мама… - Рен запинается. – Какой смысл быть самым могущественным человеком в галактике, если я не могу оставить в живых того, кто мне дорог? 

\- Резонно, - только и говорит Хакс. – Я полагаю, Сноук скоро пожалеет о своих приказах. 

На этот раз усмешка Рена по своей жестокости не уступает аналогичной от Фазмы.

\- Он не успеет. 

\- Вот и прекрасно, - подводит черту Хакс. – Не хочу сказать плохого, но я и правда начинаю понимать, как чувствует себя Миллисент. 

\- Прости, - Кайло улыбается. – Честно, я не планировал на тебя всё это вываливать. Но… это сложно. 

\- Да ничего, - пожимает плечами Армитаж. – Что ж, я, видимо, пойду. Попрошу прощения у кошки. 

Впрочем, он не торопится тут же развернуться. А Рен улыбается шире. 

\- У нас же есть время? 

\- Пять часов до подъёма. Восемь – до Ди'Куара. 

Хакс и сам понятия не имеет, как его голос остаётся таким деловым. Потому что ситуация вот-вот скатится во вчерашнюю. Есть только одна мысль, отравляющая момент. 

\- Ты… - он снова не знает, как сказать, сдаётся и говорит прямо. – Ты хочешь отвлечься от всех этих войн? 

В смысле, просто отвлечься. То есть, не хочет конкретно Хакса, потому что тот такой незаменимый и великолепный, а хочет просто чего-то, что не война. Но Рен, кажется, искренне не слышит этого в его вопросе. Он вскидывает бровь и спрашивает с намёком:

\- А ты не хочешь? 

Он… да. У Армитажа мурашки идут по коже от одного только факта, что они с Кайло снова наедине. Какие ему сегодня снились сны, лучше просто не вспоминать. О том, как он вчера, в душе, хрипел имя Рена, кончая себе в руку, запрещено вспоминать в принципе. Но он о многом успел подумать. Успел представить, как они переспят, а потом Рен указал бы ему на дверь и пошёл искать новое развлечение. Хакс понял, что ему было бы неприятно. Возможно, даже больно. В чём-то Фазма была права. 

\- Что-то не так? – прищуривается Кайло. – Ну не стой там. Моя кровать всё ещё в твоём распоряжении. 

Армитаж сглатывает набежавшую в рот слюну. Но Рен сказал без особого подтекста. Так что Хакс подходит ближе и садится на гладкие простыни. На расстоянии, которое было бы нормальным даже для обычных магистра с генералом. Нужно как-то объяснить, что он чувствует. И не показаться при этом жалким. Армитаж приглаживает свои ровные волосы. Одёргивает одежду, которая и так в порядке. Рен ждёт. 

\- Ты говорил, что не предлагаешь мне обязательств до гроба. 

Рыцарь кивает настороженно. Хакс, вдохнув воздуха, продолжает:

\- Это хорошо, - он запинается и, кажется, начинает краснеть. – Я тоже не предлагаю. Но. Рен, если бы я искал связей на одну ночь, то… то я бы не ощущал себя так глупо прямо сейчас. 

Глаза Кайло чуть расширяются. Он понимает, о чём он. Замечательно. И он всё равно над ним не смеётся, а это самое, самое главное. 

\- Я говорил, что мне много кто нравится, - напоминает он, говоря куда раскрепощённей Армитажа. – И это так, но ты же не подумал, что я всех подряд тащу к себе в постель? 

\- Я… - Хакс совершенно точно краснеет. Он прикрывает глаза, с трудом выговаривая: - Я понятия не имею, что я подумал, Рен. Кайло. У тебя на лице не написано. 

\- Слава Силе, - он продолжает улыбаться. – Могу рассказать. 

Армитаж кивает. Нервно, почти неосознанно, сжимая край простыни в пальцах. 

\- Джедаям нельзя вступать в отношения, - начинает Рен, кажется, ни капли не стесняясь темы. – Мы там все были идейные, так что первые двадцать лет жизни… Просто забудь. Потом я чуть было не пошёл вразнос, но, к счастью, затормозил уже через пару ночей. Те тви'лечки… Я им, конечно, очень благодарен, но платить за секс – это не моё. Потом была одна контрабандистка. Шин. Но это было недолго. Потом были рыцари Рен… 

\- Что, прям все? – Хакс издаёт смешок себе под нос. 

\- Боги галактики, - кривится Рен. – Нет. В смысле, я присоединился к рыцарям Рен. А на одной планете был парень, техник… не думаю, что это было серьёзно, но когда он попытался сдать нас властям, было довольно больно. Я его не убил только потому, что он расплакался прямо под моим мечом. Стало жалко. Потом была ещё пара человек. Тоже не прям отношения, но… что-то вроде. А потом Сноук сказал, что меня ждут на каком-то «Финализаторе», и что там будет генерал, с которым я отлично сработаюсь. 

\- На знал, что Сноук умеет шутить. 

\- Вот и я удивился, когда ты в первые же пять минут знакомства попытался запретить мне пользоваться Силой и мечом. А потом посмотрел на меня, как на последнюю банту, и добавил, что Сноук, безусловно, наш самый лучший и самый верховный лидер, но носиться с его учеником здесь никто не будет. 

Строго говоря, Хакс сказал ему не использовать Силу и меч в пределах «Финализатора». Тогда это и правда казалось хорошей идеей. Вообще-то даже сейчас кажется. 

\- У меня горели сроки по «Старкиллеру», - оправдывается Хакс. – Нервное было время. К тому же Сноук сказал, что у его ученика будут какие-то особые полномочия, и... И я решил сразу показать, что ты не будешь мной командовать. 

Лицо у Рена такое, словно он изо всех сил пытается не напомнить ему о том, кого кому Сноук недавно поставил в прямое подчинение. К его же благу, сил ему хватает. 

\- Ну так что? – подводит он итог. – Не так много, как ты ожидал? 

Хакс пожимает плечами. Кайло понимает, что это означает согласие. Он вздыхает. По-прежнему терпеливо. 

\- Армитаж, - признаётся он уже чуть более напряжённым тоном. – Ты здесь, потому что ты мне нравишься. Притом… Притом сильнее, чем кто-то до этого. Я не знаю, что ты сам о себе думаешь, но ты красивый. Умный. Между прочим, ты чертовски горячий, когда споришь со мной или пытаешься мне что-то запретить. Я искренне прошу прощения, но ту навигаторскую рубку я покромсал, чтобы ты опять пришёл и начал меня отчитывать. Такой злой. И… серьёзно, очень красивый. Армитаж, мне плевать, что было у тебя в прошлом. Ну, разве что теперь я хочу убить этого Прайда. И я хочу тебя. 

Армитаж к концу этой речи краснеет так, словно ему всё-таки пятнадцать. Сжимая собственные коленки вспотевшими ладонями. Он даже не злится из-за навигаторской рубки. Его назвали красивым. Это как-то глупо, зацикливаться на одном эпитете, но Армитажа впервые кто-то назвал красивым. Он кому-то нравится. Просто он сам, а не его планы, его оценки или авторские методы ведения боя. И по лицу из-за этого факта расплывается абсолютно глупая улыбка. 

\- Этого достаточно? – спрашивает Кайло, вдруг накрывая его ладонь своей. Сжимая несильно. 

\- Вполне, - умудряется выдавить из себя Хакс. По логике хорошего тона, ему бы сейчас ответить встречной речью, но, к счастью, Кайло её не требует. Он только придвигается ближе, и жар, совсем как вчера, начинает крутить внутри. Скручивать, сжимать, вставать комом у горла. Рен кладёт ладонь ему на грудь. Точно туда, где сердце бешено бьётся в ребра. Пытается качать загустевшую кровь, пока Кайло давит, опуская Армитажа на кровать. Он позволяет. Жёсткий матрас ударяет в спину. Хакс сжимает простыни в кулаках, снова не зная куда деть всего себя, а Рен нависает над ним. Лицом к лицу. Он опускается, и тяжесть его тела поверх своего – ощущение кардинально новое. Но приятное. Поднимает градус в крови ещё выше. Рен тем временем находит его руки своими. Обхватывает, заставляя отпустить простыни, и впечатывает в них же. По обе стороны от головы. Давит, но не настолько, чтобы это пугало. Армитаж дышит тяжело и часто. Он игнорирует рефлексы, которые кричат о том, что его победили в драке и нужно срочно высвобождаться. Это не драка. Это… Хакс не уверен, как именно назвать, но главное в происходящем – чтобы нравилось. Ему нравится. Только губы подрагивают, но, к счастью, Кайло уже накрывает их своими. Целует. С нажимом, с желанием, глубоко, и Армитажа буквально плавит. Он выгибается навстречу Рену. Тот сильнее сжимает его ладони. Так, кажется, проще. Когда он держит. Не нужно думать о том, что делать самому Армитажу, который совсем не привык к такой… творческой свободе. Он умеет отдавать приказы и выполнять приказы. Всё, что за пределами этих ясных и чётких отношений – неизведанная территория. Кайло раздвигает его ноги коленом, и Хакс позволяет. Так действительно удобнее. Но он отчётливей ощущает, насколько возбуждён. Равно как и Рен. С этим нужно что-то делать, наверное. Вариантов много, но в них Хакс уверен ещё меньше. Он просто пытается ни о чём не думать. Делать то, что нравится. Целовать Кайло. До боли в губах, до сорванных выдохов, до искр перед зажмуренными глазами. Он очень сильно старается не задохнуться от жара в груди. Рен толчком вдавливает его в матрас, и из-за трения из горла вырывается стон. Невнятный, хриплый, такой же сорванный, как и дыхание. Рен отрывается от него с совершенно развратным влажным звуком. Он также тяжело дышит. Однако в голосе слышна проклятая осторожность:

\- Всё в порядке? 

Было бы, если бы он прямо сейчас не вёл по его щеке кончиками пальцев. Так аккуратно, словно Армитаж фарфоровый. Он сжимает освободившуюся ладонь в кулак. Приказывает:

\- Не смей обращаться со мной как с тяжелобольным. 

Рен кивает, задумавшись на секунду. 

Хакс может ему приказывать. И Кайло слушается. Этот факт немного осаждает страх, в любой миг готовый прорваться в сознание. А затем Рен запускает руку в волосы Хакса. Сжимает – не больно, ровно настолько, чтобы мурашки стянули затылок – и прижимается губами к его шее. Вбирает кожу, слегка цепляет её зубами, и дрожь прошивает всё тело. Ладонь чуть сильнее оттягивает волосы, и Армитаж запрокидывает голову. Открывает шею. Понимая спустя секунду, что это ужасная, страшная ошибка, потому что Рен творит с ним нечто совершенно неконтролируемое. Оказывается, на шее невероятно много нервных окончаний. Под ухом. Во впадине над ключицей. У самого подбородка, и Хакс стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. Мурашки бегут по коже от каждого чужого касания. А Рен забирается ладонью под его футболку. Ладонь горячая. Шарит по коже, и Хакс сжимает чужую руку через ткань. Ему нужна передышка. Всего пара секунд, чтобы прочистить сознание от забивших его ощущений, но Рен ему не позволяет. Он прерывается только чтобы стянуть с Армитажа футболку. Тот послушно поднимает руки. Он постепенно перестаёт соображать, но Рен снова его целует, и это становится неважно. Всё становится неважно. Кроме чужого языка, мягких губ и тела, вжимающего Хакса в кровать. Давление в теле растёт, и из-за возбуждения становится почти невозможно думать. Армитажу только жарко, хорошо – недостаточно хорошо – и очень сильно хочется чего-то более сильного. Кайло. Армитаж хочет Рена, который сжимает его бока ладонями, и этот факт огнём пожирает сознание. 

Кайло прерывает поцелуй. Хакс смотрит в его глаза, не уверенный, чего ожидать дальше. Тот же вдруг улыбается. На грани ухмылки. И опускается ниже. Он медленно выцеловывает путь от шеи, по груди и к дорожке рыжих волос. Ведёт носом по животу. Армитаж замирает, даже дышать перестаёт, пока Кайло стягивает с него штаны вместе с чёрными трусами. 

Армитаж смотрит в потолок, опять вцепляется ладонями в простыни и дёргается из-за звука чужой усмешки. Но спустя секунду дёргается куда сильнее. Всем телом. С одним задохнувшимся стоном. Потому что Рен накрывает его член губами, и для него это, кажется, так же просто, как поцелуи прежде. Рен идёт дальше. Становится жарко, влажно, горячо, и Хакса выгибает от этого тугого ощущения. Кайло движется медленно. Вверх, вниз, снова, обхватывает ладонью, и это всё слишком. Армитаж стонет в голос. Он не знал, что может быть… так. Жарко и хорошо до кругов перед глазами. Хакса гнёт дугой на влажных простынях. Он ничего не понимает, когда чужая рука накрывает его ладонь. Направляет вниз, и спустя секунду Армитаж уже вцепляется в чужие волосы. Они мягкие. За них оказывается очень удобно держать, пока Кайло поднимает и опускает голову. Хакс в тысячу раз сильнее начинает любить эти губы. А язык, наверное, ненавидеть, потому что из-за него ощущений становится ещё больше. Они острые. Приятные настолько, что ещё немного, и было бы больно. Возбуждение слишком сильное, чтобы справиться с ним. Оно бежит по венам жидким огнём и цепляет за нервы иголками. Не даёт выдохнуть. Заставляет подкинуть бёдра, и ещё раз, в попытке освободиться от этого убивающего напряжения. Оно выкручивает Хакса, заставляя всё громче стонать, но этого он даже не слышит толком. Он только чувствует, ему безумно жарко, ему узко и горячо, а потом Кайло ускоряет движения, и Армитаж теряет способность издавать звуки. Он захлёбывается. Его выгинает от ощущений, продирает ими до самого нутра, а мир вокруг за несколько секунд коллапсирует. Вселенная просто перестаёт существовать. Оргазм выбрасывает куда-то за её пределы. Чувство, распиравшее изнутри, наконец завершается взрывом. Тысячами мурашек по всему телу. И это хорошо настолько, что следующий звук, который слышит Армитаж – это почти что всхлип. Его собственный. Он не плачет, нет, просто дышать нормально ему не по силам. 

Хакс пытается отдышаться и ему почему-то очень неловко открывать глаза. Там, в реальном мире, есть Кайло. Который подарил ему всё это. Который проводит костяшками пальцев по его скуле с чем-то, ужасно напоминающим нежность, и Армитаж опять вздрагивает. 

\- Я думал, ты мне волосы вырвешь, - усмехается Рен. 

Хакс в который уже раз не знает что ответить. 

\- Прости. 

Он не узнает собственный голос. Севший и хриплый. Армитаж вдруг ощущает себя непозволительно слабым, и он усиленно собирает себя заново. 

\- Да ладно. Не ожидал, что ты такой чувствительный, но... Знаешь, это приятно. 

Хакс заставляет себя открыть глаза. Он лежит перед полностью одетым Кайло. Голый, тяжело дышащий, раскрасневшийся. Чертовски открытый, но желания срочно одеться и отдгородиться почему-то нет. Наверное, дело в чужом взгляде. Принимающем. И в том, как Рен гладит его по щеке. Вот только Рен всё ещё возбуждён. Хакс скашивает глаза на чужие штаны, выпирающие вполне однозначно. Всё спокойствие момента рушится от его собственных мыслей. Потому что неплохо бы ответить взаимностью. Но у Армитажа в голове засели чертовски крепкие негативные ассоциации. При мысли о том, чтобы повторить поступок Кайло, в горле встаёт ком. Есть, конечно, ещё пара вариантов, но… 

\- Иди, - вдруг говорит Рен, словно читая его мысли. 

\- Что? 

\- Иди, - повторяет он, терпеливо улыбаясь. Он взмахивает рукой, и на Армитажа плавно опускаются его же вещи. 

\- Не похоже, чтобы тебе хватило, - замечает он вполне очевидную деталь. 

\- Тебе хватило, - отвечает Кайло и пожимает плечами. – Ты не переживай, я как-нибудь справлюсь. Иди. Ты ничего не обязан делать. 

Это… это снова нечто новое. Но приходится к месту. Хакс кивает, давя в себе совершенно неуместное «спасибо». За близость не благодарят. Он одевается – руки двигаются, как деревянные, и до сих пор слегка трясутся – а Кайло наблюдает за ним своим тёмным горячим взглядом. 

Хакс понимает, чего ещё он хотел бы. Действительно хотел. Даже если будет немного больно. С Кайло почему-то кажется, что не будет. И ощутить его, ощутить полностью, уже кажется неплохой навязчивой мыслью. Не прямо сейчас. Рен прав, Армитаж просто выжат. Но… Но. Идею он запоминает. 

Хакс натягивает футболку на влажную кожу и замирает, сидя на кровати. Люди же как-то прощаются друг с другом в таких ситуациях. Рен улыбается шире, глядя на его замешательство, и кивает на дверь:

\- Просто иди. Можно без речей. Я в курсе, что ты порядочный генерал, но тебе необязательно теперь брать меня замуж. 

Армитаж тоже улыбается. Шутка немного разряжает атмосферу. И он даже почти встаёт с кровати, когда взгляд падает на чужие руки. Спустя секунду Хакс берёт одну из них своей. Он притягивает Рена к себе и целует, снова зарывшись пальцами в густые чёрные волосы. 

В груди скрежещет что-то, сидевшее там годами. Идёт трещинами. Ломается, отпуская, и Хакс шумно втягивает горячий воздух. Он впервые сделал что-то из-за секундного порыва. Просто потому, что захотел. И ощущения оказываются выше любых ожиданий. Рен обхватывает его лицо ладонями. У его губ солоноватый привкус. Он первым разрывает поцелуй, прикусывая чужую губу. 

\- Если вдруг ты собираешься остаться, - выдыхает он, - то я, конечно, не возражаю. 

Армитаж качает головой, но перед тем, как встать с кровати, целует Рена ещё раз. Совсем коротко. Просто… ощущая себя свободным. Он не уверен, как смог бы описать это чувство, но ему хочется улыбаться, смеяться и чуть ли не пританцовывать. 

Совсем немного, и он опять станет строгим генералом в идеально выглаженной форме. 

Совсем немного, буквально один поцелуй, и он отсюда уйдёт.


	8. восемь

Это не отношения. Здесь нет любви или хотя бы влюблённости. Хакс понимает, что они бы не умерли друг за друга. Да что уж там, они оба морально готовы выстрелить друг другу в затылок. И это нормально. Кайло находит его привлекательным. Армитаж находит привлекательным его. На этом всё. Однако прямо сейчас он беспокоится не только о том, убьёт ли Кайло Сноука. Он беспокоится о том, что Сноук, наверное, тоже может убить его. Рен пытался выглядеть уверенным, но он волновался. Сказал, что всё должно пройти нормально. Мол, всё, что ему нужно – это чтобы Сноук отвлёк своё внимание, чтобы он начал убивать внезапно притащенную к нему Рей, ну а Рен тем временем воспользуется эффектом неожиданности. Всё, что нужно – один удачный удар мечом. И чтобы девчонка, сопротивляясь, слегка ослабила Сноука. 

Рен говорил так бодро, что Хакс даже ему поверил. Пока тот не добавил, что «если что» он не выдаст его Сноуку. Скажет, мол, он угрожал ему, не давал ничего знать и вообще блокировал сообщения, которые Хакс якобы пытался Сноуку отправить. 

\- Это в первую очередь мой личный с ним бой, - мрачно объяснил Рен. – Он наверняка поверит, что я тебя не впутывал. Либо что я Силой тебя заставил. Мы же друг друга терпеть не можем. 

Ага. Конечно. Армитаж бы поцеловал его на прощание, но дело было в главном ангаре, и подчинённые вряд ли бы оценили. Хакс только поблагодарил его за заботу. А сейчас он стоит на капитанском мостике «Финализатора» и сосредоточенно ненавидит Рена вот уже двадцать четыре минуты без новостей. Он ждёт вызова на «Превосходство». Желательно, от Рена, а не от разъярённого Сноука. 

В тот момент, когда комлинк действительно пищит, Хакс вздрагивает. 

\- Можно вас на минуту? 

Это Рен. 

Крифф побери, это Рен, и генерал улыбается. 

\- Скоро буду. 

Люди в помещении продолжают рутинно стучать по клавишам и тихо переговариваться. Они понятия не имеют, что история галактики только что изменилась. Хакс идёт мимо них. Идёт к будущему, которое уже ждёт его лучами власти и славы. 

Тронный зал выглядит… разбитым. Покорёженные стены, трупы гвардейцев и – главное – разрубленное напополам тело Сноука. Рен стоит около него. В руке он всё ещё сжимает меч. 

\- Верховный лидер мёртв, - произносит Кайло вместо приветствия. 

Хакс знает, что он должен ответить. 

\- Да здравствует Верховный лидер, - Армитаж осторожно подходит ближе. Среди тел он замечает мусорщицу. Целую, но, конечно, не факт что живую. – Что здесь было? 

\- Сноук приказал мне казнить её, - Рен кивает на тело девчонки. – Я казнил Сноука. Его гвардейцы напали на нас обоих, так что я кинул ей меч. Она, кажется, решила, что я не смог убить её, вернулся на Светлую сторону и теперь мы с ней вместе против Первого Ордена. Она жива, я просто вырубил её в конце. 

Армитаж качает головой, поражаясь чужой наивности. Вероятно, Рей ждёт немалый шок, когда она очнётся. 

\- И что дальше? 

Рен деактивирует меч и вешает его себе на пояс. 

\- Я попытаюсь сделать её своей ученицей. Думаю, получится. Она считает себя джедаем, но её никто толком не обучал. Она не умеет контролировать свое сознание. Она дерётся со злостью, даже с яростью. Не по-джедайски. В ней есть потенциал. 

Хакс хмыкает, качая головой. 

\- Спасибо, что поделился, но я не про мусорщицу. Что с Первым Орденом, Рен? Нам нужно что-то сказать людям, когда мы выйдем отсюда. 

Кайло пожимает плечами. 

\- Давай скажем, что Сноук спятил и хотел свернуть наступление. И вообще выжил из ума от старости. Насколько я понял, его не особо любили? 

Армитаж кивает. 

\- Он взялся неизвестно откуда. Слоан привезла его с собой, а буквально через неделю таинственно погибла. Равно как и каждый, кто отказался признать его преемником её власти. Слоан, конечно, тоже не все любили, но она была одной из нас. Она привела нас в Неизведанные регионы, она основала Первый орден. Этот… гуманоид не нравился никому. Думаю, можно даже не объявлять траур.

\- А зачем вообще основали Орден? – вдруг спрашивает Рен, кажется, впервые об этом задумавшись. 

Всё-таки он тоже чужак. Хакс отвечает, как по учебнику истории:

\- Империя к концу своего существования выродилась настолько, что пала от рук горстки мятежников. Гранд-адмирал Слоан спасла её остатки и привела туда, где никто не смог бы нас добить. Её первым приказом было начать всё заново. И на этот раз сделать всё как надо. Мы продолжаем дело Империи, но мы не Империя. Мы не собираемся порабощать расы или разорять планеты ради ресурсов. Мы несём порядок и закон. Это всё. 

\- Звучит как речь. 

Армитаж улыбается. 

\- Слоан научила меня речам. Она… - он запинается. Рей Слоан – единственная из имперских военных, о ком он вспоминает с теплотой. – Она всегда видела во мне потенциал. И… Рен, я ни на что не претендую прямо сейчас. Твоя фигура на троне нужна, чтобы Первый Орден не раскололся посреди наступления. Но ты говорил, что тебе плевать на Орден. 

Рен кивает, негромко усмехаясь:

\- Хочешь стать Верховным лидером? 

Армитаж немного неопределённо ведёт плечом. 

\- Не отказался бы. 

\- Нет, - вдруг отвечает Рен. Резко, и Хакс не успевает скрыть разочарование. – Ты не будешь Верховным лидером. Но, когда мы завоюем галактику, думаю, Орден будет пора реорганизовать во Вторую Галактическую Империю. Согласись, звучит масштабней. А я… мне не особо интересно становится императором . Я собираюсь изучать Силу. Джедаи, ситхи, Сноук - всё это давно должно было умереть. Я обосную свой Орден. Я не хочу разбирать бумажки. 

\- О, - только и выдавливает Армитаж. Он точно был бы не против разбирать бумажки. Если бы при этом к нему обращались на «ваше величество». А Кайло, определённо, намекает именно на это. 

\- Спланируем потом, ладно? – предлагает Рен и добавляет, улыбнувшись: - Гранд-адмирал Хакс. 

\- Как пожелаете, Верховный лидер. 

\- У тебя же были планы наступления, так? – Хакс подтверждает кивком. – Пора наступать. Не знаю, чего ждал Сноук. 

Хакс… не знает, но догадывается. У Сноука была тонна соглашений с отдельными планетами, банками и корпорациями. Он, кажется, просчитывал, как атаковать, чтобы не обидеть спонсоров. При таком подходе ни порядок, ни законность точно не смогли бы полностью воцариться в галактике. Но Хаксу на договорённости с финансистами плевать. Первый Орден больше в них не нуждается. 

\- Буду счастлив отдать приказы, Верховный лидер. 

Рен вдруг сокращает расстояние между ними. Подцепляет подбородок Хакса парой пальцев и опаляет его кожу своим дыханием. 

\- Только не заигрывайся в титулы, - произносит он, и Армитаж ощущает, как двигаются чужие губы поверх его собственных. – Я для тебя Кайло. Даже если это слышит весь экипаж «Превосходства». Даже если это слышит вся галактика. 

Отлично. Хакс этим ещё воспользуется. 

\- Я для тебя – гранд-адмирал Хакс. Если это слышит хоть кто-то, кроме нас двоих. Даже какой-нибудь дроид-мышь.

\- Как прикажете, гранд-адмирал. 

Армитаж не уверен, кто из них первый кого целует. Просто в одно мгновение они стоят нос к носу, а в другое они уже… скажем так, скрепляют договорённости. Не очень долго. Галактика ждёт. 

Хакс действительно счастлив отдавать приказы, но времени не остаётся ни черта. Первые четыре дня он живёт на кафе, инъекциях-стимуляторах и силе воли. Флот движется от Неизведанных регионов к мирам Ядра, донесения о боях, стычках и стандартных договорах с покорёнными планетами идут плотным потоком, и он просто не может позволить себе отвлечься. 

На пятый день Рен ловит его в коридоре, ведёт ладонью у его виска, а затем наступает темнота. 

Как сообщают Хаксу в медблоке, он проспал больше полутора суток. По личному приказу Верховного лидера, его отдыху было запрещено мешать. И Хакс готов убить Верховного лидера за такую вольность, но, к счастью для Рена, ничего фатального не успело случиться. Военная машина продолжила работать так же слаженно, как и при гранд-адмирале, отдающем приказы каждые пять минут. Ладно. Подумав немного над отчётами, Армитаж признаёт, что ему и правда нужно иногда отдыхать. 

\- Верховный лидер приказывал вам зайти к нему, когда вы будете готовы, - добавляет меддроид. 

\- Готов к чему? 

\- Верховный лидер не сообщил мне этой информации. 

Хакс хмыкает. Хотя в этом Рен тоже прав. Порой отвлекаться от войн… не такая уж плохая идея. 

Хорошая новость: Армитажу доставили его новую форму. Он облачается в белое и, вышагивая по «Финализатору», ощущает себя так, словно он уже победил. 

Плохая новость: Рен без капли уважения к званию сминает форму и срывает с неё пару застёжек. Возмущение таким святотатством прорывается даже через тяжёлую пелену возбуждения. Хакс отрывается от чужих губ. Толкает Кайло в грудь, когда тот тянется обратно. 

\- Ещё раз порвёшь мне форму, и я намекну Фазме на государственный переворот. 

Хриплый смешок бархатом проходится по слуху. 

\- Я уже почти убедил Рей служить мне. Так что, боюсь, капитану придётся пробиваться через её защиту. 

Хакс ни капли не шутит, когда отвечает:

\- В таком случае, я заранее приношу свои соболезнования в связи с потерей столь ценной ученицы. 

\- Не говори как генерал, - морщится Рен. 

\- Ну конечно я не говорю как генерал, - Армитаж наклоняется и шепчет прямо в чужое ухо: - Или ты забыл, что разговариваешь с гранд-адмиралом? 

\- Я не разговариваю, - шепчет в ответ Кайло. А после – подминает Армитажа под себя и целует. Глубоко, жёстко, бескомпромиссно. Кажется, что вытягивая из Хакса весь кислород. Он сжимает чужие плечи. Всё ещё закрытые тканью, и это не дело. Хакс переворачивает ситуацию – буквально – и садится Кайло на бёдра. Совершенно отчётливо ощущая, насколько тот возбуждён. Рен стягивает с него то, что осталось от кителя. Хакс тем временем лихорадочно расстёгивает чужой мундир. 

\- Майка – часть формы? – вдруг уточняет Рен. 

Хакс отвечает «нет». А в следующую секунду бедная майка слетает с него, видимо, Силой. Разорванная на две ровные половины. 

Армитаж влепляет Рену пощёчину. Несильную, тот от неё только ухмыляется. Пока Хакс обхыватывает его подбородок пальцами и прижимается к пухлым губам. Спустя несколько секунд он снова оказывается под Реном. Удар о матрас вышибает из тела последний воздух. Остаётся только огонь, стянутые иголками нервы и возбуждение, всё сильнее затапливающее сознание. Хакс стонет, когда Рен спускается рукой к его штанам. Сжимает там, где очень нужно прямо сейчас, и расстёгивает ремень. Стягивает с Армитажа последнюю одежду. Он тянется к чужой – он очень хочет увидеть Рена без всех этих чёрных тряпок – но руку останавливает прямо в воздухе. А затем Хакса всего вытягивает на кровати. Сила. Он сглатывает, не в состоянии пошевелиться, распластанный на простынях, и чужая власть возбуждает ещё больше. Хотя вслух Армитаж, конечно же, произносит ужасно некрасивое слово. И требует от Рена не играться с Силой. 

\- Просто лежи, - вместо ответа улыбается он. Ведёт ладонью по шее Хакса, по груди, животу, по внутренней стороне бёдра, и мурашки бегут от каждого прикосновения. К Кайло подплывает тюбик. Вместо того, чтобы его открыть, он Силой срывает с него крышку. Крышка звонко бьётся о потолок, и Хаксу становится страшновато от чужого энтузиазма. Они договорились обо всём до того, как начали целоваться, а подготовился он ещё в медблоке (меддроид сразу после отправился на очистку памяти), но прямо сейчас правда становится не по себе. Рен окидывает взглядом его тело. Буквально пожирает глазами. На пару пальцев Кайло тюбик, по-прежнему висящий в воздухе, выдавливает прозрачное содержимое. Второй рукой Рен раздвигает Хаксу ноги. Он стискивает зубы, изо всех сил давя любые негативные ассоциации. Он смотрит Кайло прямо в глаза, пока тот наклоняет к нему влажные пальцы. Армитаж вздрагивает от прикосновения. Он опускает веки, приказывая себе расслабиться, и это чертовски вовремя. Рен толкает пальцы внутрь. Их два, это не катастрофа, это даже не больно, но Хакс ужасно давно не ощущал подобного. Нет. Такого он не ощущал вообще никогда. Касаний, изнутри оглаживающих стенки. Кайло осторожно двигает пальцами. Туда, обратно, глубже, и из-под губ Армитажа вырывается стон. Рен повторяет. Хакс дёргается, но Сила по-прежнему придавливает его тело к простыням. Обездвиживает, и всё, что может Армитаж – это стонать и безуспешно ловить воздух пересохшими губами. Рен растягивает его безжалостно долго. И чертовски точно. Он раз за разом проезжается подушечками пальцев по беспощадно чувствительной точке внутри, и удовольствие пересиливает любой дискомфорт. Проблема в том, что Хакс возбуждён сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Если бы только Рен позволил ему себя коснуться, то Армитажу не потребовалось бы дольше нескольких секунд. Он кусает губы. Дышит тяжело. Ненавидит и обожает Рена, который одними пальцами едва не доводит его до пика. Но Кайло останавливается, и Хакс открывает глаза. 

Рен наконец-то раздевается. Быстро и резко сдёргивая с себя чёрную одежду. Он глядит на Армитажа так, что ему от одного только взгляда хочется застонать снова. Он действительно больно закусывает губу. Потому что иначе он бы точно потребовал бы от Кайло идти уже к нему и сделать что-нибудь с тем, что он натворил за последние минуты. 

Рен стягивает с себя штаны, и становится ясно, почему он растягивал Армитажа настолько старательно. Природа действительно дала Кайло всё, чего только можно хотеть. То, чего Хакс безумно хочет сейчас. Однако, когда Кайло ложится на него сверху, возбуждение сковывает чёртовы оцепенением. Страхом, вылезшим ужасно невовремя, и Хакс жмурится. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - произносит Рен мягким глубоким голосом. – Положи руки мне на плечи. 

Армитаж слушается. Смотрит в глянцево-чёрные глаза и обнимает Кайло подрагивающими руками. А затем – вцепляется в них изо всех сил. Стон выходит болезненным. Рен целует, и следующий давится где-то в глотке. Рен толкается медленно, но глубоко, растягивая стенки сильнее, чем, Хакс думал, он способен выдержать, но дискомфорт перекрывает жаром. Удовольствие пробирает тело тысячей невидимых иголочек. С каждым толчком боли становится меньше, а наслаждения – больше. Армитаж не знал, что столько способно быть. Он стонет в поцелуй, разрешая Рену ускориться. А дальше – просто начинает задыхаться. Он всегда знал, что способен выдерживать боль. Он понятия не имел, что выдержать удовольствие может быть ещё тяжелее. Оно разбегается по не нервам с каждым движением внутри. Выдирает из горла стоны. Скручивает нервы в один тугой жгут, в любой момент готовый лопнуть. Кайло везде. В теле, в мыслях, в чувствах. Он горячий, сильный, он целует так глубоко, словно собирается выцеловать из Хакса душу, и самое страшное – у него получается. Армитаж не чувствует, что он принадлежит самому себе. Он не контролирует себя. Возбуждение настолько сильное, что это почти больно. Ему хорошо, и эти ощущения рвут сознание на части. Хакс на знает, сколько это длится. Безумно долго, но сколько времени прошло в реальности - ужасно сложный вопрос. Чувства времени нет. Другие чувства копятся в груди чем-то огромным и жарким, заставляющим выгибаться и двигаться навстречу чужим толчкам. После особенно громкого стона Рен начинает вбиваться в него ещё быстрее. И это конец. Струна в груди, прежде натянутая до предела, ломается. Тело сводит одной мучительно-сладкой судорогой, нервы дробит на тысячи осколков, и Хакс перестаёт осознавать всё. Кроме чужого стона, гортанного и низкого. Кроме того, что Кайло Рен, тяжёлый и взмокший, лежит на нём. И, кажется, это лучшее, что только случалось в жизни. 

Армитаж постепенно собирает кусочки себя во что-то, способное более-менее соображать. Он, медленно, тяжело и с трудностями, учится дышать заново. Рен перекатывается на кровать. Он тоже выглядит так, словно его только что заставили пробежать по «Финализатору» пару-тройку кругов. Но ему хватает сил приподнять руку, а в следующую секунду на Хакса опускается его бедный порваный китель. Кайло вытирает им его перепачканный белым живот. 

\- Ты бы всё равно его выкинул, - хмыкает он в ответ на возмущённый взгляд. 

Вот только возмущение в Хаксе вдруг ломается напополам. Всё ломается. Из-за одного чужого жеста заботы. Он не может не сравнить то, насколько хорошо ему сейчас, с тем, как ужасно было когда-то. Воспоминания, непрошеные, неприятные, боги, как же Армитаж хотел бы, чтобы они были чужими, все они лезут в сознание. Он глотает воздух в попытке задавить всхлип. Закрывает лицо руками. Он пытается держаться, но это бесполезно. Плечи дёргаются, всхлип вырывается, а щёки обжигает горячим. В Хаксе слишком много чувств прямо сейчас. Он не знает, как с ними справиться. Они прорываются слезами, которые он всей душой ненавидит, а Рен замирает. 

\- Эй, ну ты чего? - спрашивает он обеспокоенно. - Всё в порядке? 

Хакс кивает. Он и вслух бы сказал, что да, всё замечательно, не обращай, пожалуйста, внимания, но всхлипы душат. Не дают выговорить ни слова. Однако Кайло они оказываются не нужны. Он всё равно сгребает его в охапку. Прижимает к груди и гладит по спине. Он не спрашивает. Он просто ждёт, когда приступ пройдёт, и из-за такого банального акта принятия становится ещё хуже. 

Когда-то, безумно давно, в абсолютно другой жизни, коммандор Прайд заставил кадета Хакса извиняться за то, что он разрыдался. Мол, неприятно было слушать. Самому-то не стыдно быть таким слабым? И Хакс извинялся, выговаривал просьбу о прощении трясущими губами и уже даже не хотел никого убить. Нужно было только, чтобы его выпустили из того ненавистного кабинета.

Тогда Армитажу казалось, что он сломался. 

Он до сих пор не знает, как смог встать с кровати, пойти на уроки и продолжить жить на следующий день. И ещё один. Тысячи дней, объединённых одной целью. Тысячи дней, которые он выдержал не зря. 

\- Тише, - шепчет Рен, целуя Армитажа в лоб. – Кстати, я отдал один приказ... После конца первой фазы наступления всё высшее командование соберётся на «Превосходстве». И, боюсь, на совещании выяснится, что капитан Энрик Прайд был шпионом Сопротивления. 

\- Серьёзно? – у Хакса от удивления даже получается это выговорить. 

\- Нет, - усмехается Рен. – Но не бойся, доказательства найдутся. А ещё ты сможешь поставить его на колени перед всей нашей армией и выстрелить ему в затылок за предательство. 

Не в затылок. В лоб, Армитаж хочет видеть глаза. Но это детали. Он улыбается. И ему нравится то, как естественно звучат слова вроде «наша армия». Их солдаты, их война, их Империя. 

Армитаж знает: это не отношения. Здесь нет любви или хотя бы влюблённости. 

Вот только… кажется, он забыл спросить об этом Рена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на всякий случай: в этой вселенной нет палпатина, бедный дедушка давно упокоился в силе, а сноук был просто могущественным хуй знает кем. нет никакого последнего ордена, есть только первый. и он будет править галактикой. во главе с кайло, хаксом и фазмой. господи боже простите я всё у меня сейчас слеза потечёт.
> 
> спасибо всем, кто читал и поддерживал. 
> 
> это мой первый макси по канону звёздных войн (ну если новый канон можно назвать каноном лол). который совсем не планировался к написанию но........ но армитаж хакс. надеюсь вы меня понимаете.
> 
> _______________
> 
> я написала продолжение! вот тут:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400270/chapters/58859686


End file.
